Flurries With A Chance Of Happiness
by NutzForTheBucks
Summary: What will Harvey do when he's forced to reevaluate his life? Will he choose happiness, or will he let the snow storm that's engulfed his world slowly consume him?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

" _You gotta work like a soul inspired until the battle of the day is won. You may be sick and tired, but you be a man, my son. Will you remember the famous men who have to fall and then to rise again? So take a deep breath, pick yourself up, dust yourself off, and start all over again" -Frank Sinatra, 'Pick Yourself Up'_

* * *

 _ **HARVEY, FLASHBACK**_

 _The thick veil of smoke permeated the small room, making his eyes water and his chest tighten. He took another sip from the cold glass of ice water clamped tightly in his hand and flicked his eyes around the room, taking in the multitude of bodies that pressed tightly together. From his perch on his barstool, Harvey, even at his young age, could see the influence that his dad's band had. People had packed into the tiny bar, coming from miles away, just to hear the melody ringing out from the bass guitar, the pounding beat of the drums and the smooth riffs offered by the tenor saxophone. As he listened to the music pouring from the eclectic ensemble, he let himself get lost, soaking in the atmosphere and imagining what it would be like to be up there himself one day._

 _This was his favorite night of the week. He looked forward to tagging along with his father to his weekly gig at the bar not too far from his home, a luxury even his younger brother, Marcus, wasn't afforded. He was made to promise, though, that if he was allowed to come, he wouldn't speak a word of it to his mother, his father knowing that she wouldn't approve. Harvey was great at keeping secrets._

 _The music soon died down and the band called out their thanks to the crowd for coming. As people started to disperse, the heaviness from the room seemed to instantly lighten. Harvey sat straighter in his chair and grinned crookedly towards his dad, watching as he pushed through the swarms of people to collapse on the stool next to him._

" _Hey there, Squirt," Gordon chuckled, reaching forward to mess Harvey's hair. "Picking up any good lookin' ladies out this way?"_

" _Daaddd," Harvey whined, ignoring his dad's comment and reaching up to straighten his hair. Even at ten years of age he knew the importance of a clean-kempt look and his dad knew he hated it when he messed with his hair._

 _Gordon shot a short wave with his first two fingers towards the barkeep, signaling his request for a drink, before turning back towards Harvey. "What? Got a hot date in here I don't know about?"_

 _Harvey rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because there's a lot of girls my age here tonight."_

" _Alright, I know how it is. You don't want to be embarrassed by your old man," Gordon said with a chuckle. He reached for one of the fries on Harvey's discarded dinner plate and graciously accepted the cold beer from the bar tender. Taking a long swig, he looked at Harvey with a twinkle in his eye. "I guess that means that you don't want to help pack up the equipment tonight?"_

 _Harvey instantly shook his head, disagreeing with the statement. He loved to help pack up the band's equipment, it made him… oh what did his friend's call it? A roadie?_

 _Gordon laughed and took another long drink before pushing to his feet. "Well, come on then."_

 _Harvey leaped down from the bar stool and followed his father across the room, heading towards the stage area. There were multiple men there already, each of them busy wrapping chords and unplugging headsets. One or two, recognizing Gordon's young son, stopped to high-five Harvey, instantly making him feel like the coolest kid in the joint._

 _Reaching his father's station, Harvey set to work collecting all of the sheet music and neatly packing it away. He'd just reached for his dad's neck strap when two arms lifted him under the armpits and he found himself thrown over a shoulder, staring down at the beaten wooden floor boards of the stage._

" _Hey!" Harvey yelled out, a giggle betraying his mock anger. "Put me down, you clown!"_

 _A deep rumble rippled from the man who held him, jollying Harvey as he hung over his shoulder. The man obliged, however, and swung Harvey back down to set him upright once again._

" _You know, not too many people get away throwing those kinda names at me. Especially not in a place like this," the man mocked. He held up a hand for a fist bump to which Harvey met, a large grin covering his face. "How's it going, H-man?"_

" _Good," Harvey shrugged, turning back towards his father's things. "Just cleaning up."_

 _Pete was Gordon' best friend. They'd started the band years before Harvey had been born and he considered him almost like an uncle. With that said, he could be a bit embarrassing, just like his father._

" _One of these days we're going to start training you to get up here," the man said, watching Harvey as he worked. "Your dad's getting too old for this kinda thing."_

" _I heard that! You take that filth back, Pete," Gordon jokingly chided. "And don't be putting nonsense like that in Harvey's head. My son's going to make something of himself. He'll do much better than playing jazz music at a beaten down bar, won't you, Harvey?"_

" _Yeah, we'll see," Pete responded, giving Harvey a knowing look. "Maybe he's just biding his time until he can show you how to really play that saxophone…"_

* * *

 _ **HARVEY, PRESENT DAY**_

"I don't care what he's told you, Sean, the guy is a lying scumbag who would love to do nothing more than screw both of us over," Harvey spat as he walked into his office, Sean Cahill close at his heels. His eyes caught Donna's as he passed her desk and a look passed between them. She knew how easily Sean set him on edge. "My answer's no."

Sean let out an aggravated sigh and stopped close to the basketballs adorning the low shelves framing Harvey's office. He reached to touch one of them and Harvey tensed. Pulling back, though, Sean grinned knowingly and retracted his hand, he knew just how to push his buttons.

"Well, when you finally get your head out of your own ass, why don't you read through the file? Give me your answer when you have a clear head," Sean shot back, tossing a manila folder onto Harvey's desk. He fished a folded paper from his pocket and tossed that atop the file before heading towards the door. "It's front page news, Harvey, this is a career defining case. Think about it. I'll talk to you later."

Harvey let out a huff and collapsed in his chair, pushing the folder from his line of vision and spitting fire at Sean's back as he retreated out of his office. He watched as Donna nodded towards Sean before rising from her chair and coming into his office.

"What was that about?" She asked, getting straight to the point. She never was one to beat around the bush.

Harvey sighed and sat up straighter in his chair, refusing to meet her gaze. Donna had a way of reading everything he was thinking, whether he spoke his thoughts aloud or not. Even though he didn't want to deal with any additional headaches, he always looked forward to her opinion, her moral compass often more on course than his own.

"Sean wants me to take on a case to prevent the merge of two of New York's biggest medical firms," Harvey replied. "I told him that the case isn't black and white and it would look really bad for our firm if we lose. He doesn't like to take no for an answer."

Donna nodded in understanding. "Maybe there's something more to it that he's not telling you?" Harvey shot his gaze towards her and, seeing she had his attention, she continued. "It wouldn't hurt to consider the opportunity, would it?"

"Donna…" Harvey replied with a sigh, knowing she was right. He hated it when she was always right. She could be wrong once in a while, it wouldn't kill her.

She adjusted her stance and simply looked at him, her gaze almost unnerving him. He always felt like he was just on the edge of losing it when she looked at him like this, unable to understand how just a simple gaze could make him feel this way. He flicked his gaze from hers, eager to break their connection, and reached for the papers he'd shoved aside, attempting to clear his mind. That's when the newspaper that Sean had dropped on his desk caught his attention. Did he just see…?

Harvey stiffened and reached for the rumpled paper. He couldn't have just seen what he thought he'd seen, could he? His hand shook slightly as he flattened the paper and scanned the articles in front of him. There, glaring from just beneath the 'Obituary' header was the name Peter Calwig.

"Harvey? Are you ok?" Donna asked, noticing his change in demeanor. She took a few steps towards his desk but he barely noticed.

Peter Calwig. The same Peter Calwig that had been his 'uncle' for the better part of his younger years. Harvey's heart dropped.

* * *

 **So this is my first Suits fanfiction. From those of you who may have read some of my other stories, you'll notice that I tend to use the characters provided by a show but completely rewrite them into a different story altogether. I've decided to take a different approach here and somewhat stick with the storyline provided in Suits. That's not saying I won't stray or do something totally different. Anyway, as always, reviews are appreciated, I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

" _There is no pain so great as the memory of joy in present grief." – Aeschylus_

* * *

 _ **HARVEY**_

He always hated funerals; they brought back unpleasant memories of his father, of the sorrow that had enveloped him during one of the hardest times of his entire life. And he didn't quite understand the purpose of funerals anyhow. He knew that funerals were meant to be a celebration, a dedication to the life of the one who had passed on. More often than not, however, they just tended to be depressing, being nothing more than a gathering where people stood around crying. And Harvey Specter didn't cry.

Stepping from his car, Harvey thanked Ray, telling him he wouldn't be long, and turned towards the funeral home. There was a decent sized gathering, from what he could gather from the number of cars crowding the small lot. He let out a small sigh, resigned himself to get this over with and headed for the front door.

He hadn't walked more than a couple of feet into the main parlor when Harvey heard his name being called from across the room. He glanced towards the direction that the shout had originated from and met the gaze of a large, African American man who was heading his way. A grin crept onto his face and he extended his hand once the man got closer.

"Harvey Specter, I can't believe my eyes," the man stated, coming to a stop in front of him. He responded in kind to Harvey's extended hand. "Here I thought you'd fallen off the face of the planet. It's been what… over five years now?"

Harvey shook his head. "It's only been four, Nick. Don't be inflating the numbers, it hurts my ego."

Nick let out a short laugh. "Alright, four years. Doesn't make a difference though. Four years is a long time when you were a regular with the band as a kid. How have you been? Doing alright?"

"I'm surviving," Harvey shrugged. "How are Andrea and the kids?"

That question set Nick off, as Harvey knew it would. He had always loved to talk, filling any silence as soon as it popped up. Harvey guessed that's was part of what had made him a great drummer in his father's band. Nick was great at entertaining and definitely knew how to work a crowd.

As Nick talked about his family and filled Harvey in on what had been happening in his life over the past couple of years, Harvey let his eyes flick around the room. Women in black dresses and men in suits of all designs filled the foyer and into, what he assumed, was the visiting room. Though there was a good sized crowd, he hardly recognized anyone and he probably had himself to blame for that. Ever since his father had passed away he'd… become absent.

Nick clapped Harvey on his shoulder. "I'll stop talking your ear off, Harv. It's good to see you, though, don't be a stranger. Alright?"

Harvey smiled and shook the man's hand once again. "I won't."

Watching Nick walk away, Harvey turned towards the line inching its way into the viewing chapel. He wasn't sure he was ready for this, honestly, but the sooner he got it over with the better. He shoved his hands deep into his suit trousers and took his place at the back of the line. He'd gotten maybe a couple of feet when someone approached from behind and a familiar fragrance assaulted his senses.

"Hey," Donna greeted softly, a small smile thrown his way. She adjusted her handbag on her shoulder and crossed her arms over her chest, following along behind him as the line moved forward.

Harvey looked at her curiously, slowing down slightly so that they walked side-by-side. "Hey. How did you-"

"I'm Donna, remember?" Donna responded, cutting him off. Harvey chuckled at her response. "I wanted to support you, I know how hard this probably is. Besides, I did actually know Pete."

Harvey burrowed his brows in confusion. "You did? How?"

"Your dad," Donna responded quietly. "I would meet him for lunch every now and then and Pete joined us once. He was a good guy."

Harvey felt himself start to soften at her words. He'd known that Donna had a special connection with his father, she'd hung out with him more than Harvey had in the later years. Her explanation of how she knew Pete, though, didn't come as any less of surprise. Nodding his head at her response, Harvey remained silent, following along beside her until they reached the sitting room. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in when he took in the area and realized that there was no body, Pete must have been cremated. That somehow made this a little bit easier.

The line they stood in wound past easels with a barrage of family photos and it eventually ended at Pete's family. Harvey recognized Pete's wife instantly, her grey curls and age earned wrinkles doing nothing to mask the vibrant, youthful woman she'd once been.

"Is this you?" Donna asked excitedly, pointing towards one of the older pictures they stood by.

Harvey squinted at the picture and immediately recognized his pale, freckle covered face and dirty blond mullet. In the picture, young Harvey was perched atop the stool behind Nick's drums. Pete stood beside him, pointing to various components of the instrument.

"Yeah, that's me," Harvey responded, more to himself than to Donna. Seeing the line move forward, he tore his gaze from the picture and followed along.

"I think I'll have to ask for a copy," Donna said, nudging his shoulder slightly as they walked. "For the company Christmas card."

Harvey rolled his eyes but a smile formed on his face nevertheless. He'd have to proof read this year's holiday memo; he loved Donna, but he wouldn't put it past her to keep her word.

Finally reaching the end of the line, Harvey reached forward to gently grasp Pete's wife's hand. The woman looked up at Harvey and stilled. Afraid she was going to be angry or hurt at him for not having been around for the past couple of years, Harvey felt his heart pick up its pace and he made to withdraw his hand. Before he could complete retreat, though, the woman pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Harvey," she whispered into his shoulder, coming up to no more than a little over five feet tall. He didn't say anything, just held her back. He felt Donna place a comforting hand on his shoulder and he was, once again, grateful for her ability to understand without a need for explanation.

A few moment passed before Pete's wife pulled away. She wiped a tear from her cheek and reached up to touch his face.

"I can't believe it's actually you," she said, her voice hoarse from all of the crying he was sure she'd done that day. "I'm so happy that you're here, Harvey."

Turning towards Donna, she offered a warm smile and extended her hand. "And who is this? Your wife?"

"No she's-"

"We're not-"

Harvey and Donna cut short their hurried explanations as their words rushed together. Glancing at each other, a look passed between them; they were used to this assumption of their relationship.

Harvey turned back to Pete's wife. "This is my good friend, Donna. She met Pete once or twice."

"I'm happy you're here then, too, Sweetheart," the older woman responded. She looked knowingly between Donna and Harvey but decided not to comment on their close proximity to each other or the way that they seemed to lean towards one another without even realizing it. She took a deep breath and glanced towards the line of people waiting their turn to greet her. "I won't keep you any longer, Harvey. Please, stop by for lunch sometime? It's been too long."

Harvey nodded in understanding and leaned forward to press a soft kiss to her cheek. "I will."

He turned for the door, pressing his hand softly to the small of Donna's back to guide her alongside him when he heard Pete's wife shout out his name once again. Harvey turned back towards her.

"I almost forgot," she said, stepping from the line as she dug through her purse. Finding what she was looking for, she straightened and extended a worn, yellowed envelope towards him. "I wasn't sure you'd show today but… Pete wanted you to have this. Call me later?"

Harvey nodded, confusion written across his face as he accepted the envelope. Before he had a chance to see what the envelope held, Pete's wife turned and took her place again at the head of the line, greeting the next visitor.

Donna pressed a warm hand to his bicep then and gave it a gentle squeeze. Harvey tore his eyes from the envelope and looked up at her. "How about we go grab some lunch? I'm starving."

Nodding, Harvey straightened and followed her towards the door.

* * *

They found themselves at a small, secluded restaurant not too far from the firm a short drive later. Donna sat across from him, meticulously studying the menu as a waiter approached to fill their water glasses. It still amazed Harvey how natural these situations felt with her.

"Anything to drink?" The waiter asked, pulling a pad of paper from his apron. He glanced first to Donna and Harvey didn't miss the quick once over he gave her.

Straightening, he cleared his throat and pulled the young waiter's attention away from Donna. "I'll have the Macallen 18 and she'll have the Helfrich Pinot Grigio, thanks."

Snapping his drink menu closed, Harvey shoved the folder towards the boy and shot him a glare. The waiter picked up the message Harvey was throwing out and scurried off to get their drinks.

"You didn't have to snap at him," Donna said when the waiter was out of site. She rolled her eyes and picked up her water glass to take a sip. "Besides, I'm used to it by now. I'm Donna, after all."

Harvey rolled his own eyes and glanced around the restaurant. They were one of the only occupied tables in the house and Harvey thought that was perfect as he pulled the envelope Pete's wife had given him from his pocket. Donna's gaze followed his move and she relaxed back into her seat as she watched him.

Sliding one finger under the flap, he pulled the envelope open and a set of keys fell into his hand. Confused, he set the keys aside before opening the letter that accompanied them.

Harvey was silent as he read, a crease of further confusion appearing on his brow. Donna, unable to stand not knowing what was going on, leaned forward and snatched the keys from the table top.

"Well? Did we inherit a boat? What about a yacht?" Harvey shot her a look and Donna shrugged. "What can I say? I look good on the water."

He set the paper aside and reached for the keys in Donna's hand. "He left _me_ a house, actually. In Maine."

"In Maine? What's in Maine?" Donna asked confused.

Harvey shrugged, shoving the keys back into the envelope. "I think he had a summer house up that way, my dad visited it once or twice. Not sure why he'd leave it to me, though."

Donna thought for a moment before responding. "Maybe he felt that you'd get more use out of it than his family. Maybe there's something there for you to find?"

Harvey let out a short laugh. "I doubt there's anything up there aside from trees and moss. I'm not accepting this gift."

"Harvey, at least think about it? Take a couple days to scope out the place? I wouldn't immediately dismiss the gift," Donna said quietly. The tone of her voice drew Harvey's eyes to hers, instantly sparking their connection as additional words, unneeded to be said, passed between them.

"I'll think about it," he promised. Flashy her his signature 'Harvey Specter' grin, he reached for his water glass before continuing. "Maybe there'll be a lake. I heard you look good on the water."

* * *

 **Hopefully by now I've drawn the attention of a few of you for this story. I know it's confusing, but I like to write my stories that way, leaving a bit of mystery until we're further along. If everything was predictable that wouldn't be much of a read, now would it? If you're following along, I'd appreciate reviews, just saying :)** **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

" _Boy, you're going to carry that weight, carry that weight a long time." –The Beatles, 'Carry That Weight'_

* * *

 _ **DONNA, FLASHBACK**_

 _Walking into the bustling New York restaurant, Donna quickly scanned the area and let her eyes light up upon seeing her lunch date. She shot a quick wave in his direction before heading towards him, ignoring the hostess who was ineffectively trying to catch her attention._

" _I've got to be the luckiest guy in this place, having a date like you," Gordon commented, standing from his seat when she drew near. He leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek before pulling her chair out for her like a true gentleman._

' _Harvey could learn a thing or two from his old man,' Donna thought to herself. She shot Gordon a grin and playfully dismissed his compliment with a flick of her wrist._

" _Nonsense. Besides, you really don't know me yet. Who's to say you're the lucky one?" Donna teased._

 _Gordon let out a sharp bark of laughter, his eyes twinkling with the youthful banter. "I know enough, trust me. You're all my son talks about. It's about time that I met the feisty red head that keeps his life together."_

 _Donna felt a blush come to her cheeks and her breath hitch in her chest at the comment. Harvey talked about her? This she couldn't believe._

 _Gordon looked at her softly. He could see what Harvey saw in this young woman. She was vibrant, intelligent and not to mention beautiful._

 _Leaning closer to Gordon, Donna looked around conspiratorially before commenting._

" _Well if he talked about me before all of this, what's he going to say now? I mean I did steal you from him for a lunch date today…"_

" _You're much better company." It was Gordon's turn to wave her off. "Hopefully my son will see that soon enough."_

 _Donna straightened, forcing her attention back towards the menu in front of her as the waiter approached. "Yeah, hopefully…"_

 _Gordon shot her a knowing look. "Maybe you will too."_

 _ **DONNA, PRESENT DAY**_

"Donna, I need you," Louis squeaked out as he hurried up to her desk. The pail sheen of sweat covering his head and the clammy finger prints he was leaving on her glass desk top told her that he'd ran all the way from his office for whatever emergency this was.

"What is it, Louis?" Donna asked, not looking up from the files she was proof reading. Whatever it was, she was almost certain that it wasn't an emergency.

When Louis didn't immediately respond, Donna shot a glance up at him, watching as he tried to catch his breath. She glanced down at her watch. "You have- oh about twenty minutes before I leave for the night, Louis. Really, what's going on?"

"I need your help planning a baby shower for Tara," Louis finally spit out.

Donna rose slowly from her chair, organizing her papers as she did, before calmly filing them away in a desk drawer. "Louis, that job belongs to Tara's family and friends. You should know that."

Louis shook his head, rebutting her words. "That she-devil Tara calls a mother hates me. She's already started planning the worst baby shower in the history of baby showers. I need your help," Louis animatedly replied. He waved comically at her, "I need you to- do your Donna thing."

"My Donna thing…" Donna responded slowly, pretending to not understand what he was talking about. Snapping her fingers, she continued. "Oh, I understand. You want me to throw the most epic baby shower there ever was. A baby shower to end all baby showers. The presidential election of baby showers. The-"

"Yes! Exactly!" Louis exclaimed happily. "So you'll do it?"

"No," Donna responded quickly, cutting him off.

Louis's face fell at her response. "Why not?!"

"Because Louis," Donna started, talking to him like he'd grown three heads. "That is a job for Tara's mother, her girlfriends, her cousins, her aunts… anyone she's remotely close to. And that is not me."

"But you're close to me," Louis responded, quickly interjecting. "Do it for me. Please?"

Donna sighed before once again collapsing into her chair. She took a moment before replying. "Fine, Louis. I'll do it for you," she responded, caving it at his puppy dog expression. "But you're helping me. And it won't be anything big, just a small get together for anyone that can't make it to the other party. Do you understand?"

Louis nodded excitedly. Donna had a feeling that he didn't understand at all. He reached across the desk to hug her but immediately pulled back when he noticed Donna tense.

"Got it, ok. Thank you!" He rushed out. He spun on his heel and disappeared before she could say anything more.

Donna sighed, she was sure that whatever she planned, Louis was about to take this idea to the extreme, as always. She rolled her eyes and turned to start going through the mail that had been stacking up on her desk, she really should stop leaving that for the end of the day.

She'd just reached the end of the stack when a crimson colored envelope caught her attention. Flipping the envelope over, the Harvard emblem caught her attention and she immediately ripped it open. Harvey would have just thrown the mail out, assuming it was a letter asking for donations, but Donna wasn't quick to jump to assumptions. Scanning the front page of the letter she pulled from the envelope, she was glad that she hadn't.

"Well, well, well," Donna muttered to herself as she read. She leaned back in her chair, twirling a piece of hair around one finger as her eyes scanned the page. "Looks like someone's about to RSVP for their class reunion, whether they know it or not."

Grinning, she shoved the letter back into its envelope and then turned to shove it into her purse. She'd take care of that later. If she left it to Harvey, he surely wouldn't attend. He still might not, even if she did RSVP for him. She could try to convince him, though. These things were important, you never knew what kind of connections you could make at such events.

She again rose and started to pack her things for the night when Mike rounded the corner, his messenger bag slung across his shoulders and a slight cockiness to his gait as he approached her desk. He hadn't quite mastered Harvey's level of confidence in his walk yet, but Donna could see that he was giving it a real and true effort.

"Hey there, Puppy. Harvey's gone for the night," Donna greeted him when he approached.

Mike's face fell slightly before he regained his composure. "That's ok. I… well actually, I could use your help, anyway."

Donna huffed as she shrugged on her jacket. "What is it with everyone wanting my help today? Do I look like a fairy godmother? You know what- don't answer that."

Mike rocked back onto his heels, shoving his hands into the pockets of his slacks. "Seriously, Donna. Do you have a minute? I'd really like to talk."

Donna's attention turned fully to Mike at his words and she stopped packing her bag. Rounding her desk, she leaned against the wood of the furniture piece next to him and reached out to lightly touch Mike's arm.

"Sure, I have a minute or two. What's going on?"

Mike sighed and ran a hand through his hair, spiking the short strands in every which direction with the movement. He glanced towards Harvey's office and then back at her before saying anything.

"Listen, I know it's not my place anymore, I'm no longer Harvey's right-hand man but… there's something going on with him," Mike started. "He's been… edgy? More so than usual and I really need his help with some of this wedding planning but lately it seems like his mind is elsewhere."

Donna straightened as she listened to Mike ramble on. She had a feeling that she knew why Harvey was acting so closed-off lately. She thought most of that probably had to do with the death of his father's best friend, the upheaval of the firm, reconnecting with his mother… the list went on and on.

"Anyway," Mike finished, breaking Donna from her thoughts. "I thought… maybe you could talk to him? Find out what's going on? That is, if you don't know already."

Mike gave her a pointed look, knowing full well that Donna almost always knew what was going on with Harvey. Donna brushed him off. If Harvey wanted to let Mike in on his personal matters, that was up to him.

"Sure, I can talk with him," Donna responded. She shot a warm smile at Mike and again reached forward to squeeze his arm. "Why don't you worry about the wedding stuff and leave the Harvey stuff to me? If you need any help with the later, you always know where to find me."

Mike nodded gratefully and reached back to hitch his bag higher on his shoulder. "Thanks, Donna."

He turned for the exit and had only proceeded a few steps when he turned back towards her.

"Do you think this has anything to do with me telling him that he couldn't sleep with you at the wedding? I was only joking you know," Mike asked, a wry grin spreading across his face.

"You what?!" Donna about hissed out playfully.

"You know what, never mind. Forget I said anything," Mike said waving her off before turning for the elevators once again.

In a sing-song voice, he finally called out, "Have a good night, Donna."

* * *

 **I know there weren't any direct Harvey/Donna interactions in this chapter but I hope you'll forgive me. I think this chapter was necessary to build towards where I want this story to go in later chapters. It's important to see how I envision Donna's relationship with Gordon started and how Mike is picking up on some of the changes in Harvey's character. Anyway, please review as always! Much love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

" _Every man has his secret sorrows which the world knows not; and often times we call a man cold when he is only sad." – Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_

* * *

 _ **HARVEY**_

There was an inordinate amount of traffic this morning, that was the one of the first things that Harvey noticed as he crawled through the streets of New York City at a mind numbing speed. His driver, Ray, ever the wise man, chose not to comment on the situation but offered Harvey a smile and a wish for a 'good day' when they finally pulled up outside of his chosen destination. Harvey doubted he'd have anything other than a good day today.

Climbing from the car, he gave a resounding sigh and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket, staring up at the offices of the SEC. He promised he'd give Sean's offer some consideration. The decision he'd come to was that he couldn't afford to be picky on his cases, not with the firm basically starting anew. This didn't mean he agreed with taking the case, though, far from it.

He started towards the entrance, his mind set on his goal of keeping cool during these negotiations. When he reached the ground floor where Sean's office was, Harvey felt that calmness he'd worked on keeping during his walk start to slip. Sean just had that kind of effect on him. Regardless, he shrugged off the ever rising feeling of dread and walked into Sean's office.

"If you're here to accept the case I threw your way, you're ten minutes late," Sean greeted him, not once looking up from the file he was marking in.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Harvey shot back. There went his calm.

Sean glanced up at him and a snarky smile flit across his face as he pompously leaned back in his desk chair and threw his pen onto the stack of papers he'd been working on.

"I mean, Richard Fisad is sitting in my conference room as we speak. You do know who that is, right?"

Harvey nodded. He'd skimmed the file Sean had given him, he knew that Richard was the head of Medtronics, the East side medical device company seeking ownership of All Life, the opposing council.

"What's he doing here? The first hearing for All Life isn't until Friday," Harvey questioned.

Sean shrugged. "He's here to talk through his bargaining chip, Harvey. Time doesn't wait for you to decide to pull your head out of your ass. Some of us need to jump start these kind of cases before we're so behind that it's hard to see the finish line. So here's the plan, you're going to offer to represent him, throwing your weight around like normal, while I play bad cop and pretend that the SEC has gotten involved to investigate unlawful dealings on the All Life side. That kinda news should have him thinking twice about the merger."

Harvey rolled his eyes at Sean's comment and watched as he stood from his chair, shrugging on his suit jacket.

"And what is it that you're really investigating?"

Sean paused before answering. "We're really investigating Medtronics. It can't be a coincidence that they were there as soon as All Life dropped the ball about their financial woes. This isn't the first time, either, that they've consumed another company at the drop of a hat."

Harvey felt realization suddenly start to seep in. "And you have no precedence to investigate them without proof of wrong doing. So you need me to buy you time and get them to confess to insider trading."

Sean grinned and clapped Harvey's shoulder as he passed. "About time you caught on. Come on, can't keep 'em waiting all day."

Harvey didn't move, forcing Sean to stop and turn back to him. Taking a step or two towards him, Harvey pulled his hands from his pockets and narrowed his eyes. "You know what, Sean, I don't give a shit about this case. Getting involved with some back handed, side show case like this is the same kind of bullshit that almost took us down over a year ago with Liberty Rail. Count me out."

He started to push past Sean, heading towards the exit when Sean stopped him cold.

"You're a cold-hearted son of a bitch, Harvey," Sean spat out.

Harvey spun back towards him. "What'd you just say to me?"

"You heard me," Sean continued, closing the distance between them. He jabbed a finger at Harvey before continuing. "You didn't want to take on Liberty Rail because you knew you'd lose; it didn't matter that innocent people had been killed. And now, you don't want to take on this case because you think you'll lose again. And again, it doesn't matter that innocent people are going to hurt from this merger. The price of medical equipment will skyrocket from this merger. Why don't you start thinking of others for a change?"

Harvey remained silent, feeling his heart beat pound in his ears as his blood pressure raised. Thinking over Sean's words, he realized that he was right. He was being a coward, too afraid to help the little guy because he was afraid of losing. He decided then and there that his approach needed to change. Now. He straightened and walked past Sean, giving him a chance to catch up.

"Fine, I'll help you but if this case starts to go south, I'm out," he said, giving Sean a pointed stare. Sean nodded, though Harvey knew he'd put up one hell of a fight if it came down to it. As much as Harvey despised him, he and Sean had very similar personalities, neither one of them willing to back down when it came to something they believed in.

"Come to think of it, if he's here already, then what were you doing in your office still?" Harvey asked as they walked.

Sean gave him a knowing glance. "Your secretary called me an hour ago to tell me you'd be on your way down and to stall until you got here. Honestly, I was only going to give you another five minutes. You're lucky I like your secretary more than I like you."

* * *

It was going on almost nine o'clock that night when Harvey pulled up outside of Donna's apartment. He'd been busy working with Sean all day on the merger account and hadn't had time to swing back around to the firm. Aggravated with the details of the case, he left the SEC and headed straight to the one person who would be able to calm him down.

Rapping his knuckles lightly against her door, Harvey sighed and rocked back onto his heels. The soft sound of footsteps on the other side of the door told him Donna was home and it wasn't long before she was swinging open the door to greet him.

"Hey," she greeted, a warm smile coming to cover her face. She stepped aside to let him in. "How did the meeting going with Cahill?"

Harvey shrugged as he came to stand a few feet into the apartment, enough for her to close the door behind him.

"Sean's an asshole," he summarized, unbuttoning his suit jacket.

Donna rolled her eyes and headed for the kitchen to pour them both a drink. Returning, she handed him a glass of scotch and lead them over to the couch. "Tell me something I don't know. He did try to throw me in jail not too long ago."

Harvey nodded, the memory of that situation still pulled at his emotions. Staring into his drink, he swirled it around the glass before taking a small sip. He stared off into the fire that Donna had burning across the room for a moment before continuing.

"He wants me to help him bust one of the companies involved in the merger for trading insider secretes," Harvey told her. "He needs me to take them on first, though, as a client so that he can get leverage to dig into their shady past."

Donna didn't respond, just pulled her knees onto the couch and turned more fully towards him, urging him to continue.

"This is exactly the kind of shady deals I didn't want to have any part of anymore," Harvey sighed and looked down again before glancing towards her. "But then he brought up my unwillingness to help those that need helped and he called me… cold."

"Oh, Harvey," Donna responded. She reached forward to press a comforting hand to his arm. "You're not cold, far from it. And if you don't feel right taking on the case then… don't."

Harvey let his head fall back atop the couch and stared up at the ceiling. "I think taking on the case is the right thing to do. It's just going to suck, that's all."

Donna squeezed his arm, showing her support for him before leaning back and removing her hand. Harvey instantly felt cold. Lifting his head, he straightened back up on the couch and turned towards her.

"Anyway, his comment got me thinking and- I think that I need to go to Maine," Harvey said. He let his comment sink in and watched as Donna tried to understand the meaning behind his words. He decided to spare her the trouble and continued. "I've been… absent lately. I've let the situation with Mike, with my mother, with… everything get to me and I've been acting like a dick."

Donna opened her mouth to object but Harvey rushed on before she could say anything.

"I know I have, Donna. That's why I think it would be a good idea to clear my head for a few days. I'll head up to Maine for a weekend, spend some time in the woods and come back fresh."

Donna sighed and ran a hand through her hair, a habit she had when she was keeping something from him. Harvey waited for her to spill. "Harvey, I think that's a great idea. But… your schedule is a little full for the next week."

Harvey narrowed his eyes. "With…?"

"I might have registered you for your Harvard reunion on Friday," Donna explained sheepishly. "It's only for a couple of hours. And there will be free food and alcohol."

Harvey rolled his eyes and shot back the rest of his scotch. Standing from the couch, he handed the empty glass to Donna and buttoned his suit jacket back up. "Fine. I'll attend the reunion and then continue on to Maine for the weekend."

He headed towards the front door but stopped before pulling it open. He shot a look over his shoulder at Donna and smiled crookedly. "But you're coming with me."

Donna's eyebrows shot up at his statement. "Why would I come with you?"

Harvey again rolled his eyes. He thought that Donna knew everything. "Because, Donna. I can't show up to my class reunion alone. What will people think?"

Pulling the door open, he shot her one last smile. "Besides, according to you, we've been married for years now. So suck it up, you're coming with me."

* * *

 **Thoughts? Anyone excited for some reunion time? Review, review, review. Please :)** **! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

" _Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy? Do I have your love? Am I still enough? Tell me, don't I? Or tell me […] Do I just need to give up and get on with my life? Tell me baby, do I get one more try? Do I?" – Luke Bryan, 'Do I'_

* * *

 _ **HARVEY, FLASHBACK**_

 _The sound of soft jazz music resonated through his office, almost giving a tranquil atmosphere to the space as it hovered just before ten o'clock at night. Harvey and Donna, as they had been accustomed to doing, sat together trying to find any last shred of evidence that they could from Harvey's case notes for an upcoming trial._

 _Sitting together like this, late at night, alone in his office, Harvey often felt bad. He was sure that Donna had a life outside of this place and he knew he was stealing that away from her whenever he asked her to stay late. Donna never complained, though, and Harvey couldn't bring himself to tell her to go home. He enjoyed her company far too much._

 _Feeling her shift next to him, Harvey tore his eyes from the report in his hands to look over at Donna. He watched as she kicked off her heels and tucked her legs underneath her, nibbling at the end of the pen currently stuck in her mouth as she read through her own set of notes. Harvey, unbeknownst to her, couldn't tear his gaze away. She sat mere inches from him on the leather couch in his office but she might as well have been miles away, he couldn't touch her regardless. Not with that stupid rule of hers._

 _He let out a frustrated sigh, catching Donna's attention and she looked up from her reading to shoot him a quizzical glare._

" _Sorry," Harvey mumbled, turning back to his own notes. He made to brush her off, just as he was used to doing, but Donna had other plans._

 _Uncurling her legs, she leaned back against the opposite arm of the couch and pressed her frigid toes into his thigh. Harvey's gaze shot up to meet her own and he noticed the playful gleam sparkling in her eyes. Two could play at that game._

 _He dropped his file and grabbed onto her feet, tickling the underside of her toes with the lightest of touches. Donna let out a surprised squeal and tried to retract her feet but Harvey didn't let go. He shot her a wicked grin and continued his torture until she was almost in tears with laughter. She suddenly wriggled in his gasp, causing Harvey to lose his balance and he found himself hovering over her._

 _Their eyes locked and the air seemed to thicken between them. Harvey watched as Donna licked her lips, almost enticing him to kiss her. Just as he was about to close the distance, she let out a giggle and brushed the hair from her face._

" _Ok! I give!" Donna said, laughing. Harvey backed up, putting some space between them. Who was brushing who off now?_

 _Harvey, deciding to, once again, let the moment between them pass, rose one hand into the air, a victory grin covering his face._

" _Adrian! Adrian!" He yelled out in triumph._

 _Donna sat up and rolled her eyes. "Rocky? Really?"_

" _Don't hate on one of the greatest sports movies ever made, Donna Paulsen. Besides, you know you're a sucker for Sylvester Stallone," Harvey winked at her and turned back to his work. "Who doesn't have a soft spot for cute, hard-working New York men?"_

 _ **DONNA, PRESENT DAY**_

"What do you think about this?" Rachel asked, holding up yet another floral printed dress for Donna's inspection.

Donna cocked her head, studying the dress. "It's ok," she replied, shrugging. She turned back towards the clothing racks in front of them and continued to thumb through the various pieces. "I'm looking for something a little more… fun."

Rachel raised one eyebrow as she returned the dress to its original resting place. "Fun? I thought this was a college reunion? Who are you trying to impress?" A sly smile covered her face. "Harvey? You know that you could wear a paper bag and he'd still find you hot."

Donna rolled her eyes as she continued to look through her options. "Never know, Rach, could be a cute, young college kid at the same bar that night. Always dress to impress."

Rachel smirked but stayed silent, knowing that Donna wasn't joking. Donna Paulsen always took her clothing very seriously.

"Besides," Donna continued, shooting Rachel her own smirk. "I've got Harvey's credit card. And fun always comes with a hefty price."

Rachel let out a laugh and shook her head. "Alright, I'll keep looking."

Rachel slowly wondered away at that, down another aisle, and Donna found herself alone, free to shop without judgement. Turning towards the multitude of cocktail dresses adorning the shop wall to her right, she made to abandon her current stand of clothing when a little black number she'd somehow missed caught her eye.

"What have we got here," Donna mumbled to herself, pulling the sleek number from the rack. The dress was a dark, midnight black color, very form fitting and accented ever so slightly with dark, gunmetal grey gems around the neckline and slightly over the bodice. "You are perfect."

Pulling her phone from her pocket, she quickly snapped a picture and shot the message to Harvey. She thought he'd enjoy this number and was eager to see his reaction sooner rather than later.

She didn't have to wait long as her phone buzzed a moment later, indicating a received message.

' _That looks expensive…'_

Donna rolled her eyes at the very 'Harvey-like' message.

' _Don't worry, there's a 20% off sale going on today. I could always leave, though, and do my shopping at Target or Walmart…'_ Donna quickly typed back.

Harvey instantly responded. _'No, that dress looks beautiful. Please get it, my treat.'_

Donna felt a smile creep onto her face at his message. Donna, much like Mike, was very much a reflection of Harvey. He, therefore, didn't really mind that she spent his money to look good, he was, after all, benefiting from it as well. Collecting the dress and her purse from where she'd deposited it on a nearby table, Donna turned to find Rachel.

She was heading back towards her friend, eager to leave when she once again felt her phone buzz in her purse. She dug it out to see another text from Harvey.

' _I can't wait to see you in that dress. You'll be the hottest date at the bar ;)'_

She couldn't help but smile and without thinking twice, decided to change her plans for that evening.

* * *

Donna knocked quickly at Harvey's door later that night, refusing to let herself in with her key when she knew he was home. That would just be rude. A look of confusion graced his face when he let her in a moment later and closed the door behind them.

"This is starting to become a habit," Harvey joked mockingly. He headed towards his scotch cabinet to pour them both a drink. "I don't think we've ever been to each other's places this often in the twelve years we've known each other."

Donna shrugged, accepting the drink he passed her, shrugging off her jacket onto the back of his couch, before collapsing on one of the bar stools surrounding his kitchen island. She was exhausted.

"I was bored after shopping all evening," Donna responded. "I mean, God, I love Rachel, but that girl wouldn't know a good Jimmy Choo from a Vera Wang if it killed her. I needed a drink after that excursion and your place was close by."

Harvey smirked, settling onto the stool next to her. He took a small sip of scotch and tilted a bag of nuts towards her from where they rested atop the counter. Donna accepted a few and they sat there for a few moments, enjoying the amicable silence and the crackling of the fireplace without the need for words. To be honest, this was why she had really come over. She could spend hours with Harvey, not speaking a single word and it felt… nice.

"So where's this dress you bought?" Harvey asked after a while, sipping slowly at his scotch. His gaze wondered over to meet hers and Donna smirked seeing the curiousness he was trying so desperately to hide, ever trying to be the cool, 'whatever' guy.

"You'll have to wait for Friday to see it," Donna responded. "You didn't think I'd let one of my only bargaining chips for getting you to go be used so quickly, did you? You can't skip out now."

Harvey sent her a crooked smile and popped a few more nuts into his mouth before responding. "I'll see it eventually, whether or not we go to that reunion."

Donna ignored his comment, knowing he was right. She suddenly remembered she'd brought him something and turned to dig through her purse. After a moment, she extended a well-known Barney's bag towards him.

"What's this?" Harvey asked curiously. He set down his glass and accepted the package, pausing slightly when his fingers brushed hers. Donna felt her heart pick up its pace at the touch but decided to ignore it.

Harvey wasted no time ripping open the bag like a kid at Christmas. He pulled a dark, carbon fiber patterned grey tie from the bag and looked at her questioningly. "Thanks for the tie, Donna. I think that I already have plenty, though."

Donna rolled her eyes and reached forward to snatch the tie from his hand. Standing she turned towards him and stepped close to sling it around his neck, almost close enough to be standing between his knees.

"This tie isn't just any other tie, Harvey," Donna explained, dutifully knotting the tie perfectly as she talked. "This tie matches perfectly with the dress that I bought tonight."

Harvey smirked, suddenly feeling brave. He raised both hands and rested them on her hips, pulling her ever so slightly even closer to where he sat. Donna was shocked at his boldness and felt the air shift between them at the movement. She finished tying the fabric and pulled on it softly to tighten it to the appropriate height, ignoring how goofy it looked against his long sleeve t-shirt. Harvey Specter looked good no matter what he was wearing.

"I'm glad you found it, then," Harvey responded in a low, husky voice. He watched Donna carefully, fully aware of their current position.

Donna suddenly no longer felt tired. There was an energy that pulsed between them, igniting a spark that was getting harder and harder to ignore. She knew she needed to, though. He wasn't ready for this… or maybe it was her that wasn't ready? Regardless, she knew she needed to put some space between them. Now.

Stepping back, Harvey's hands were forced to drop from her waist as Donna turned to once again gather up her purse and jacket. She missed the quick look of disappointment that flashed across Harvey's face.

"I should get going, it's getting late," she told him quietly.

Harvey stood from his seat and helped her into her jacket. He brushed the hair from underneath the collar of the coat and another spark, yet again, lit a fire to her skin at his touch. Donna brushed it off. Maybe one day they'd be ready for that next step but for now… they just weren't there yet.

Turning for the door, Harvey followed her out, probably to lock up behind her, Donna assumed. She turned to him one last time after stepping out into the hallway and was surprised when Harvey leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek.

"Let me know when you make it home?"

Donna nodded. "Good night, Harvey."

"Night, Donna," he responded. He shot her a smile and she turned for the elevator, hearing the click of the door behind her as she retreated. Donna shook off the tension that had filled her body within the last hour, bewildered by the ease of the closeness between them. Who knows, maybe they were closer than she thought?

* * *

 **It's Suits Wednesday, woo! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I felt a smutty chapter was long overdue ;)** **As always, please review, reviews keep me writing. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

" _Don't worry when we fight with each other, worry when we stop, because it means there's nothing left for us to fight for." – Anonymous_

* * *

 _ **HARVEY**_

A light powder of snow was covering the ground when Harvey woke up Friday morning. He groaned at the site, hoping that it wouldn't be a forecast of the weekend ahead. Traveling through a snowstorm to Timbuktu was not his idea of a weekend retreat. Regardless, his bags were packed and he was looking forward to the trip, though that may have something to do with his travel partner.

When he arrived at the office later that morning, Harvey was surprised to find Donna's desk empty. He'd just pulled his phone from his pocket to text her when Rachel and Mike appeared.

"She's taking a vacation day," Rachel stated, not needing to clarify where Harvey's thoughts were. "Said she needed to get a haircut, get her nails done… you know, do some girl things before your trip."

Rachel and Mike shared a look, a smirk flitting across Mike's face at the innuendos just waiting to be thrown out. Harvey instantly wanted to smack the look off of his face but decided to be the bigger man. Shoving his phone into his pocket, he turned for his office.

"Don't you two have work to be getting to? The firm doesn't pay you to fuel the water jug gossip."

* * *

Harvey tapped one hand nervously against his knee as Ray pulled up outside of Donna's apartment later that afternoon. He'd taken a short work day, having to catch their flight not too long after lunch. Glancing towards his wrist watch, he noted that they had exactly one hour to get to the airport. He sighed and climbed from the car, hoping that Donna was ready to go. Turning back towards the car, he pulled a small bouquet of lilies from the backseat and turned back towards her complex. He could be a gentleman.

By the time he reached Donna's door, she was already flinging it open, not noticing him as she tightened a scarf underneath her coat and pulled a small suitcase into the hallway. Harvey cleared his throat and watched as Donna jumped slightly, startled by his presence.

"Harvey," she said, turning towards him, her hand on her chest. She took a calming breath and her eyes flicked to the flowers in his hand. "Are those-"

"For you," Harvey finished, cutting her off. He wore a cheesy grin as he extended the bouquet towards her. "For agreeing to come with me. I know that you probably have better things to do on your weekends off then spend them with me, so I really do appreciate you coming along."

Donna smiled softly and he noticed a twinkle in her eyes as she accepted the flowers and turned back towards her apartment to deposit them in a vase with water. She smirked over her shoulder at him as she walked towards the kitchen. "The only thing I have going on this weekend is you."

Harvey let out a small laugh as his own words he'd once said to her were thrown back at him. When Donna was finally finished prepping the flowers, she turned back towards him and Harvey took the suitcase from her, leading them back down to where Ray was waiting. He handed the suitcase to Ray and pulled her door open. Donna gave him a quizzical look.

"What," Harvey responded, shrugging. "I can be a gentleman."

Donna smirked. "I know you can, it's just not too often that you actually are."

Harvey rolled his eyes and helped her into the car, deciding to ignore her jab. He had a feeling that this was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

The snow had let up by the time their flight touched down in Boston, a fact that Harvey was grateful for. They planned to attend the reunion, spend the night at a hotel and fly out early the next morning to some small, unknown air base in northern Maine. If the weather didn't cooperate, Harvey knew their flight would get delayed, or even worse, cancelled. And Harvey was eager to get this weekend over with.

"Really? A Challenger?" Donna asked incredulously when they were handed the keys to their rental car.

Harvey smirked and again took her bag from her to load it into the trunk of the muscle car.

"This car has upwards of 700 horsepower, Donna. Totally necessary for a drive through Boston."

Walking around to the passenger side of the car, he opened her door and waved to her seat.

"M'lady," he responded, attempting to speak with a British accent. Donna rolled her eyes at his weak attempt but didn't comment and climbed in.

Rounding the car and climbing in to the driver's seat, Harvey glanced at the dash, noting that they only had about half an hour before the reunion started. Thankfully, their drive to the hotel was short and they were within walking distance to the bar where the reunion was being held. He turned the key in the ignition and grinned at the loud purr of the engine, he really was a kid a heart when it came to cars.

* * *

Harvey pulled up outside of the Marriott where they were staying some odd minutes later and tossed the keys of the rental towards the valet that approached. He watched as the young boy's eyes lit up at the sight of the car and Harvey inwardly groaned. He'd have to check for dings and scratches when they returned, sure that the kid was going to do something other than just park the car as he was supposed to.

After checking in with the front desk, Harvey agreed to meet Donna back in the lobby in fifteen minutes. He didn't take long getting ready, however, and sat waiting for her, watching the various couples and families that entered the hotel. He smiled as a small boy chased after his older brother, their parents following along behind them. The scene reminded him of Marcus and Harvey felt a tug at his heart strings. He needed to call his brother and catch up. Too lost in his own thoughts, Harvey didn't notice Donna's approach until she was standing next to his chair. He glanced up and felt his mouth go dry.

"You look- beautiful," Harvey finally commented, standing from his seat. He took in the dress Donna had found and was left speechless. She'd completed the look with a silver set of heels and smokey makeup. He also noticed that she was wearing a bracelet he'd given her for her birthday a year or two ago and he couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you," Donna responded quietly, shrugging into her jacket. She buttoned the coat and turned towards him, reaching out to straighten his tie. "Well, let's get this thing over with."

* * *

Harvey was grateful for the open bar at the reunion. He was three or four scotches in, making the event somewhat tolerable. Donna, as expected, became very popular, very quickly. She made friends with almost everyone that they talked with and Harvey found that he was grateful, it took the attention away from himself.

He smirked at her name tag for not the first time that night. Somehow she'd been registered as 'Mrs. Harvey Specter' and he couldn't say that he was too upset about that. He found it hard to tear his eyes away from her all night and that would have required a lot more explaining if people weren't assuming that they were married. Donna had simply rolled her eyes and accepted the name tag, tongue in cheek.

Accepting the new round of drinks from the bartender, Harvey turned back towards the tables and made his way over to where Donna sat. She was immersed in a conversation with a young brunette but accepted the drink he passed her way when he sat down. Harvey glanced at the woman she talked with but didn't immediately recognize her. He was thinking that she was probably someone's date when his assumptions were confirmed, a man around his own age approaching the table and pressing a kiss to the woman's cheek.

"Harvey Specter. It's been a while," the man greeted smoothly. He offered a hand towards Harvey and he reluctantly accepted.

"That it has, Mark. How's wall street? Still kicking ass and taking names?" Harvey asked.

"Always," Mark responded, taking a sip from his drink. He glanced towards Donna and ran his eyes appreciatively over her form. Harvey tensed, instantly reminded of his classmates womanizing personality and of the multitude of reasons why he hadn't liked him. Harvey straightened and Donna leaned into him slightly, feeling his anxiety start to rise. He leaned back and slung a possessive arm around the back of Donna's chair. She shot him a look, not understanding the dynamic that had suddenly encapsulated the table.

Reading the name tag pinned to Donna's dress, Mark smirked again. "Never thought you'd actually settle down, Harv. Got tired of the carousel of endless faces occupying your bed? Gotta admit, though, I'd think about settling down myself if I had a woman who looked like that."

At this, Harvey felt Donna tense, now understanding the dislike radiating from him. He tensed himself as Mark talked about Donna like she wasn't sitting right in front of him.

"Watch how you goddamn talk," Harvey snapped, sitting rigid in his seat, his fingers curling tightly against the back of Donna's chair. "Have some respect."

Donna decided that she needed to break the tense atmosphere between all of them before Harvey did something he would later regret. She stood, straightening her dress and turned towards Harvey.

"I think that I need some fresh air, care to join me?" Harvey nodded and stood, glaring towards Mark. Donna turned back to Mark's date. "It was nice to meet you."

"You too," the woman replied softly. Harvey instantly felt bad for her, Mark was an asshole.

Snatching their drinks from the table, he turned away and followed along closely behind Donna as they made their escape from the small room out onto one of the balcony's surrounding the high-rise bar. Collapsing against the railing, he extended her drink to her and then ran a hand through his perfectly sculpted hair, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Donna. She knew he only messed his hair up when he was aggravated. Coming to stand in front of him, she reached up to fix the strands and Harvey let her, her touch instantly starting to sooth him.

"Mark was something else, wasn't he?" Donna asked quietly as she worked. She smirked playfully at him. "I mean I know that most Harvard guys are douche's but he takes the cake."

Harvey couldn't help but to grin back. "Being a douche is a requirement to get in, I think. You still like me, though."

Donna laughed softly, not confirming or denying his statement, and finished straightening his hair back out. She came to lean against the railing beside him. "Sometimes," she eventually responded.

Harvey smiled warmly towards her, itching to reach out and touch her porcelain skin. He restrained himself, though, knowing that would be inappropriate. "So what were you talking about with his date? Seemed like you two were hitting it off…"

Donna shrugged, running her hand around the rim of her wine glass as she stared into the drink.

"Just about the future, about what we're currently doing with our lives and what our goals and dreams are. She was actually very nice and easy to talk with."

Harvey once again tensed at her words. The future was one topic that they adamantly avoided. Harvey was afraid that if they ever did broach the subject, that she'd bring up eventually wanting to leave the firm, leave him. And that thought scared the shit out of him. He suddenly felt brave, though, the scotch having that effect on him.

"And what are your plans? For the future, I mean."

Donna was quiet a moment. "I don't know. I think that I'd like… to find someone, settle down. You know, do the whole family thing."

Harvey nodded as he listened and threw back the rest of his drink. He couldn't blame her for wanting those things, hell, sometimes he himself wanted the same things. He just wasn't sure how to get there, though.

"Donna, I know that I've held you back from accomplishing a lot of your dreams," Harvey said quietly. Donna's eyes shot to his, her gaze quizzical and unnerving. "What I mean is, for the past twelve years, you've been focused on helping me accomplish my goals. You've put your own needs on the back burner. So if you ever… you know, want to start focusing on yourself- you've got my blessing."

Donna didn't respond, she only looked at him quietly. Harvey didn't break their gaze, anxiously trying to decipher what was going through her head. He watched as she threw her own drink back and clutched her hands to her shawl.

Shaking her head, Donna turned from him to stare out at the Boston skyline. "You're unbelievable, you know that?"

Harvey turned towards her, one arm against the railing as he took in her tense frame. Knitting his brows, he asked, "What do you mean?"

Donna turned fiercely towards him, anger suddenly resonating from her body. "My dreams and goals have always included you and accomplishing your goals, Harvey. I haven't put myself on the back burner. Sure, I may not have followed some of my dreams, like acting or piano, but that doesn't mean that I have lost myself by completing consuming my time with you. You really are very egotistical."

Harvey reached out a hand to touch her, but she flinched away, instantly hurting him. "I didn't mean it like that, Donna. You know that."

"Then what did you mean?" Donna asked sharply. She again shook her head. "You know what, scratch that question. Why don't we turn this back around? What are your goals for the future? I know you don't have dreams, you've pointed that out many, many times already."

Harvey remained silent, confused as to her hurt. Their gazes didn't waver and Harvey felt that he could have cut the tension between them with a knife. This wasn't how he envisioned this weekend going.

"I do have dreams, Donna," Harvey responded quietly after a few minutes had passed between them. He suddenly felt the need to break their eye contact and turned from her to stare out at the surrounding landscape. "I just…" he trailed off, unsure where he was going with this.

Donna shook her head again. "Well, don't act like you care about my future when you have no idea where yours is headed, ok? That's not fair."

She reached the entrance back into the bar and turned to him one last time. Harvey desperately wanted to reach out, to pull her into his arms and apologize, but he felt himself holding back, as always. Donna read this, hurt flashing across her face. Did that mean that she wanted him to cross that threshold? Wanted him to take that chance? Harvey was confused. He let that confusion freeze him up once again and didn't react.

Donna sighed and turned away. "Come on, I need another drink."

* * *

 **What do y'all think? Will this fight impact their weekend? Will Harvey ever be ready to talk about the future and what he wants with Donna? I'm eager to hear y'alls thoughts! Just a side note, I'll be gone on vacation for a week so I probably won't have time to update again for a week or so (though I'll try). Reviews might inspire me to write, though, while I'm lounging on the beach with a mimosa :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

* * *

" _We have two ears and one mouth so that we can listen twice as much as we speak." – Epictetus_

* * *

 _ **HARVEY, FLASHBACK**_

 _Harvey gripped the wooden bat tightly between his hands and swung with every ounce of energy he had. The baseball, upon coming into contact with his bat, shot forward, as if repelled by an explosive, and flew out of the park. Harvey dropped the bat and his hands fell to his knees as he tried to catch his breath, instantly drained._

 _Gordon took in his son for a moment, not moving from the pitcher's mound. He could see that Harvey was struggling with something but his son, much like himself, was often not too eager to divulge any personal struggles. He sighed, plucked his mitt from his hand and slowly walked over to Harvey._

" _Alright out with it," Gordon demanded softly, tossing a water bottle to his son._

 _Harvey stood back up and drained half of the bottle before turning, exiting the playing field and collapsing onto one of the benches lining the diamond._

" _Out with what?" He questioned, acting stupid._

 _Gordon raised his eyebrows and dropped next to Harvey on the bench. "What's going on, Harv? The last time you spent an afternoon ripping the leather off of baseballs, you'd gotten into a fight with your best friend, Jimmy. So I'll repeat, out with it."_

 _Harvey sighed and tossed his batting glove at the chain link fence in front of them. "Melissa and I broke up," he finally admitted._

" _I'm sorry to hear that," Gordon responded sympathetically. He reached down to pat Harvey's knee. "Any particular reason why?"_

 _Harvey shrugged. "I dunno. She said something about us graduating soon and heading off to different colleges. I don't understand why that should make a difference for if we stay together or not. Lots of people do the long distance thing."_

" _They do," Gordon agreed, nodding. "Perhaps it has more to do with heading different directions in life, though. You know what I mean?"_

 _Harvey shook his head, not quite understanding where his father was going with this. He was seventeen, almost eighteen years old, he didn't have the years of experience that his father did with women._

 _Gordon thought for a moment before continuing. "What I mean is, she's most likely got a set plan for the next couple years, most women do, and you… well you've always been a 'fly by the seat of your pants' kind of guy. I'm not saying that there's anything wrong with that. It's just… your plans might not quite match up with hers. You get me?"_

 _Harvey let out a sigh and slowly nodded. "Yeah, I get you. Still sucks, though."_

 _Gordon nodded and clapped Harvey's shoulder lightly before standing. "I know it does, Harv. Breaking up with someone always sucks. You know what it does do, though?"_

 _Harvey shook his head, standing up to follow his father back out to the baseball field._

 _Gordon grinned over his shoulder at him. "It means that now you're free to find the person that you're really meant to spend the rest of your life with. It just wasn't meant to be Melissa."_

 _Harvey thought about his father's explanation and let a small smile cover his face. Picking back up his bat, he returned to the batter's box and turned towards Gordon once again._

" _Alright old man, enough with the sappy love advice. Start throwing me some heat."_

 _ **HARVEY, PRESENT DAY**_

Harvey rocked back onto his heels before pulling his hand from his pocket and hesitantly knocking lightly on Donna's hotel room door. He was nervous, to say the least, after their disagreement last night. Sure, they'd finished the evening amicably but upon reaching the hotel afterwards, they'd simply gone their separate ways, neither eager to pick up their conversation from where it'd been left. Normally they would have shared a night cap at the hotel bar or something. Going to bed not totally on good terms with her made him anxious. He let out a sigh. Hopefully they could make amends or this was bound to be an awkward weekend.

Donna opened the door no more than a moment later and Harvey offered her a crooked grin, extending the coffee he'd brought for her. She paused a moment but then graciously accepted and opened the door wider so that he could follow her into the room. He quickly saw that she was half packed and was in the midst of furiously throwing odds and ends into her bag.

"Sorry, I overslept and my alarm must not have gone off," Donna explained hastily. "I should be ready in a moment or two, just need to find my…"

She trailed off, searching the room with her eyes. Harvey raised an eyebrow in question and plucked her cell from where it was half hidden under the bed sheets.

"Your cell phone?" He finished, raising the device towards her.

Donna let out a small smile and reached for the phone. "Thanks."

"Listen, Donna," Harvey started, watching as she packed. "I wanted to apologize for our fight last night."

Donna glanced up at him as she rolled the cord for her hair dryer and then placed it into her suitcase. "There's no need to apologize, Harvey. Really."

Harvey shook his head, disagreeing. "I shouldn't have insinuated that your world is consumed entirely by me. I just meant that I want to be more supportive of your end goals in life, whether those include me or not. You know that I've never- thought of you as just my secretary. You're my best friend, Donna, and I want to make sure that you know that."

Donna stopped her packing, her back to him. Harvey watched as his words sunk in and she slowly turned to face him. She ran a hand through her hair, brushing it from her face, and once again, Harvey felt this uncommon urge to reach out and touch her. He shoved his hands back into his pockets to avoid doing so.

"I know," Donna answered after a moment. She flashed him a small grin and zipped up the suitcase. "I shouldn't have taken what you said so personally, it was probably all of the wine and that Mark guy getting on my nerves."

Harvey nodded in understanding. "So you forgive me?"

Donna rolled her eyes and nudged his shoulder with her own before shrugging on her coat. "Like I said, Harv, there's nothing to forgive you for. Besides, I feel like you forgot the stuffed animal and chocolates that are supposed to follow such an apology. I didn't know that you were a fan of such girly emotions."

Harvey let out a sharp laugh and took her bag, heading for the door. Throwing his own cocky smile over his shoulder at her, he shrugged. "I'm not but I've already told you before, I'm a Donna fan."

* * *

By the time they actually got on the road and started their trek towards the airport, the snow had once again started falling and Harvey had the heat going full blast in the car. It was mid-January so the weather wasn't unexpected, but he hated driving in it none the less. Donna sat beside him, nervously tapping her fingers against the center console as she stared out her window at the flying flurries.

Harvey reached out suddenly and covered her hand with his, stopping her insistent tapping. Donna's gaze shot towards him at the electrifying touch and she offered him a weak smile before retracting her hand.

"Sorry," she said, apologizing. "I get nervous traveling through inclement weather. You don't think they'll delay our flight, do you?"

Harvey didn't answer, not sure of anything at this point. The snow didn't seem that bad, he'd flown through worse, but airlines were always an unknown. Before he had a chance to respond, both of their cell phones were buzzing. Not a good sign.

"Shit," Donna said, glancing at her screen.

Harvey tore his eyes from the road to look at her quizzically. "What is it?"

Sighing, she flashed the phone towards him. He gave her that infamous 'are you kidding?' look, indicating that he couldn't read what was on the phone while trying to keep them on the road at the same time.

Donna let out another sigh. "They've completely cancelled the flight due to an incoming snow storm."

"God dammit," Harvey swore under his breath, slowing the car down as they approached a red light. He ran a hand through his hair and flipped out his own phone to confirm that he'd received the same message she had.

"We could head back?" Donna offered softly, trying to keep them both calm. "We could stay another night at the hotel and catch the first flight out in the morning?"

Harvey dropped his head back against his headrest. "We can't, actually. The hotel was completely booked when I got us our rooms. There's no way that they have any vacancies now, especially with flights being cancelled."

Donna thought for a moment. "We could find another hotel. Boston's a big city, Harvey."

Harvey considered her proposal, not responding for a moment as he eased off the gas to start moving the car again when the light changed to green. He took in the weather outside the front windshield and weighed their options. They could find another hotel and fly out tomorrow but there was no guarantee that flights wouldn't be cancelled then as well. And besides, tomorrow was Sunday. What was the point in a one-day trip? Their other option was to drive themselves. They could make it to the cabin in a few hours. Flipping on his turn signal, Harvey made a quick decision.

"Harvey?" Donna asked, questioning what they were doing. She watched him carefully, her gaze once again unnerving him.

"I vote that we just drive to the cabin," he explained. "This snow really isn't that bad, we've got a powerful car, and it's only a few short hours away. What do you think?"

Donna didn't respond and Harvey risked a glance her way. He saw the lines creasing her forehead, indicating that she was contemplating his offer. Harvey knew that the other reason he was pushing for them to keep going was that if they turned back now, he was afraid he'd make up excuses to never go to the cabin. He needed this trip.

"Ok," she responded after a moment. "But we're stopping for more coffee."

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay in updating, I just got back from my vacation a couple of days ago. Just to recap this chapter, Harvey apologized for being an ass and Donna agreed to drive to Maine after their flights were cancelled. There's sure to be some more pent up tension between the two during this trip, so stay tuned and make sure to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

" _Not until we are lost do we begin to understand ourselves." – Henry David Thoreau_

* * *

 _ **DONNA**_

The flurries that had started as innocent, mild flakes had soon started to come down heavier, not quite making their drive unbearable but still making it uncomfortable just the same. The longer they drove and the worse that the weather seemed to get, the more anxious Donna became. She tried to flip through her phone for a distraction, rereading the same news articles and emails for the better part of an hour, but she caught herself wearily glancing between the road ahead and Harvey on a frequent basis. Once or twice he caught her stare and gave her a warm smile, picking up on the tension that seemed to be oozing from her every pore.

Driving along at a slow pace, she was sure that Harvey's estimate of 'only a few hours' was instantly doubled. She let out a sigh of frustration, flipped her phone into her purse and raked a hand through her hair.

"You alright?" Harvey asked, not tearing his eyes from the road. Glancing towards the dash to catch the time, he shot her a quick look.

Donna nodded but didn't verbally respond. It was obvious she wasn't alright and saying that she was would be lying. She shifted in her seat and took in the passing scenery, finding it more and more difficult to make out anything but snow. She was just about to suggest that they stop for something to eat when her stomach let out a loud growl and Harvey smirked in her direction.

"Hungry? I saw a sign for a few fast food places and a diner off of the next exit?"

Donna nodded, eager to get off the roads. "That sounds nice, actually. I could probably eat an entire cow right about now."

Harvey chuckled and flipped on his turn signal to indicate their exit from the freeway. "Now that's a sight I'd like to see."

Donna let out her own giggle and turned back towards the road, watching as Harvey professionally maneuvered them off of the highway, only slowing a couple of times when the car's tires lost their grip on the asphalt because of patches of ice. She let out another shaky breath but didn't comment.

Approaching the end of the exit ramp, Harvey was forced to turn the car right when confronted with a one-way only sign. Donna continued to stare out at the passing scenery, watching as he made a couple of turns, and became quickly confused when she didn't see anything more than a gas station and a house or two immediately off of the exit ramp.

"Are you sure that the food was off of this exit?" She asked with concern.

Harvey didn't respond, only focused even harder on their drive as it became apparent that the roads hadn't been plowed in a couple of hours. Donna decided not to push him, knowing how testy Harvey could become when a battery of questions was thrown his way during an unpredictable situation. She couldn't stay quiet for long, however, when their five-minute detour turned into fifteen minutes and then into twenty, still with no site of a restaurant.

Harvey sighed and slowed the car down, pulling into an empty business parking lot before coming to a complete stop. He pushed the gear shift into park and pulled his phone from his pocket.

"You've got to be kidding me," he growled a moment later, tapping furiously at the screen. "Do you have reception? Looks like I'm SOL right now."

Donna withdrew her own phone and shook her own head when she found that she too had no reception. She turned in her seat to face him more directly and reached across the console to lay a comforting hand on his arm, squeezing his arm briefly through his jacket. Harvey let out a sigh and relaxed back into his seat.

"Guess these Chargers weren't quite meant for the snow, huh?" He quipped sarcastically, staring out his window at the winter wonderland surrounding them. He turned back towards her. "Any thoughts? I bet I missed the exit where the food really was, it was getting kind of hard to see."

Donna nodded in understanding. "We could- turn back for the highway. Keep going until we see more signs for food?"

Harvey glanced towards the driver's side dash and let out another sigh. "We could but we won't make it far. We're getting low on gas, I didn't want to say anything before and worry you seeing as how you're nervous enough with this weather."

Donna instantly tensed. This situation was a horror story in the making.

Harvey noticed her reaction and turned towards her, once again covering her hand with his. "Hey. We passed a gas station or two when we exited the highway, remember? We'll just make our way back, no big deal." Flashing her a crooked grin, he turned and shifted the car back into drive. "There might be a cow or two around here that I could even kill for you. You know, if you're _that_ hungry."

Donna rolled her eyes and turned back towards the road. Pulling back out onto the main street, Harvey turned to head back in the direction from which they'd came, crawling along even slower now as the snow picked up. By the time they'd reached the gas station, the weather had dropped at least five more degrees and the road upon which they traveled was pure white. Harvey didn't waste time pulling up to a pump and cutting the engine. He shoved a winter hat onto his head and his hands into a set of gloves before turning back to Donna and telling her that he'd be right back.

She watched nervously as he climbed from the car and almost jogged to the gas station's store. Her heart dropped as she watched him tug a few times at the handle of the door, finding it locked. He eventually gave up in defeat and ran back to the car, slamming the door behind him.

"God dammit!" Harvey cursed, slamming his gloved hands against the wheel. He took a few calming breaths and the air fell silent between them.

When the sound of knocking against the driver's side window sounded, Donna about jumped out of her skin in shock. Harvey glanced towards her, making sure she was ok before rolling down the window.

"Howdy there," a young man greeted, a scarf covering most of his face to shield him from the snow. "Are y'all looking for some gas?"

Harvey nodded eagerly. "Yeah, you own this place? We'd really like to fuel up and get back on the road…"

The man shook his head. "Nah, I don't own it, Frank does. And Frank's at home with his sick wife today. I was just helping out by making sure the place was still standing. He'll be back tomorrow, though, if y'all are ok staying a night. Weather's getting kinda too bad to be driving in, isn't it?"

Donna felt Harvey tense beside her as the man spoke. She couldn't blame him, it appeared that they might be stuck.

Glancing back towards her, they shared a few unspoken words. They knew that the roads were getting treacherous, could they afford to give up a night of travel, though? But... they really were starving…

Turning back towards the man, Harvey pushed his hat further up on his head. "Ok, I think we can wait it out for a night. Where would the nearest hotel be? And how about a restaurant?"

The man chuckled and flipped a thumb back over his shoulder at the gas station. "You're looking at the only 'restaurant' in this town, sir. We've got a whole two stop signs, one red light, and a fire truck. Not much out this way, or near it for that matter," he responded. He stopped talking and appraised Harvey and Donna for a moment before continuing. "Tell you what, though, my wife and I run a sort of bed and breakfast outta our place during the summer. It's not much but we could probably spare a room and some food if you're interested?"

Harvey stayed silent, unsure if he could trust this man, more importantly if he could trust this man with Donna. He glanced back over at her and their gazes locked. Donna shrugged.

"It's getting really bad out, Harv," she told him quietly. "I don't mind stopping for the night, if you're ok with it?"

Harvey sighed and turned back towards the man. "Sure, that sounds great. Lead the way."

* * *

"I'm Charlie and this is my wife, Beth," Charlie introduced when they'd made it back to his place a short few minutes later. Their house wasn't far from the highway and Donna was glad, it meant they didn't have far to travel when they got back on the road in the morning.

"It's nice to meet y'all," Beth welcomed warmly, pulling Donna into a surprising hug.

Harvey smirked at her shock, always finding it funny when the 'all-knowing' Donna failed to see something coming. After shedding their coats, they were led towards the kitchen and offered a couple of sandwiches that Donna wasted no time scarfing down, eyeing the last half of Harvey's hungrily. He rolled his eyes but pushed the plate towards her without complaint.

"So where are y'all headed," Charlie asked. Harvey began to wonder about his southern twang, it wasn't too often you heard that lazy drawl this far north. Charlie must have read his thoughts as he answered, "Sorry about the accent, we moved up this ways a few years back. Haven't lost that southern drawl quite yet."

Harvey laughed, leaning back into his chair. "It's alright, I understand you perfectly fine. And to answer your question, we're headed north to a cabin a family friend left me in his will. Shouldn't be too much further, actually."

Charlie nodded. "Well you picked a heck of a weekend to make the trek, I heard that the snow's only supposed to get worse. It's gonna continue through Tuesday or Wednesday, I think."

Donna stilled, pushing her now empty plate away from her as she shot a look in Harvey's direction.

"Are you and your wife going to spend long up there? Wouldn't want you to get snowed in…"

Donna opened her mouth to correct him but Harvey cut her off. He was ok with letting Charlie think they were married, it meant that he was there to protect Donna and… he was. "No, just plan on staying a day or two at the most," stretching, he let out an extended sigh. "I don't mean to be rude or anything but- would you mind showing us to our room? The sooner we get to bed; the sooner we can get back on the road."

Charlie nodded and rose from his chair, hitching his head for the pair to follow him. Leading them out of the kitchen, he headed up the stairs and stopped at one of the first doors on the second floor landing. He opened the door into the room and waved his arm in graciously.

"This be y'all's room," he drawled, tipping the brim of his baseball cap. "There's fresh towels in the hall closet and the bathrooms down thata way. Holler if you need anything at all."

Harvey reached for his wallet. "Thank you, really. We appreciate it. How much do I owe you?"

Charlie shook his head, pushing Harvey's offer aside. "Nothing at all, happy to help. Now come back during the warmer months and I'll collect from y'all then," he said with a grin. "Have a good night."

Harvey shook his hand, instantly liking the man. People like Charlie and Beth were hard to come by now days. Following Donna into the small bedroom, Harvey closed the door behind them. She turned back towards him and rose one eyebrow.

"Wife? Now we're stuck sharing a room, Harvey," she responded pointedly. Harvey could tell that she wasn't truly too upset, though, as that extra spark that usually accompanied her bouts of anger was missing.

He shrugged, dropping their overnight bags onto the large king sized bed. "I think we'll survive sharing a bed for a night, Donna," He regarded her softly. "It'd make me more relaxed not having you in another room at a stranger's house. So- appease me? Please?"

She rolled her eyes and headed for the bathroom. "Fine. But no cuddling, you getting clingy when you sleep."

Harvey felt a blush, highly uncommon for him, fill his cheeks. He instantly remembered why she knew that small fact about him and it brought back a torrid of memories from 'that night'. She grinned cheekily at him as she passed to go out into the hall.

"And I get most of the blankets, I get cold at night."

* * *

 **Thoughts on where this is headed? Is the tension high enough? I'd love to hear y'all's thoughts! Please review, much love!**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

* * *

" _Eating is so intimate. It's very sensual. When you invite someone to sit at your table and you want to cook for them, you're inviting a person into your life." – Maya Angelou_

* * *

 _ **DONNA, FLASHBACK**_

 _Rummaging through Harvey's kitchen cabinets, Donna let out a sigh. There wasn't much to choose from on his barren shelves and she didn't have enough time to shop either. Just as she thought that, a quick rapping at the door caught her attention. She slapped the cabinet door shut in front of her and reluctantly walked over to answer his front door._

" _Hey, Bud, sorry I'm late. I was- Donna?" Gordon Specter cut his greeting short, surprised to see his son's assistant answering his front door. "Is Harvey home? We were supposed to have dinner tonight, at least I think we were?"_

 _Donna smiled timidly and stepped aside so that Gordon could enter the apartment. "You were. Harvey, however, was pulled back into court this afternoon and it doesn't appear that he's going to be free any time soon. I thought I could substitute for him? Just this once, I promise."_

 _Gordon chuckled as he followed Donna into the kitchen and shed his jacket onto one of the bar stool surrounding the center island. He leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. "Absolutely. How could I turn down dinner with such a beautiful woman? My son's missing out."_

" _Thank you," Donna responded softly, a blush covering her cheeks. Harvey had, without a doubt, learned how to sweet talk women from his father. Their mannerisms were identical and Donna felt her heart pick up its pace at his father's words, just as she was accustomed to feeling from Harvey's. She took a moment, collecting her thoughts before turning back towards the counter where she'd deposited what odds and ends she could extract from Harvey's cupboards._

 _Brandishing her arms grandiosely, she presented her findings to his father. "So Harvey hasn't left us much to choose from but… how would you feel about having mac'n'cheese, tuna sandwiches, pork and beans or… something in a purple can from 1994?"_

 _She scrunched up her nose at the worn-out label. She didn't know what the contents inside of the can exactly were but she was sure that they had long since expired._

" _Hmmm," Gordon responded, pretending to think. He picked up the box of mac'n'cheese and examined the cover for a moment before tossing it back on the counter and reaching into his pockets to dig out his phone. "I'm thinking pizza. How's that sound?"_

 _Donna smiled widely and nodded. "Pizza sounds delicious and I have Harvey's credit card. We're going all out."_

 _Gordon let out another laugh and tossed his phone towards Donna so that she could order their dinner. Turning for the liquor cabinet on the other end of the room, he shot a glance over his shoulder before extracting a glass and an expensive looking bottle from the shelves._

" _While you're doing that, why don't I pour us a glass of Harvey's finest? Can't let this evening go to waste."_

 _ **DONNA, PRESENT DAY**_

When Donna awoke the next morning, she felt obtrusively hot. Not warm like she'd been sitting next to a slow burning fire, but- hot, like she'd been roasting in that fire overnight. She groaned and made to push the covers off her body but stopped short when her actions were prevented by a heavy weight pressing across her stomach. Confused, she peeled one eye open and turned her head to find no other than Harvey Specter, pressed tightly against her side. He had one arm wrapped tightly around her middle, a leg strewn over her own and was breathing hotly into her neck.

Donna stilled at the site. As much as she wanted to push him away- she found that she couldn't. He looked almost peaceful as he slept, the worry lines that often adorned his face were gone, his body was relaxed, and he seemed almost… happy. Donna let a small smile cross her features at the sight and couldn't help but to reach towards him and run a hand lightly over the stubble that had started to gather on his cheeks. The movement, however, stirred him and she quickly pulled back.

Retracting slightly away from him, Donna watched as Harvey slowly awoke. He stretched one leg slightly and then made to do the same with his arm when he stilled, realizing their position. His eyes shot open and he instantly pulled away. Donna immediately missed his warmth but didn't comment, choosing instead to sit up, her back to him as she straightened her pajamas.

"Morning," Harvey greeted softly, his voice gravely and hoarse from not having been used in a few hours. "Sorry about that."

Donna rose from the bed and shot a look at Harvey, raising one eyebrow. "Told you you'd end up cuddling with me."

Harvey laughed and pushed himself into a sitting position. Glancing towards the clock on the bedside table, he noted that it was just shy of eight o'clock. "Well, let's get this party started. We can try to out race the sunlight as we drive."

After showering and thanking Charlie and Beth for their hospitality, Donna and Harvey headed back out on the road. They were able to finally get some gas at the station before returning to the highway and trudging their way north.

A few hours passed, the roads staying somewhat clear of snow, when Donna glanced towards the map on her phone and commented that they shouldn't have too much further to travel. She wasn't wrong when less than thirty minutes later they were pushing up a worn gravel path that appeared to lead nowhere. The trees thickened on either side of the road as they drove and the snow, appearing to not having been plowed in a while, made Donna worry that their car would get stuck. Harvey kept them moving, however, and she was able to let out a thankful sigh when they pulled up to a dimly lit cabin minutes later.

Putting the car into park and killing the engine, Harvey turned towards Donna as he pulled on his snow cap.

"Wait here for a minute, I want to check the place out and make sure it's safe first," he commented, reaching for his door handle.

Donna rolled her eyes but didn't comment. Sometimes the best approach to Harvey's ridiculous protectiveness was to not react. She watched as he climbed from the car and trudged towards the front door. Letting himself in to the cabin, Donna instantly began to worry. Night had started to settle in around them and the eerie darkness was starting to become unnerving, especially now that she was alone. Pulling her phone from her pocket, she decided to pull her mind off their surroundings and make a call back to the office. They surely were going to need more than a few days for this trip seeing as it was now Sunday.

"Donna, thank, God," Louis greeted with exhaustion after a few rings. "You would not believe the amount of work that has piled up since you and Harvey took off on Friday. Tell me that you're almost back."

Donna again rolled her eyes, exhausted just from listening to Louis. "Actually, Louis, we're going to need a few more days. I'm thinking until Wednesday at least."

"What? No, no way," Louis started, protesting vehemently. "I can't run this place by myself, Donna. It's a mad house back here. I had to fire one of the associates just yesterday for eating one of my bran bars! I need backup!"

"Louis, listen to me carefully," Donna responded tersely. She sat up straighter in her seat and gripped the phone tightly. "You are not to fire, or hire, anyone until we return. Understand? And you are perfectly capable of handling the firm for a few more days. You are a managing partner, for God sake. Step up to the reigns!"

She listened as Louis started to rant on the other side of the phone but decided to tune him out. He could be very over dramatic sometimes. Just as she was about to cut him off, a sharp knocking at her window had Donna about flying out of her skin. She turned to find Harvey motioning for her to get out of the car. She held up a finger, indicating she needed a minute before turning back to her conversation with Louis.

"Louis… Louis! Listen to me," Donna snapped. Louis instantly stopped talking. "I'm hanging up now. Harvey and I will see you on Wednesday. Have a great night."

Not giving him a chance to rebuttal, Donna ended the call and took a deep breath before exiting the vehicle and following Harvey into the cabin. He'd used her time on the phone to move their things into the cabin and she was instantly grateful, not sure she would have made the trek through the feet of snow with her luggage.

"Who was that?" Harvey asked as he plucked his snow hat from his head and unzipped his parka.

"Oh, just Louis, dramatizing everything as usual," Donna replied, glancing around the interior of their temporary home. From what she could see, the place was quite nice. It appeared to have been remodeled recently, with a large, open layout, newly installed wooden floors and a warm, inviting fireplace, already burning, in the living room.

Harvey grunted with acknowledgement at her statement and walked past her towards the bedrooms to show her where she'd be staying. Pushing open the second door he came to, he waved her inside.

"This is your room. Mine is the one right across the hall and the bathroom is down at the end of the corridor," he explained.

Donna dropped her overnight bag onto the bed and turned back towards him. Smirking, she unzipped her own coat and walked back out into the hall. "What, no cuddling tonight? How am I supposed to sleep now?"

Harvey laughed and followed her into the kitchen. "I'm sure you'll find a way."

Donna set her purse atop the kitchen counter and suddenly stilled. Turning towards Harvey, she asked worriedly, "Harv, we were going to stop at a grocery store when we got up here but I didn't see any on the way? What did you want to do for dinner?"

It was Harvey's turn to smirk at her. "Sometimes I have to do all the thinking, Donna. Don't worry, I called Pete's wife before we left and had her arrange for someone to stock the place before we got here. There's plenty of food."

"Good," Donna responded, smiling. She turned towards the cupboards. "So what are you making me?"

* * *

The soft glow of the fireplace and the slow burn from the wine that they sipped after their dinner made the atmosphere in the cabin quite tranquil. Everything was warm, inviting and Donna could honestly say that she was enjoying herself.

"You know, I have to say that I'm surprised," Donna told Harvey quietly, staring into the embers of the fire from her place on the couch just feet from him.

Harvey turned to her questioning. "About what?"

Donna smiled before answering. "That you thought ahead for once. About the food I mean. The last time I had to cook dinner with your food supplies, I had to order pizza."

Harvey let out a short laugh and took a small sip from his glass. "I remember. I also remember you and my father downing a good part of my $6000 bottle of 30-year-old scotch."

Donna shrugged. "Serves you right for abandoning both of us for work. And leaving us no food for dinner."

Harvey didn't respond for a moment, letting her sentence hang between them. The soft ticking of the grandfather clock across the room was the only sound aside from the crackling of the fire.

"He loved you, you know," Harvey said quietly after a minute. He glanced towards her. "Every time we talked our conversations would start with him asking about you."

"He was a great man, I miss him," Donna responded, staring down into her drink. She shifted in her seat and was surprised at how closely they sat when her shoulder bumped against Harvey's.

"Me too," Harvey whispered. He let out a sigh and leaned back into the couch cushions.

Donna could feel the sadness emanating from him, as it often did when his father was brought up. She knew how close they had been and the mere thought of Gordon almost always brought Harvey down. She set her now empty glass down atop the coffee table and leaned into Harvey to offer her company. He instantly wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her even more tightly into his side. She was, once again, surprise at how natural it felt to be held like him like this. They sat like that for a while, neither speaking but both enjoying the closeness of the moment, before Harvey spoke up again.

"Sometimes… sometimes I wonder if I've even made him proud, you know? I mean he was always about the bigger picture: kids, family, health, happiness. And I… I've been about the here and now. I've tried so hard to accomplish my career goals that I- I've got nothing else. Not really anyway."

Donna tensed as she listened to him. She knew how hard it was for Harvey to talk about such personal matters. He'd grown a lot in the last year or so but even this was a big step for him, admitting where he thought he was weak. Leaning back from him, she set aside his glass and turned to stare up into his eyes, reaching forward to place a comforting hand on his cheek.

"You have accomplished a lot of great things, Harvey. Your dad was always- and still is- extremely proud of you. Don't cut yourself short," Donna admonished softly, rubbing the pad of her thumb against his jaw line.

Harvey, much to her surprise, didn't flinch at the touch, instead almost leaned into it. The old Harvey she knew would have backed away at her comforting caress. The new Harvey, though, allowed her in and Donna felt her heart start to beat faster at what that might mean. The air seemed to thicken between them.

"What about you?" Harvey whispered quietly. Searching her eyes, he turned more fully towards her so that they were only mere inches apart. "Are you proud of me? Sometimes… sometimes I feel like I've let you down as well."

Donna felt her breath hitch in her throat at his words. She removed her hand from his cheek to wind it around his neck until she could play with the small hairs at the nape of his neck. She knew that the action was intimate but she couldn't help herself.

"I have always been proud of you," she responded quietly, causing a small smile to form on Harvey's face.

"Sometimes you're an ass, don't get me wrong," Donna smirked. "But there has never been a moment when I haven't supported you in your decisions and been waiting to be one of the first to congratulate you on your successes."

She watched as a small smile came across Harvey's face and without warning, he was leaning towards her. Her heart picked up its rhythm and Donna tensed, unsure if he was going to kiss her or not. Her reaction didn't go unnoticed and Harvey, at the last minute, redirected himself to place a soft kiss on her cheek. He reached up to brush a few hairs from her face before leaning back and smiling at her warmly, a note of understanding dancing in his expression. They let the moment go unspoken between them for a while before Harvey eventually let out a sigh and leaned away from her.

"Well it's been a long night and I think that I'm going to retire to bed. Good night, Donna, I'll see you in the morning."

Before she could respond, he's risen from the couch and disappeared into his room, leaving her both cold and confused.

* * *

 **They finally made it to the cabin! I've got lots planned for the next couple of chapters so I hope that you'll continue to follow along and review! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

* * *

" _If tears could build a stairway, and memories a lane, I'd walk right up to Heaven and bring you home again." – Anonymous_

* * *

 _ **HARVEY**_

The moment he woke up the following morning, Harvey started over analyzing everything that had been said and done between he and Donna the previous night. He wasn't sure what had possessed him to almost kiss her. He worried if he'd crossed a line, become too emotional to a point where she would start treating him differently. He didn't want that, that was why he had retired to bed as early as he had. He had felt their relationship slowly shifting for a while now and to be honest, it scared the hell out of him. So he did what he knew how to do best: he fled.

He was tired of running, though. He wasn't sure, however, that he was ready for that next step. Donna deserved a man who wasn't afraid to talk about his demons. She deserved someone who showed her everyday how much he loved her and was invested in their relationship. Harvey wasn't sure that he could be that guy for her.

Dr Agard would surely disagree, this he knew. When he first started seeing his therapist she might not have. In fact, she probably would have agreed with everything he was thinking: he was too broken for a relationship, he couldn't emotionally invest himself, and, ultimately, that Donna was too good for him. Now though… his last few sessions, though far and few between, had consisted of Dr Agard expressing how much he'd grown and that he was fully capable of entering into a serious relationship. Harvey just wasn't sure that he agreed.

Sighing, he flipped the covers from his body and rose to greet the day. He cringed slightly when his bare feet touched the cold wooden floor boards and he quickly moved to shove them into a pair of slippers he'd packed. Trudging out into the hallway, he slowly made his way towards the kitchen. The layout of the cabin was easy enough so he had no trouble remembering exactly where everything was. The smell of fresh coffee assaulted his senses mere feet from the kitchen door and Harvey couldn't help but to smile before entering the room.

"Good morning," Donna greeted softly, her eyes flickering up to meet his own over her steaming mug. "I made some coffee if you're interested. Sorry no breakfast, though, I didn't want to set off any fire alarms this early."

She smiled wryly at Harvey, forcing his own grin as he poured himself a cup and plopped into the chair across the table from her. Donna was great at many things, cooking wasn't one of them. He couldn't help but to stare at her for a moment. Just having woken up, her hair wasn't perfect, she didn't have an ounce of makeup on but still... she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Again, he felt shocked at these thoughts and how easily he accepted them.

"That's alright, I'm not much of a breakfast person, aside from my usual bagel," he eventually responded, shaking himself from his stupor.

Donna nodded, already knowing this. "So what's the plan for today? We probably haven't got too long before we want to head back, don't want to be snowed in…" she asked, diving right into it.

Harvey took a sip of his coffee before responding. "I'll probably start digging through the closets and storage spaces at the back of the cabin today. See what there is to find, if there's anything at all. What were you thinking?"

Donna shrugged. "Yeah, I'd agree. Let's spend today looking around and find what we can find. It's already Sunday so we probably want to get back on the road by tomorrow afternoon or Tuesday morning at the latest."

"Alright," Harvey agreed. He took one last sip from his drink and stood up, stretching his arms above his head. Donna let out a smirk at the popping sound that resonated from his back as he stretched.

"Wow, you really are getting old," she poked, setting aside her own mug to stand. Nudging him softly in his stomach, she turned for the hallway. "Yell for me if you need me. I don't think Life Alert works out here."

* * *

Harvey kicked over the box in front of him in frustration, watching as a variety of pens, pencils and other office supplies rolled across the floor. Sighing, he dropped defeated onto the mattress of the bed behind him.

He'd spent the last hour searching through the closet and various drawers of the bedroom in which he'd spent the night. It was time ill spent, however, as his search had come up empty.

"It's hard to find something when you don't know what the hell it is that you're looking for," Harvey grumbled, running a hand down his face.

He glanced around the smaller bedroom he had moved on to, the one where Donna was staying. He'd offered to let her search the room, feeling like it may be too personnel for him to do so, but she had already thrown herself into tearing apart the living room and kitchen. She'd simply waived him off, giving him permission to rummage her bedroom with only a small smart ass comment about staying out of her underwear drawer. Harvey had rolled his eyes at that remark but made no promises.

He turned to start collecting the items strewn across the floor when a glitter of shiny metal poking out from Donna's bag caught his eye. He glanced towards the door, checking that he wouldn't be caught before fishing the item from her bag. A grin covered his face at what he found.

It was their can opener; the new one he'd given her for Christmas just last year. It had their initials engraved down one of the arms and a few scratches from the last time they'd used it. He chuckled as he ran his thumb lightly over the engravings, remembering the weird look he'd received when having it etched. Rising from the bed he found his way back to the living room. Donna, her back to him, didn't hear him approach so he took a second to lean against the door frame and admire her as she dug through an end table.

Clearing his throat, Harvey watched as she whipped her head in his direction, obviously startled.

"Harvey," Donna let out breathlessly. She sat back onto her heels on the floor and ran a hand through her hair. "You scared me. Find anything yet? ... I've come up empty thus far."

Harvey shook his head but then held up the can opener. "Nothing but this, at least."

Donna's gazed flitted to the object he held and she then matched his grin with her own. Pushing to her feet, she wiped her hands down a pant leg as she walked over.

"Just thought I'd bring it along in case we needed any luck."

Stopping just short of him, she regarded him shrewdly, placing her hands on her hips and cocking her head slightly to one side. "Why were you going through my things, anyway?"

Harvey rolled his eyes. "I wasn't going through your things, Donna. I noticed the can opener sticking out of your bag, that's it."

Sighing, he tossed the item onto the couch behind her. "I'm a hair from giving up. It's been hours and I haven't found anything interesting. Besides, I'm tired and hungry."

"Wow, you sound like a winy child right now, Harvey Specter," Donna smirked. "Never thought you'd be one to give up so easily."

Harvey narrowed his eyes. "I'm not giving up. I'm just starting to think that there's nothing here to find. Maybe Pete just wanted me to have the cabin, that's all."

Donna shook her head, disagreeing. Her posture was suddenly tense. "No, there's something here, Harvey, I know it. And I'm Donna, I know everything. We've just got to keep looking."

She spun around to return to her mission when Harvey snaked his hand out and caught her wrist lightly. Donna turned back to him, her brows knit in question.

"What'd you find?" He asked, not beating around the bush.

"Harvey, I-"

"Nu uh," he said cutting her off. "You weren't this adamant about searching this place up until now. You've found something, what is it?"

Donna sighed and reached into her back pocket, extracting a worn photo before handing it to him. She rocked back onto her heels nervously, awaiting his response.

Harvey glanced down at the Polaroid and his grip tightened at the image. It was a picture of his parents, looking quite young and very happy, a beach in the background. His father had his arm wrapped around his mother's shoulders and they were both laughing at something, face's mere inches apart. Harvey felt a pinch in his chest like a physical pain at the memory. This picture had been taken when he'd been five or six, during a vacation down south. He remembered his father packing their car until every last inch held a belonging and his mother leading him and his brother in a chorus of songs as they drove for hours. When they'd finally arrived, they'd spent the entire week basically eating, breathing and living on the sand and in the ocean. It had been one of the last vacations they'd taken.

"Harv, I didn't want to show it to you yet because I knew how much it was going to hurt to see," Donna whispered, breaking him from his thoughts. She reached out a hand and rested it lightly on his forearm, rubbing her thumb softly over the fabric of his shirt. "Besides, I don't think that picture is what you were meant to find."

Harvey let out another sigh and handed the picture back to her. "You're right, it isn't. I'm going to keep looking."

He was about to turn and head back out into the hallway when he stopped short and turned back to Donna. Reaching out, he threw all caution to the wind and lightly touched her face, igniting a spark at the touch, and watched as her breath hitched ever so slightly.

"Thank you, Donna, for sharing that picture with me," he said quietly. "I mean it. Though it does hurt, it's still a memory of my dad. So… thank you."

Donna smiled warmly up at him and reached up slowly to cover his hand with her own. She didn't verbally respond but she didn't need to. Harvey felt her support for him in her eyes, her touch, her… everything. He also felt… something more. And maybe- maybe it was time to acknowledge it.

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone that's been reviewing thus far, I truly do appreciate it! It's nice to write a story and receive input as it both lets me know that people are actually reading what I'm writing and possibly enjoying it. Anyway, keep following along and hopefully I'll have an update for y'all soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

* * *

" _The first step toward success is taken when you refuse to be a captive of the environment in which you first find yourself." – Mark Caine_

* * *

 _ **HARVEY, FLASHBACK**_

" _God, I'm drunk," Mike groaned, holding onto his middle tightly as he collapsed against the back of Harvey's sofa. He closed his eyes and Harvey knew he would instantly regret that decision. He was right when Mike's eyes shot open a second later and he groaned again, staring up at the high-rise ceilings encapsulating Harvey's loft. "Why'd you let me drink so much?"_

 _Harvey smirked into his glass, taking another small sip of his scotch. He didn't answer, knowing that the question was rhetorical anyway. Mike had gone through another fight with Rachel, something about the wedding party, Harvey wasn't too sure. What he did know, though, was that Mike had turned up at his doorstep with one goal in mind: to completely forget about his stresses for a night. Harvey wasn't going to step in the way of a man on a mission._

 _Setting his glass down atop the coffee table in front of him, Harvey stood and turned for the bathroom, returning a moment later with a wet washcloth and a bucket. He dropped the bucket at Mike's feet and plopped the wet rag on Mike's face. Having once again shut his eyes, Mike didn't see it coming and jumped in surprise._

" _What the hell?!" Mike cried. He flung the washcloth from his face and turned to glare at Harvey. "And why aren't you this drunk? You've been meeting me almost drink for drink!"_

 _Harvey laughed and collapsed, once again, back into his own chair. He shrugged, not intending to let Mike know that he hadn't been matching him. He was great at the pretend refill game. Raising his glass, he mock saluted his friend._

" _I'm very drunk and I intend on-"_

" _-getting still drunker before this evening is over," Mike finished, cutting him off. He laughed and pushed into a somewhat sitting position. "Well I think this evening is about over for myself. I don't think I can drink anymore. Or like ever again."_

 _Harvey chuckled and threw back the rest of his scotch before rising to grab them some waters. He pointed at the bucket as he passed and gave Mike a curt look. "You better keep the contents of your stomach either inside of your actual stomach or inside of that bucket. I'm not cleaning up after you."_

 _Though Harvey wasn't looking at him as he filled their glasses from the tap, he could feel the roll of Mike's eyes from across the room._

" _Besides," Harvey continued, returning and handing a glass to Mike. "Donna would be pissed if you ruined this carpet. It took her weeks to find the right shade."_

 _Mike narrowed his eyes as he sipped at the cold, liquid heaven that Harvey had handed him. "Donna? Does she do everything for you? I mean did you even pick out that haircut? What about your cereal? Does she have your first born already named?"_

 _The smile flitting at the corners of Mike's mouth told Harvey that he was egging him on, so he shrugged, non-committal._

" _Donna gets me and I trust her with everything. So, again, don't ruin her carpet."_

 _Sitting across from Mike, Harvey watched as Mike ignored his explanation and took another large gulp of his water. He then turned to stretch length-wise across his couch, pulling the throw blanket from the arm of the love seat where Harvey sat and turning his back to him as he covered himself._

" _You think you're staying the night?" Harvey asked, amused._

 _Mike shrugged his own shoulders. "Unless Donna has a problem with that?" Glancing over one arm towards Harvey, he smirked lopsidedly. "You should just get married already. It'd save the hassle of having to call and ask her permission to do everything."_

 _Harvey stilled at Mike's words. It wasn't the first time that such phrases had been tossed his way, and he was sure that it wouldn't be the last. He'd become a professional at letting these types of remarks roll off his shoulders. He sighed and set down his own glass before rising to his feet and dimming the lights. Turning for his bedroom, he paused slightly to look back at Mike one last time._

" _You think I wouldn't have to ask any more if that happened?" He joked._

 _He heard Mike sigh before he quietly responded, already half asleep. "Nah, you're right. You'd still have to ask." He let out another heavy sigh. "Women."_

 _Harvey chuckled quietly and turned to retire to his room. "Women," he agreed quietly. He wouldn't trade them for anything, though._

 _ **HARVEY, PRESENT DAY**_

Harvey let out a loud huff as he forcefully swung his ax over his shoulder, bringing it down solidly to split the wood perched in front of him. He grinned proudly at the resounding sound of the split lumber and kicked the pieces aside to line up another. Wiping one hand tiredly across his face, he again put everything into his next swing and was rewarded with the tumbling of two fresh segments.

His search through the back rooms of the cabin had come up almost completely empty. He'd found nothing more than old receipts and some mail from his father, nothing even on the same level as the picture that Donna had found. Frustrated, he decided that he'd give the search a break for an hour or two and chop some wood, anything to get him out of the house. Donna had nodded at his plan and had agreed to take her own break, saying something about brainstorming for a baby shower. He was sure he didn't want to know the details.

Harvey stooped to gather the wood that he'd split thus far into a small pile. As he worked, he worriedly glanced around at the white landscape around him. The snow had momentarily let up but he could tell from the menacing dark clouds over head that they were far from clear of the storm. During the short 24 hours that they'd been at the cabin, over a foot of snow had fallen, covering everything from the road to their car, and Harvey couldn't help but worry about the trek home. He promised Donna, however, that he'd reevaluate their situation in the morning. He didn't plan on staying too much longer up here but if the snow wasn't letting up… well he wasn't going to put their safety at risk.

Tossing his work gloves aside, Harvey bent to collect the fruits of his labor. He gathered as much of the wood into his arms as he could and turned back for the cabin, lost in his thoughts. As such, he failed to clear the ax he'd just abandoned and in an instant, found himself tumbling towards the ground.

Harvey's first instinct was to abandon the wood in his arms as he fell, throwing the pieces as far from his body as he could. The quick trip to the ground, however, meant he had little time to do anything else and he was unable to divert his trajectory from the blade of the ax sitting inches away. He hit the snow and ice with a large thump, sending a spray of flurries into the air and as he landed, he felt the cool edge of the ax blade slide along the upper portion of his thigh. He cried out in pain, rolling away from the tool in one swift motion.

He came to a stop, inches from the ax, and let out a groan as he stared up into the dark heavens above. Pausing to catch his breath, he assessed his situation, trying gingerly not to make any sudden movements. Slowly, Harvey pushed himself up into a sitting position and glanced down at his thigh. He couldn't see much; the snow having pillowed down on top of him. Brushing his hand over the fabric covering his leg, however, he again hissed in pain. His jeans were torn clean through just above the knee and he could just barely make out tinges of red dying the snow and fabric, telling him he'd cut the skin beneath. He took in a shaky breath and decided that he needed to try and stand, to make his way back inside. If he sat out here much longer, he was sure to catch frost bite or an infection of some kind.

Harvey took one deep breath and pushed to his feet, attempting to keep most of his weight on one leg. His efforts, however, were futile and almost sent him tumbling back to the ground. Adjusting slightly, he tenderly put weight on the leg he'd hurt and almost cried out in agony. Instead, he stared determinedly at the house, taking his first timid step in its direction. Harvey almost bit through his cheek with the pain that flooded through him but pushed forward.

When he finally reached the back door, Donna was flinging it open, his name ringing from her mouth. She cut off in surprise when she saw him mere feet away and was about to continue with whatever it was she had to say when she cut short at the site of the pain covering his face. Deciding that questions could wait, she flew down the back steps of the cabin and gingerly took his elbow, leading him back towards the cabin and into the warm kitchen, kicking the door closed behind them. Harvey collapsed the second he approached one of the kitchen chairs and groaned in discomfort.

"What happened?" Donna asked softly, reaching to remove his snow hat from his head. She turned to grab a hand towel next to the sink and then used it to try and mop up the wet mess of his hair.

"My leg," Harvey groaned, waving in its general direction.

Donna glanced down at where he'd motioned and let out a small hiss once she saw the blood and the state of his jeans. Tossing the towel atop the kitchen table, she rose and motioned for Harvey to scoot to the edge of his chair. He knit his brows in confusion but did as she asked. Waving towards his pants, Donna suddenly became sheepish.

"You're going to- um, have to remove those, Harvey," Donna explained, a mild blush filling her face. She glanced away from him, almost embarrassed and Harvey, despite the pain, couldn't help but to let out a short laugh.

"Is Donna Paulsen embarrassed?" Harvey poked jovially, kicking off his shoes and reaching down to unclasp his jeans. He watched as she rolled her eyes and smirked, a sparkle dancing in her eyes.

Raising his hips slightly, Harvey attempted to shimmy his pants down his legs but hissed at the pain that radiated through his body at the effort and instantly stopped. Donna's gaze snapped back to him at the sound and she moved forward to help him without thinking twice. She tenderly reached down to loop each hand through the belt loops on his jeans and glanced up at him.

"Ok, you lift and I'll pull. Quicker we do this, the less it'll hurt," she reasoned. Harvey somehow doubted this was going to hurt any less but nodded anyway. On the count of three, he did as he was asked and raised his hips, crying out in pain as Donna ripped his pants down his legs.

"I know, I know," Donna said comfortingly, reaching to caress one of his hands. Harvey had his eyes closed tightly at the pain, breathing slowly through his mouth. A wave of nausea flew over him at the level of discomfort he was experiencing and he took a few moments to calm down, not moving a muscle until the feeling passed. The warm press of her hand against his did wonders to take his mind off the situation so he focused his attention there.

When Harvey eventually opened his eyes, he turned to find Donna staring down at his thigh. She pulled a second chair closer and gingerly moved his leg to rest atop it. He had never considered himself squeamish at the site of blood but the feeling of his stomach somersaulting through his abdomen again washed over him.

Donna picked back up the towel she'd used to dry his hair moments before and quickly ran it under warm water. Coming to kneel at his side, she studied the wound, only once glancing up to make sure he was alright. She knew he wasn't so there was no point in asking. Reaching forward, she gingerly started to wipe away the blood that had started to coagulate on his leg and Harvey let out a sharp hiss at the contact.

"Sorry," Donna said softly. Minutes passed, not a word being exchanged between them as she worked. She eventually glanced up, deciding that his injury was as clean as it was going to get. Donna pushed to her feet and wiped her hands on a dry towel. Glancing back down, she smirked at his choice of boxer briefs, having not paid attention to them while she'd tended to his wound. "Batman, really?"

Harvey let out a short laugh. "I love Batman. He happens to be one of the greatest superheroes of all time: strong, courageous, handsome, and filthy rich… Kind of like me."

"You're so full of yourself," Donna responded, rolling her eyes. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair and pointed over her shoulder. "The cut's actually not as bad as it looks, it's mostly superficial. I'm going to go grab some bandages and gauze from the first aid kit that I brought. Be right back."

Before Harvey could respond, she was gone, off to find the tools necessary to patch him up. He let out a sigh and dropped his head back against the wall behind him. How had this weekend turned out so badly? First, they'd gotten into a fight at the reunion, then their flights had been cancelled, and now they were most likely snowed in, hours away from civilization, while his leg bled out (he was over-dramatizing he knew but hey, he was hurt). He couldn't have predicted this trip to go any worse. The sound of Donna's return tore him from his thoughts and he lifted his head to offer her a weak smile when she dropped a stack of bandages atop the table.

"You know, if you wanted me to play nurse all you had to do was ask," Donna joked, smiling up at him as she began to disinfect the wound. Harvey hissed in pain, too out of it to respond to her comment. She reached for the bandages and gauze and worked to cover up the injury, taking careful attention to not inflict any more pain as she worked. Harvey was once again left in awe of how much she cared for him. How many other secretaries would have willingly patched up their boss like this? And he hadn't even needed to ask. He knew that Donna was much more then a secretary, though.

"There, all finished," Donna remarked a moment later, dropping back onto her heels. She inspected her work and nodded approvingly before standing again and handing him Ibuprofen. "For the pain. How do you feel?"

Harvey sighed and sat up straighter, running a hand over his damp head. "Like an idiot."

"Well I can't disagree with you there," Donna replied, grinning. She helped him to his feet and led him into the living room where he collapsed on the couch. "You know that there's a whole stack of wood, already cut, on the East side of the house, right?"

Harvey didn't respond, having not known that. The knowledge that he'd injured himself for nothing added salt to the wound. He popped a few of the pills Donna had given him into his mouth and swallowed before leaning back into the cushions and closing his eyes. He felt the couch shift slightly as Donna sat down beside him. She didn't say anything, just reached towards him to rest her hand atop his own, caressing her thumb over his damp skin. Harvey was surprised at the level of intimacy that they'd so easily adopted as of late. Where once they'd been too shy to touch, now it came as second nature. It was a comforting gesture, Harvey knew that, but he couldn't help but to think that maybe it meant something more as well.

Letting out a sigh, he again opened his eyes and turned to look at Donna. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun atop her head, obviously adorned in that manner to keep it out of her face as she'd searched all afternoon. He also noticed that she wore a minimal amount of makeup, a sweater that was three sizes too large for her small frame and a set of leggings that had obviously seen better days. His breath caught in his throat at the site. He loved that she didn't care about appearances around him, even though he thought she looked absolutely stunning. He also loved seeing this side of her, one far different from the pristine Donna everyone knew at the office. He was hoping that she felt the same about him. He was sitting in nothing but a t-shirt and boxers after all.

As he let his thoughts roam, Harvey glanced away from Donna and took in the room around them. She'd replaced the various drawers she'd pulled out earlier and cleaned up the living space, making it look… homier. His eyes suddenly caught on a set of bookshelves pressed against the far wall opposite of where they sat. Something seemed… off about them. He pushed himself to sit up straighter.

"What is it?" Donna asked, noticing that his attention had been pulled across the room. She glanced towards the bookshelf. "I already looked through the bookshelf, Harvey. Nothing was over there."

"Look at the wall behind the bookshelf, Donna," Harvey responded, tenderly pushing to his feet. He took a step towards the aforementioned object and Donna shot to her own feet, reaching forward to steady him as they walked closer. "These shelves aren't flush to the wall. I think there's something behind them."

He approached the shelves and gave them a quick once over before flitting his gaze back to Donna. "Come on, help me move them."

"Harvey, your leg-"

"Will be just fine," Harvey responded cutting her off. He moved to one side of the shelf, gripping it with both hands. He stared back at Donna, determination written across his face, ending their argument. "Come on, let's find out what's behind here."

* * *

 **Wow. I can't express enough how happy I am to read all the reviews that are coming in for this story! I truly am ecstatic that such a large number of readers are enjoying this story and I hope that I'm doing the show and the characters justice. I know the entire story is a bit out of character but I like where this is headed and am glad ya'll do too! Thanks for reading and please continue to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

* * *

" _Yesterday I saw the sun shinin', and the leaves were fallin' down softly. My cold hands needed a warm, warm touch, and I was thinking about you." – Norah Jones, 'Thinking About You'_

* * *

 _ **DONNA**_

Donna shook her head and moved to take hold of the opposite end of the bookcase. Harvey's gaze followed her and questioned if she was ready before she nodded and simultaneously, they pushed the shelf away from the wall. She heard him hiss with the extended effort and knew that he must be feeling the pain from the wound on his thigh. Harvey, though, was as stubborn as she was and she knew there wasn't any dissuading him once he'd made up his mind on something.

A few short grunts later and they had the bookshelf moved a couple of feet from the wall. Donna released her grip on the unit with relief and pushed the stray strands of hair that had managed to escape her messy bun from her face. Rounding the shelf, she almost ran smack into Harvey's back. She threw out her arms to balance against him but he barely seemed to notice. That's when her gaze followed his and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Is that-" she asked, trailing off.

Harvey nodded, confusion pulling at his features. "It's a door. Probably to a crawl space or a basement would be my guess."

He reached for the handle of the door and jiggled it a couple of times before groaning in frustration.

"It's locked. Great, just… great!"

Donna's eyes snapped to him. She could feel the defeat radiating from his body and it was devastating. Reaching for him, she placed a comforting hand on his bicep.

"Harv, why don't you go throw on some clean clothes? Or some pants at least?" She asked, trying to lighten the mood. "I'll look around and see if I can't find some keys or something."

Harvey nodded, lost in his thoughts and turned for his bedroom. He had barely disappeared around the corner when Donna reached into her pocket and extracted a small, brass key. She had a feeling the door would be locked the moment she'd seen it. Luckily, she'd found the key earlier that day while searching the living room. Not knowing what they'd find behind that door, however, had her buying for some time to find out alone. She cared deeply for Harvey and wanted to protect him if their treasure hunt turned out less then desirable. Donna glanced back over her shoulder and, seeing that he wasn't watching, turned to unlock the door.

The smell of dry, musty air was the first thing that hit her when the door finally opened seconds later. She coughed a few times and reached into the pockets of her pants for her phone so that she'd have a flashlight. Turning back towards the door, she saw an old, decrepit looking staircase leading down into a dark and dank cellar. She again glanced over her shoulder before turning on the flashlight app and shining it down the stairs.

"Here goes nothing," Donna murmured. She reached for the handrail and slowly made her decent into the blackness.

Each step seemed to creak and groan under her weight as she descended into the cellar. By the time she reached the bottom of the staircase, she was giving her thanks to the gods above that the entire unit hadn't collapsed underneath her. She felt along the wall and let out a small cry of victory when her fingers came in to contact with a light switch. She again sent a small prayer to whatever gods were listening, praying that the light wouldn't be burnt out. Her wishes were granted when a dim, yellow hue filled the small room moments later.

Donna sucked in her breath as her eyes took in the cellar. She turned in a small circle, examining everything that she could see and it was honestly, quite dizzying. Every nook, every corner, every inch of space aside from the small clearing where she stood was filled with boxes, many overflowing with clothes and trinkets. She took a step closer to one box and ran a hand along the dust covered side, revealing G. SPECTER scrawled in marker. She almost felt dizzy with excitement at her find. She started to reach for the box, intending to just take a peak, when Harvey's voice sounded from the top of the staircase.

"Donna? Are you down there?" He called. He didn't give her time to respond before descending the staircase.

Donna turned and watched as Harvey slowly climbed down the stairs, putting every effort into stepping lightly atop the worn-out floorboards. By the time he'd joined her, he had a sheen of sweat covering his forehead, whether from the effort to not fall through the stairs or from the exertion upon his injured leg, she wasn't sure. She offered him a small smile and reached out to steady him when he drew near. Donna watched as his eyes widened at the site of the room and he copied the same 360 degree spin she'd completed moments before.

"What the…" he trailed off, whistling softly through his teeth. Harvey turned to see the box she'd dusted and she watched as he sucked in his own breath. "These are my father's things," he said softly.

"I'm guessing that during the remodel of this place, they decided to forgo touching the cellar. They just hid the door, out of sight out of mind," Donna explained. "Are you ok?"

Harvey didn't respond, instead taking a step closer to the box she had turned towards and pulling it from where it rested to place it at his feet. He dropped to both knees and gripped the cover of the box tightly. His eyes flicked up to hers, searching for support. She gladly offered that to him as she dropped to her own knees and reached out to place a warm hand on his uninjured thigh. Harvey took a deep breath before pulling the top from the box and peering inside.

"It's his old baseball trophies," he unveiled after a moment, a small smile creeping onto his face. He reached in and pulled out a trophy, running his thumb lightly over the name plate before turning towards her so that she could see it better. "He won this when he was awarded MVP as the starting pitcher on his high school's championship team. I had this trophy proudly displayed in my room until I was able to replace it with one of my own."

Donna couldn't help but to copy his smile, his growing enthusiasm starting to rub off on her. She didn't say anything as she turned towards the boxes once more and slowly rose to her feet. Harvey glanced up at her.

"What is it?" He asked, sensing the change in her demeanor.

Donna sighed but offered him a weak grin. "I should probably leave you alone for a while. Let you look through your dad's things on your own, you know?"

Harvey stilled. After a moment, he slowly pushed to his own feet and reached for her hand. "Donna, I want you to be here with me. Please?"

Donna was too shocked to respond so he continued.

"You were just as close to my father as I was in those last few years. There's nothing down here that would be too personal for you to see, ok? Besides," he said, grinning. "If I'm down here by myself I could fall and get hurt again and as you said before, Life Alert stopped working miles away. So… please?"

Donna let out a short laugh and again pushed the hair from her face. "Ok, where do we start?"

 _ **HARVEY**_

Before they knew it, minutes turned into hours and he had lost all track of time. Every box he opened held items that had once belonged to his father and to say this find was as great as Christmas day would be diminishing its importance in Harvey's opinion. There simply wasn't a price tag that you could attach to this moment.

Shuffling through yet another stack of papers in a box he'd found tucked underneath a container of sheet music, Harvey suddenly felt something cool and leathery to the touch. He knit his brows and pulled the object free of its hiding place. A worn book, probably decades old by the look of it, freed itself from the box and Harvey regarded it carefully, taking in the dog-eared corners and slight watermarks on the spine from years of non-use. Flipping the book over, he noted that there wasn't a title; in fact, there were no markings at all, leaving it to his imagination as to the contents.

Harvey flipped the book back over and opened to the first page. He suddenly stilled and it was as if everything around him disappeared. There, in almost unreadable handwriting, was his father's name and a date: October 16, 1978. It appeared that he'd found Gordon's journal and he was both nervous and excited as to what may be written within it. Harvey felt his heart pick up in pace as excitement grew within him. He glanced over his shoulder towards Donna and saw that she was deep within a box that seemed to be packed with photos and family albums. He decided then that he would wait to read the journal, at least until he was back in New York. Back on his own turf, he somehow felt that the diary might be less foreboding.

Donna let out a giggle then, very uncharacteristic of the strong-willed woman, and Harvey's gaze flicked back towards her.

"What is it?" He asked, a lopsided grin coming to cover his face. He scooted closer towards her, close enough that their shoulders were touching and reached for the photo that she extended towards him.

Glancing down, he saw an old picture of him and his brother Marcus when they were toddlers. They were both wearing nothing aside from diapers and cowboy hats and were playing with building blocks of some kind. He laughed and handed the picture back.

"I'm keeping that one," Donna teased, shoving the photo into her pocket.

"Hey, it's ok. I look damn good in that picture," he joked, nudging her slightly. Leaning back against the wall behind them, he stretched out his legs, wincing slightly at the ache that had started to pulsate in his injured thigh. This didn't go unnoticed by Donna.

"Maybe we should call it a night?" She asked quietly, replacing the lid onto the box of photos. She turned to him and regarded him quietly. "We should probably get some sleep, maybe pick this back up in the morning?"

Harvey nodded but his thoughts were else were. "You know what I don't understand?" he asked, changing topics. "How did all of his things end up here? I had assumed that Marcus had gotten rid of most of them, he had basically told me as much when I asked at the funeral."

Donna didn't respond, not knowing the answer. Harvey sighed and stared up towards the ceiling. "I'll find out when we get back, I guess."

Donna nodded before glancing down and noticing the journal he'd found. "What's that?" she asked curiously, reaching out to touch the cover.

Harvey shrugged, attempting to act uninterested. "A diary I think. I don't know, I haven't looked through it."

She glanced up at his face, her eyes searching, trying to understand what it was that he was trying to hide. It didn't take her long.

"Ok," she simply responded, glancing once more towards the journal. She wasn't going to press him to read it and Harvey found that he was extremely grateful for that.

He quickly made to tuck the book into the band of his jeans. The action, however, sent a few stray papers and a photo fluttering from between the pages to rest on Donna's lap. Donna carefully picked the items up and flipped the photo over. Her posture suddenly shifted and she sat up straighter, her eyes glued to the photo. Unsure what he'd see, Harvey waited, gauging her reaction as she studied the picture. After a moment, Donna's face suddenly morphed into a tender smile and he watched as she ran a finger almost lovingly over the glossy film. She turned and handed the picture to him.

Their fingers brushed when Harvey reached out to accept the photo, electrifying the small amount of space that existed between them. He suddenly felt his hands start to sweat and his heart start to pound. He wondered if he was starting to have a panic attack but… this felt different. He ignored the feeling and turned his attention to the picture that Donna had handed him, sucking in his breath at the image.

"It's us," he choked out hoarsely after a solid minute. "Wow, I can't believe… I mean I didn't know that he had even taken a picture of us at any point in time."

The picture was worn, almost as if it had been viewed many times over. Harvey was still able to make out, however, the bright crimson of Donna's hair, her beautiful face and the happiness that had been captured in that single moment. It was a candid shot, one neither knew had been taken. In the photo, they were laughing at something one of them had said, perched in the bleachers at a baseball field overlooking a diamond somewhere in the city.

"I think that picture was taken when we attended one of your father's softball games," Donna said quietly, reading his thoughts. "It was a year or two after I'd started working for you, I think."

Harvey nodded, the memory flooding back to him. His father had begged him to come to a game, even going so far as to call Donna to clear his schedule. He'd convinced her to tag along, a fact that Harvey had been extremely grateful for. Even back then, Harvey couldn't get enough of Donna's company. It seemed that his father couldn't either. Something again tugged at Harvey's heart and he didn't even flinch when Donna reached over to place her hand on his, offering her support. Without thinking, he flipped his hand over and laced their fingers together. An action he had only done one other time.

Flipping the photo over, he almost felt his heart stop completely. Smudged but still legible, Harvey saw that his father had scrawled ' _The One (Harvey Just Needs to Wake-Up)_ '. He took a shaky breath, not looking up to see if Donna had read what was written or not, he knew that she had. An aura of silence encapsulated the room and Harvey would swear that he could feel his heart beating out of his chest.

"Donna, I…" Harvey croaked out, attempting to explain what it was that he was feeling. He swallowed thickly, unable to continue.

Donna gave his hand a squeeze. Quietly, she said, "Harvey, it's ok, really-"

"No," he stated firmly, suddenly cutting her off. He decided that he wasn't going to use the escape that she'd once again offered and finally turned to lock eyes with her. "I can't keep ignoring what I know has been the giant elephant in the room."

Donna's gaze searched his but she didn't respond, only letting out a sigh and nodding understandingly.

Harvey, once again, felt the moment shift between them. He decided then and there that he'd had enough. He was done playing games. "You are, without a doubt, the best thing to ever happen to me," he started once again, his voice thick with emotion. "And I've been a coward."

Donna's shocked expression turned quickly to confusion. He continued before he lost his nerve.

"I've never been good with emotions. In fact, I royally suck at them," he said, letting out a tense laugh. "But you deserve better than that. You deserve someone who can express how much you mean to them, someone who can show you how much you're loved and valued. I don't know- I don't know if I'll ever be that guy, Donna."

He felt moisture prickling at the corners of his eyes, a feeling that he wasn't accustomed to, and he watched as a tear trickled from Donna's. Harvey couldn't bear to acknowledge that he was the source of her sadness, that he'd somehow hurt her. Reaching forward he cupped her cheek and wiped away the tear with the pad of his thumb. He allowed himself to relish in how soft her skin was, how right it felt to touch her like this. Donna sucked in a shaky breath, offering him a watery smile.

"You once asked me what it was that I wanted," she whispered, not once breaking their gaze. "I was a coward as well, Harvey. I wasn't ready then but... I think- I think that now I am. And now I know what exactly it is that I want."

Harvey stiffened and suddenly felt himself unable to keep eye contact, flicking his gaze to their entwined hands. Here it is, the thing he'd most worried about whenever he thought about a relationship with Donna. She was going to tell him that this wasn't going to work and then she'd leave, breaking him into a thousand pieces. She saw the torture of his thoughts start their merciless tear within him and reached up with her free hand to caress his face.

"I want you to try," she whispered. "Try to be that guy. Or at least give it a damn good fight. For me?"

Harvey's gaze snapped back to hers. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Before he could question what she meant or talk himself out of it, he closed the distance between them, pressing her to him until there wasn't anything separating them any longer. He stared down at her face for only a moment before taking in one last breath and slowly leaning down...

* * *

 **I can honestly say that I've been dying to share this chapter with everyone! If this doesn't get your blood pumping, I don't know what will! Everything that's happened thus far has been leading up to this moment (I think) and it's going to be a critical turning point for the story going forward. Make sure to review and stay tuned for what's going to happen next!**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

* * *

" _I'm gonna change my ways of doin' things around here. I'm turnin' over a new leaf, gonna get myself in gear. 'Cause I've got a woman who's better than most and I've made a mess of her plans. Startin' today, all I'm gonna be is her man." – Gary Allen, 'Her Man'_

* * *

 _ **HARVEY, FLASHBACK**_

" _How someone could possibly eat a hot dog with so many onions on it is beyond me," Gordon chuckled, handing the food to Harvey before dropping into the seat beside him. "Did I miss anything?"_

" _Only a ground rule double that was the result of a very questionable call by the ump," Harvey grumbled, taking a large bite out of his hot dog. He pushed his Yankees cap further up on his head so that he could better see the score board. "Three more innings, just have to hold them for three more."_

 _They ate in amicable silence for a while, neither saying much as they watched the game play out for another inning or so. Harvey periodically pulled his phone from his pants, checking it every so often for any missed emails or texts. He wasn't surprised to see that everything was quiet thus far, Donna was great at keeping the troops at bay when she knew he had prior commitments with his father or brother. Speaking of Donna… he found that he kind of missed her. It wasn't too often that they spent a whole weekend apart, work frequently infiltrating even that sacred time. He sighed, wishing, for the first time in his life, that the baseball game would hurry up and be over._

 _Gordon glanced at him after he looked down at the phone for the third or fourth time. "You know, if you just called her it'd save us both the headache of watching you mope over there."_

 _Harvey shot his head up at his father's words and he shoved the phone back into the pocket of his jeans, a slow blush coming to cover his face._

" _I'm just watching for any emails or texts from work, want to make sure I don't miss anything important," he scrambled to explain. The excuse sounded weak, even to him._

 _Gordon rose an eyebrow, giving his son a knowing look. "Uh huh. And you've got a perfectly capable assistant that is handling all of that. I think it's the assistant that you're hoping to hear from, not your clients."_

 _Harvey rolled his eyes but didn't respond. He knew any further excuses would fall on deaf ears. Unfortunately, he also knew that his father was not going to drop his interrogation._

" _How is Donna, by the way? I haven't seen her for a few weeks now, not since we all went out to dinner for my birthday at Houlihan's," Gordon commented, trying to play the question off as nothing._

 _Harvey again rolled his eyes. "She's great, Dad. Nothing new to report on."_

" _Well that's your own fault," Gordon commented, cutting right to the chase. "Never thought my own son would be such a sissy."_

 _Harvey straightened in his seat and reached for his beer. "I don't know what you're talking about."_

" _You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, Harvey," Gordon admonished. "Your brother is married now, has a kid on the way. Don't you think it's about time that you started down that path as well? I've seen the way you and Donna look at each other. I just don't understand why you haven't taken that step?"_

 _Harvey sighed and decided to be honest. "I… I tried once," he slowly admitted. "But she has this rule-"_

" _The only reason women have rules is because they're afraid of getting their hearts broken," Gordon broke in, cutting him off. He reached over to gently pat Harvey's shoulder. "Show her that she's got nothing to be afraid of."_

 _Harvey, again, chose to remain silent, staring out at the baseball diamond in front of them. He and Donna had so much history between them, could he afford to risk everything for something more? Was something more even what she truly wanted? Or himself? He wasn't sure._

" _Don't wait too long, Harv. I'd like to see some red-headed grandchildren in my near future," Gordon said, breaking him from his thoughts. He turned back towards the game, diverting their attention away from the heaviness of their conversation. Reaching for the peanuts on Harvey's lap he tossed a few at his son playfully. "Alright, enough with the mushy talk. Whatcha think about Jeter this year? He have any chance of defending that golden glove award?"_

 _ **HARVEY, PRESENT DAY**_

He had always imagined that their first kiss would be completely consuming, all passion and emotion. He thought that they would probably imploded with the release of the hot and thick tension that had slowly built up between them over the years. That was not what happened, though.

The kiss started almost unbearably fragile, as if both were too afraid to move, fearing that even the slightest adjustment would send the other fleeing for the hills. A spike of sensation washed over him at the contact. The spark that had ignited at the simple touch of their hands seemed like a dim candle compared to the current of electricity now running through their bodies. Their gentle kiss soon began to increase with pressure and he found that he was weak at her touch.

Donna grabbed onto him, desperately trying to buoy them against the turbulence of emotions that had suddenly been set free. Time seemed to stop and Harvey was unsure how long they sat there, locked in their embrace. After what was most likely only a matter of a few seconds, he suddenly felt her fully register him. In that moment, the outer wave of their storm pressed in on them, years of pent up emotions and every growing tension lapped at them like waves from separate storms, amplifying each other until it was almost too much.

Donna was the first to break their kiss, slowly backing away. Harvey opened his eyes to watch as her eyelashes shutter open in amazed shock. A warm blush filled her cheeks and he could do nothing more than watch and wait for her reaction. He felt powerless but knew that in this instant, she needed to be the one in charge. She needed to direct the ship.

"Harvey… I…," Donna stuttered, suddenly unable to meet his gaze. She raked a hand through her hair and tried again. Smiling softly, she reached out to touch the stubble that had grown on his cheeks over the past few days, finally locking her eyes back on his. "That was… nice."

Harvey smiled and reached up to interlock their fingers. "It was," he conceded, feeling stupid at not having a better response.

Donna took a deep breath before continuing. "But there's a lot that we need to talk about. I don't want to just dive head first into this."

Harvey nodded. "We'll discuss everything, Donna. I just- I'm tired of pretending… you know? I'm tired of acting like you're nothing more than a friend when every relationship I've ever had up until this point has always been compared to 'this', even when 'this' never truly existed. I just want… you."

He heard Donna suck in her breath, his raw admission catching her off guard. She didn't say anything, just letting the heaviness of the moment they'd shared permeate the space between them. After a moment, she finally turned away and slowly climbed to her feet, wiping her hands down her legs as she moved. Harvey felt his own palms start to turn sweaty and his breaths come in short, erratic pulls. Was she running? Had all of this been too much?

As if she could read his thoughts, Donna turned back, a warm smile stretching across her face as she extended a hand to help him to his feet. Harvey accepted her help, and was surprised to feel the same shock of electricity spark between them at the touch. He had assumed that by finally opening the dam of emotions, that their connection would have waned. Boy, was he wrong.

He rose uncertainly to his feet and once standing, attempted to reluctantly release Donna's hand. She didn't let go, though. Instead, she tugged softly at his hand, pulling him closer so that she could wrap him in a soft hug. He released a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding and buried his face into the crook of her neck, returning the embrace until he was certain that he was on the brink of crushing her. Donna didn't complain, though.

They stayed, locked in their hug, for moments until Donna finally pulled back. Reaching up with both hands, she gently cradled Harvey's face, forcing him to look at her.

"I want you to know that I'm not running from this, Harvey," Donna said quietly. "I do want this… I want _us_. But… I want to make sure that we do this right. There are- no, there _were_ many reasons for my rule; reasons that I want to explain. You mean too much to me for us to not have an open and candid conversation about the future. Because… once we go there- there's no going back."

Harvey, again, felt himself smiling, whether that was from her confession of wanting to give them a try or from the release of the unknowns that had been grappling at his emotions for the past few moments, he wasn't sure. He reached up one hand to gently take one of hers and brought it down to press a soft kiss to her knuckles.

"I understand, Donna. I want to do this the right way, as well. And you're not the only one with some explaining to do. Let's just… take this slow, ok?"

Donna nodded, the tension instantly flowing from her body at his words. At that moment, everything finally felt right. He felt like he could breathe again, knowing that they were ok, that they were on the same page. Just then, Harvey's stomach let out a loud grumble and Donna couldn't stop the soft laugh that escaped from her mouth.

"Right now, I say we get some food. God, I think we might have been down here for years."

* * *

"Here you are, 'macaronis au fromage'," Donna said, presenting him with his plate of food before joining him on the couch with her own plate balanced on her hand.

Harvey let out a laugh as he took in his dinner. "Mac'n'cheese? You made it sound… I don't know, more exotic."

Donna chuckled and stabbed at the noodles before her, taking a large bite before responding. "Hey, I'll have you know that macaroni and cheese is a dish made for kings. Besides, it's pasta and every foodie knows that all good pastas come from France so… it is exotic!"

Harvey rolled his eyes, knocking a shoulder playfully against hers before turning and shoveling a large forkful into his mouth. He almost groaned at the taste, not fully realizing how hungry he was up until that moment. Donna may not be a world-renown chef, but at that moment he didn't care.

In no time at all, he had cleared his plate and was happily scooping the left over cheese onto his finger. He glanced towards Donna and noticed that she'd eaten most of her plate but was left staring into the remains of her dinner, lost in thought.

"You alright?" He asked quietly, pushing his plate onto the coffee table before them. Donna sighed but nodded. She glanced towards him and gave him a small smile as reassurance.

"Just thinking about going back to New York," she admitted, flicking her gaze to the fire burning in front of them. "About everyone back there and what they'll think… what they'll say. It's petty, I know but…"

Harvey let out his own sigh and reached forward to remove her dish and take her hands in his. "I don't care what they'll think. All I care about is you. I do care about what they'll say, mostly because I'm afraid of it hurting you. But I know that you can take care of yourself."

Donna smiled at that. "I can. I certainly did with Daniel Hardman."

Harvey let out a sharp laugh at the memory. "That you did. I have nothing to worry about," he answered.

He reached for her then, his movement questioning, almost as if he wasn't quite sure that he was allowed to touch her. Donna nipped his uncertainty in the bud. She curled her feet underneath her and pulled at his arm, pulling it tightly across her until they were both pressed up against each other. He let himself finally relax at the contact and both turned to stare into the fire before them. Harvey found himself enjoying the moment between them, almost unable to believe that they were finally in a place where they could touch so freely. He glanced towards the large picture windows facing the front side of the cabin and burrowed his brows with concern. He raised the arm holding Donna slightly to read his watch and then flicked his eyes back towards the window. Donna glanced up at him in question.

"The snow's not letting up," Harvey answered, pointedly staring out the window until she turned to look as well. "I think we got another four to six inches tonight and if it keeps at this pace, we might get the same before morning."

Donna tensed in concern. "Do you think it'll be alright to drive back in?"

Harvey shrugged, honestly not sure. "I don't know. I guess we'll have to reevaluate in the morning."

He turned away from the scene outside and lifted his feet to rest atop the coffee table, dropping his head back against the couch cushions at the same time.

Donna suddenly giggled and he felt the reaction reverberate through him, forcing his own crooked grin. "What?"

Donna shook her head, turning back to rest against his shoulder and stared off into the fire. "Nothing, I just thought about you having to shovel snow. I don't think you've ever been accustomed to having to do so much manual labor before in your life. Look where it's already gotten you. You're practically down to one leg."

Harvey grinned, turning to dig his fingers softly into her sides, almost tickling her. "Or you could shovel? I've always been attracted to a woman who isn't afraid to take charge."

Donna nudged him. "Nah, you've spent too much money on my manicure for me to mess these nails up by shoveling the driveway. Guess we'll have to just take our chances."

Harvey smiled lightly and reached for the hand closest to him, lacing their fingers. He rested their hands on his stomach and gently caressed his thumb over hers.

"I guess we will." One thing that he was certain of, he was truly happy about the chances they were currently taking.

* * *

 **Hopefully this was the chapter that everyone's been waiting for! I put a lot of thought into how I wanted their first kiss to go because I don't see it as being easy, they have a lot to deal with still. Anyway, I'd love to hear your thoughts! Thanks for reading!**

 **Oh, and P.S., I've received a few reviews commenting on the chapters being too short. I'll apologize for this to an extent but I feel that if I made them longer, I'd start combining chapters and this story would be over before you knew it. I like to keep my chapters short and to the point, with each one have a different agenda. I actually write everything in Microsoft Word and all of my chapters have been 5-6 pages long, I think that's a pretty reasonable length. Sorry for the honesty but hey, if you've come this far, you must like the story and you might as well keep reading ;) Much love!**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

* * *

" _Love is friendship that has caught fire. It is quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection and makes allowances for human weaknesses." -Ann Landers_

* * *

 _ **DONNA**_

Sunshine slowly peeked through the curtains of Donna's bedroom sometime close to almost seven o'clock the next morning. Donna knew the exact time because she'd found it hard to sleep almost at all that night with everything that had transpired. She'd tossed and turned, replaying the kiss she and Harvey had shared, the words they had exchanged, and, ultimately, the seismic shift that had easily changed the course of their relationship. What were they now? Were they in a relationship? Donna finally could admit that she did want to try… but did he? They hadn't discussed the specifics, only agreeing to take everything slow. How slow… well that they would need to figure out. If they thought about, it had taken them twelve years to get to this point. That counted as slow, right?

Sighing, she pushed herself from the bed and stretch her arms above her head, groaning at the bite of the cold air that seeped into her bones. Donna rose from the bed, deciding that if they were to get on the road back home, they should probably do that soon. She retreated into the hallway and was instantly hit with the smell of bacon. Smiling, she padded her way quietly towards the kitchen.

Approaching the entryway, Donna's smile grew even larger. Harvey, his back turned to her, was humming a tune she couldn't make out while he poked at a skillet atop the stove. There was a steaming cup of coffee resting on the counter beside him and one, which she assumed was for her, sitting on the kitchen table. She leaned against the door frame, crossing her arms over her chest and just admired the scene. This was easily something that she could get used to.

"You know that I know you're there, right?" Harvey asked, a hint of a smile on his voice. He glanced over his shoulder towards Donna and she raised an eyebrow in question. "What? You're not the only one with telepathic super powers. Besides, I'd recognize your perfume from a mile away."

Donna smirked and pushed off the door frame to fully enter the room. Her steps were small and uncertain as she approached the table and sunk into a chair. She didn't know how to act around him anymore, and that frightened her. Relaxing into her seat, she decided that she'd act normal, almost as if nothing had happened. She'd let him be the one to broach the subject for once. Reaching for the coffee mug, she was surprised when she didn't have to wait long.

"So… I've got this- thing… this upcoming Saturday," Harvey started, flipping off the stove and turning towards her with the pan in his hand. He approached where she sat and pushed a few eggs and pieces of bacon onto the plate in front of her.

"A… thing…" Donna echoed, confusion lacing her voice.

Harvey nodded and turned to shovel the rest of the food onto his plate before dropping the pan into the sink behind him and joining her at the table. "Yeah- like a fundraiser type of thing," he continued, flicking his eyes towards her to catch her gaze. A lazy grin stretched across his face and he reached for his coffee to take a sip before continuing. "I was thinking maybe you'd join me?"

Donna, for not the first time on this trip, found herself speechless. Shaking her head, she attempted to regain her ground. She had, of course, known about the event, she'd been the one to schedule it for him. Never in her wildest dreams, however, did she imagine joining him.

"Is Harvey Specter asking me out on a date?" Donna joked, a sparkle dancing in her eyes.

Harvey just shrugged, suddenly embarrassed. "I mean, I don't usually do the whole dating thing, you know that. But… yes. I'd like to take you as my date. So…?"

Donna pretended to think about her answer. After a moment or two, though, she decided to take mercy on him and reached across the table to rest her hand atop his. "I'd love to go, Harvey. What time are you picking me up?"

Harvey instantly lit up at her answer, flipping his hand over to fully grasp hers and give it a gentle squeeze. "Sometime around five?"

Donna nodded her acceptance before giving his hand one last squeeze and turning back towards her plate of food. Taking the first timid bite, her eyes widened in surprise at the taste. "Wow, this is actually quite good!"

Harvey rolled his eyes. "I can cook, Donna. I'm not completely inept."

Donna giggled and forked another helping into her mouth. She knew that Harvey could cook, but she also enjoyed poking fun at him now and again. He didn't seem to mind.

They sat in amicable silence for a few minutes, enjoying their breakfasts and each other's company. The morning was easy, almost as if they'd shared these moments quite often. Donna secretly hoped that there would be many more to come. She watched as Harvey inhaled his food, steps ahead of her and glanced towards his wrist watch.

"It's almost eight," he said. "I think we should get on the road soon if we plan on getting back to New York today."

"What about the snow?" Donna asked, remembering his comments the night.

Harvey rose from his place, setting his dishes in the sink before turning back towards her. "It's let up. I think we could make it if we leave soon." He shot her a smirk and headed towards the door. "We may have to shovel a bit, though... And frankly my dear, I don't give a damn about your manicure."

* * *

It only took them maybe an hour or so to shower and pack what few things they'd brought along for the trip. They agreed that most of Gordon's things could stay at the cabin for now as there wasn't much room in the car anyway. Donna mentally penciled in a few weekends to return and properly go through the boxes with Harvey, knowing he'd want to come back sooner rather than later.

By the time they'd loaded the car and had (much to her dismay) shoveled a few feet around the vehicle, it was pushing just before nine o'clock. Donna shot a worried glance towards Harvey as he approached the car from returning the shovels to the garage.

"Harvey, maybe I should drive? You should take it easy with your leg," Donna offered.

Harvey just rolled his eyes and proceeded to open her door, ushering her inside the warm car. "I'll be fine, Donna. I promise to switch with you, though, if it starts bothering me."

Donna hesitated for a moment before nodding her consent and dropping down into the passenger seat. She'd keep an eye on him and force him to pull over and let her drive if it came down to it. Sighing, she plucked her snow cap from her head and blasted the heat in the car. She watched as Harvey climbed in and adjusted his seat before turning the car towards the exit.

' _Here we go,'_ Donna thought. _'Back to reality.'_

* * *

Harvey had been right about the snow not being too heavy… for a while. They drove through nothing but sparse flakes and mild drifts for a while and Donna let herself relax. She'd glance once or twice towards him to track his level of comfort but never found anything that indicated he was unfit to drive so she didn't bring up his injury again.

They were about halfway home when the snow decided that it wasn't finished. Within the span of an hour, the road had once again cleared of travelers and the blanket of frost and ice coating the landscape became treacherous. Donna felt her palms grow clammy as the flurries picked up almost to the point of not being able to see out the front windshield. Clearing her throat nervously, she turned towards Harvey.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

He shrugged tightly, never removing his eyes from the road. "I'm fine. Weather's turning shitty again but… I think I can manage."

Donna sat nervously, not responding. Harvey finally glanced towards her and seeing the anxiety radiating from her posture, he offered a tight smile. "Why don't you put some soft music on? Take your mind off the snow?"

Donna nodded and turned to flick on the radio. She was surprised that they'd made it almost the whole trip not using the thing. That probably had a lot to do with the comfort she felt just sharing a silent moment with Harvey. Flipping through the channels, she stopped at a station that was playing what sounded like music from the 60's. A soft Frank Sinatra ballad filled the car and Donna felt herself relax slightly in her seat.

"Rat pack?" Harvey asked after a minute. He smirked and drummed his fingers against the wheel as he drove. "I thought for sure you'd find some Pat Benatar or Jody Mitchell."

"I have a wide array of music preferences," Donna responded smartly, offering her own smirk. "You don't know everything about me, Harvey."

Harvey was silent, taking in her words, and Donna felt the air between them shift from light and jovial to suddenly serious and contemplative.

"You're right," Harvey finally responded softly. "I don't. But I'd like to learn a lot more."

He reached over, then, and gently took her hand. Donna felt a shiver run down her spine at his statement. They really needed to have that conversation about where they stood… soon.

Releasing her hand, Harvey turned back towards the road and let the soft waves of music fill the space between them. Donna leaned back against the headrest and closed her eyes, not intending to fall asleep but to relax a bit and get her mind off of their travel conditions. She hadn't had her eyes closed for more than a few moments when Harvey suddenly let out a sharp curse. Donna's eyes flew open. They had hit a patch of black ice and the car, once headed due south, was suddenly pointing east as the wheels spun uncontrollably beneath them.

"God dammit!" Harvey spat, his hands struggling to get control of the vehicle.

Donna's heart leapt into her throat and she felt herself death grip the armrests as she watched the scene play out in front of them.

Harvey slammed down his foot on the brake, something Donna knew was an absolute 'no-no' when spinning out but she also knew it was an involuntary reaction. The sudden braking caused the car to accelerate in its drift, spinning them around in a circle. The road, which had once been packed full of white snow in front of them, disappeared as the car's tires threw up drifts, blocking their view. Donna felt the car suddenly shift in angle and then they pounded harshly into a hard surface, finally coming to a stop.

Harvey's breaths were matching her's: erratic and quick. He gripped the wheel tightly for a moment before finally releasing his hold and turning towards her.

"Are you ok?" He asked, concern lacing his features. He reached for her, lightly touching her face and running his eyes over every part of her that he could see.

Donna nodded, still shaken. "I'm- I'm fine. Are you- how's your leg?"

"I'm alright," Harvey quickly answered, cutting her off. He let out a shaky breath and collapsed back against his seat.

Donna turned to stare out the window in front of them but could see nothing through the thick snow that had landed on the glass.

"I think we're in a ditch," Harvey said, answering her unspoken question. He ran a hand through his hair and turned to pluck his hat from the back seat. "I think we'll probably have to call a tow company but let me see the damage."

He didn't give her time to respond before climbing from the car. A gust of cold air pulled in behind him and Donna shivered, reaching for her own hat and gloves. She decided that she couldn't just sit here, besides, the angle of the car was too much for her weak stomach right now. She climbed out right after him.

"God dammit!" Harvey spat, kicking one of the car's tires. Donna turned to take in the entire situation.

The car appeared to be nose first in a storm drain of some kind. The drain was long enough and deep enough that she instantly knew there'd be no pushing the vehicle out. They'd have to call for help. Glancing around, she also noticed that they were, once again, in the middle of nowhere. They'd detoured off the highway hours ago when signs had warned of closures along multiple portions of the freeway. Donna plucked her phone from her pants.

"I'll call for help, Harvey," Donna said, her fingers already hitting the correct buttons. He nodded, lost in thought, and proceeded to circle the car, assessing the damage.

Donna drew her attention back to her phone when she finally connected with someone and explained their situation. Listening quietly for a few moments, she drew tense, something that didn't go unnoticed by Harvey. He quickly rounded the car to stand beside her, trying to hear what was going on.

"Alright, I understand. You know the location?" Donna responded into the phone. "Ok, thank you."

Harvey looked at her expectantly but it was Donna's turn now to angrily kick at the car.

"Well? What'd they say?" He finally asked, allowing her enough time to vent her anger.

Donna turned to him and ran a hand tiredly across her face before responding. "They said, and I quote, 'All emergency vehicles are dispatched at the moment. We'll try to get to you as soon as we can but it could be a couple of hours if not a day or so.' Un-freakin-believable."

Harvey suddenly shifted and Donna watched as the lawyer part of him, the one used to taking charge and being in control of every situation, came forward. He nodded once and turned to head towards the trunk.

"Come on," he said. "Looks like we're walking."

"Harvey, there's a foot of snow, probably more, how are we- no, _where_ are we going to walk to?" Donna argued, following behind him.

"I saw a motel a few miles back," he answered. He popped open the trunk and pulled out their bags, handing hers over. He gave her a look that told her there was no arguing, he'd made up his mind. "We can't stay here all night waiting, Donna. We'd freeze to death."

She sighed but nodded reluctantly. She worried about his leg, about the weather and if he'd be able to make the journey. She ultimately decided, however, not to bring it up again, knowing that would further agitate him.

"I don't think the car is too horribly damaged," he continued, locking the vehicle from the fob. "They've got our number. Once they have it pulled out, they can tow it down the road to the motel and we'll continue on our way."

Donna kept silent. His plan sounded solid but that didn't make her any less nervous about the situation. Shifting her bag onto her shoulder, she hesitated a moment. Harvey, noticing that she wasn't following, turned back and walked over to her.

"Hey, it'll be alright," he said softly, trying to ebb her nerves. "We're ok. The car's ok. We'll just be a little later getting home then we thought."

Donna nodded a small smile coming onto her face. Deciding to follow his directions, she surprised them both by reaching for his hand before she started walking. She didn't miss the mirroring grin that grew on Harvey's face at her touch. They'd be ok, she was sure of it. They'd just have to wait the storm out.

* * *

 **Thoughts? I know I dragged their trip out even more but come on, who didn't see this coming? Anyway, they'll be back in New York soon enough and there will be plenty of drama to be had. Much love for reading and as always, please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

* * *

" _Truth is, everybody is going to hurt you. You just gotta find the ones worth suffering for." – Bob Marley_

* * *

 _ **HARVEY, FLASHBACK**_

" _Hey, sorry I'm late, traffic sucked," Harvey greeted his girlfriend, Stephanie. He sat down and leaned over the small table she'd procured at the back of the restaurant and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. Stephanie merely glanced up from her menu for a split second before diverting her attention once again._

" _I hear they have fantastic shrimp kabobs here," Harvey said after a moment, trying to break the awkward silence that had permeated the space between them._

 _Stephanie nodded, acknowledging that she'd heard what he'd said but didn't verbally comment. He scrunched his brows in confusion. Reaching across the table, he tapped on the top of her menu, forcing her gaze up to meet his own._

" _What's going on? You're awfully quiet tonight?"_

" _Nothing's going on, Harvey," Stephanie said, suddenly angry. She tossed her menu aside and picked up her glass of wine to take a fairly large sip._

 _Harvey rolled his eyes, if this wasn't passive aggressive behavior, then he didn't know what was._

" _Ok…"_

 _Stephanie flung her hair out of her face and crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her gaze at him._

" _How was your_ _ **study group**_ _this weekend?" She asked, tense anger lacing her words._

 _Harvey took a moment to properly form his answer, knowing he was leading himself into a trap but unable to avoid it. "It was highly productive actually. There's only a few short weeks until the bar exam and I-"_

" _Let me rephrase," Stephanie said, cutting him off. "How was your time with_ _ **Erica**_ _?"_

' _Ah, there it is,' Harvey thought, leaning back into his seat. He narrowed his gaze at his girlfriend of two years._

" _Erica, actually, was only there for a few hours. I spent the weekend with Andrew and Sam, my friends from class," he answered. He sighed and tossed aside his own menu before turning back to her. "You know this. Why are you asking these questions?"_

 _Stephanie threw her hands into the air. "I don't know, Harvey! Maybe because I received a phone call from my friend Julie who swears she saw you and Erica together Saturday night at that bar, Henry's!"_

" _Well that's a lie," Harvey hissed. Clenching his fists against his pants to keep his anger in check. "I never once visited Henry's this weekend. Your 'friend' Julie has never liked me and she's just making up stories, as usual."_

" _And how am I supposed to believe that?" Stephanie shot back, her voice escalating._

 _Harvey took a deep breath, glancing around to make sure that they weren't causing a commotion. Running a hand over his face, he let out a heavy sigh. After everything he'd gone through with his mother, he would never, ever cheat on someone. The fact that Stephanie clearly didn't believe him, told him that maybe she didn't truly know him at all. He made a quick decision and pushed his chair away from the table._

" _Where are you going?" Stephanie hissed, watching as he stood._

 _Harvey pulled his wallet from his back pocket and tossed a few bills on the table, enough to cover her dinner. No matter the situation, he had been raised to be a gentleman._

" _I'm going home, I don't need this right now. If you want to believe your friend's word over mine, fine, but that's not my problem. I know where I was and whom I was with this past weekend."_

 _He pulled on his coat, turning on his heel to make a quick exit from the quickly escalating situation brewing between them. He'd gotten no more than a couple of feet from the table when Stephanie called out to him, forcing him to turn back around._

" _Harvey, if you leave, we're done. I don't care who said what but you know how I feel about you spending time with other girls."_

 _Harvey narrowed his eyes and took a step back towards the table._

" _Fine. We are done," he responded, slowly and concisely so that she'd understand and there would be no misinterpretations. "I have a right to a life and if you can't have some trust in me, then you're not someone I'm interested in being with. Have a great rest of your evening, Stephanie."_

 _With that, he turned and left the restaurant, not once looking back. He'd decided he was done with relationships. The risk wasn't worth the hurt._

 _ **HARVEY, PRESENT DAY**_

By the time that they'd reached the motel his leg was throbbing. He tried to not place too much weight on it, babying one side, without Donna noticing but he'd caught her worried glance more than once on their hike. He had a fine sheen of sweat covering his forehead and his hands were trembling slightly with the pain when they finally entered the office of the shabby facility.

An older man, maybe in his late sixties, with a potbelly and a thin, greasy looking beard sat behind the counter. He didn't even bother looking up when Harvey and Donna entered. Harvey dropped their bags ceremoniously by the door, hoping to grab the man's attention but he didn't even flinch, completely immersed in whatever magazine he was reading.

Harvey cleared his throat and approached the counter. "Excuse me? We'd like two rooms?"

"Ain't got but one," the guy drawled, his speech almost unintelligible. He flipped the page of the magazine, clearly not interested in this conversation.

Harvey rolled his eyes. He was sure they were probably the only customers he had, he wasn't sure why there'd only be one room available. He was just about to voice his frustration when Donna laid a hand on his forearm and spoke up.

"That's what my husband meant, one room. Please."

At the sound of Donna's voice, the man suddenly found interest in their company, finally glancing up from the magazine in front of him. Harvey just rolled his eyes. The man let out a sigh and reached behind him into a key box to extract a set of room keys, sliding them across the counter towards them.

"That'll be $75 a day. How long are ya'll planning on sticking 'round?"

"$75 a day, for this place? You've got to be-"

"That's fine," Donna answered, cutting off Harvey's rant. She gave him a pointed look and made a motion for Harvey to pay the guy. "We'll only need it for one night."

Harvey begrudgingly extracted his wallet and passed a few bills towards the man. He waived off any change and turned to again pick-up their bags and lead them outside. Donna was close at his heels. They quickly located their room, eager to get out of the cold and Harvey let out a sigh of relief at the almost clean conditions of the space. He'd expected a lot worse. Dropping the bags onto a small couch against one wall, he turned to Donna, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Your husband? Thought we were going to take things slow but if that's what slow means…" he smirked, dropping onto the bed.

Donna rolled her eyes, shedding her jacket onto the couch. "We're two strangers that literally just walked in out of the snow storm. I didn't want questions. Now, it's getting late and I'm tired. I'll probably hop in the shower first, though. That ok?"

Harvey nodded, rolling his head to work out the kinks that had formed during their walk. "Alright, I'll try to locate a vending machine or something with food."

Donna nodded and smiled softly before turning and disappearing into the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind her. Harvey collapsed back against the bed, briefly closing his eyes. He could rest a moment, then he'd find food.

Harvey was lightly shaken awake what felt like no more than seconds later. Prying open his eyes, he saw Donna, fresh from the shower, staring down at him. He must have fallen asleep. A worried look crossed her features, it was brief but long enough that he noticed.

"You should really get out of those wet clothes," she said. "I didn't want to wake you but we can't afford you getting sick or your leg getting infected."

Harvey nodded and made to sit up, groaning at the effort. He glanced again towards Donna and sucked in a breath at the sight. Her hair was wet and curly from her shower, her face washed clean of all makeup. He felt a stir of something inside of him but quickly glanced away so that she wouldn't notice. He couldn't help it, the response was ingrained into him after all of these years. He made to stand but instantly dropped back down onto the mattress when the stiffness in his leg shot pain clear up to his head. Donna reached for him, a worried look now clear as day on her face.

"Harv, let me help you," she pleaded quietly. He sighed but nodded, knowing he needed help.

"Can you hand me my bag?" he asked.

Donna nodded and reached for the duffel passing it to him. He dug around for a few minutes before pulling out a sweater and some jogging pants. Flicking a quick glance her way, he quickly unbuttoned his shirt and peeled it from his skin, dragging his undershirt off as well. He heard Donna suck in a breath and he was glad that he wasn't the only one with hormone issues.

He made to pull the clean sweater over his head but was stopped by a warm hand pressing to his chest.

"You should at least dry off, first," Donna murmured, handing him a towel. "You're soaked from the snow."

Harvey nodded, accepting the towel and running it down his front. He turned to get his back but was stopped short when the stiffness from his side didn't allow him to reach very far around. Donna extended a hand, wordlessly asking for the towel so that she could help him. He didn't object. Climbing onto the bed behind him, Harvey felt her relax back onto her heels as she slowly ran the towel up and down his back. His heart quickened in pace and he sucked in another breath at her touch, almost unable to bear it. This was exactly why they rarely touched.

"There I think you're good," Donna said after a moment, retracting the towel from his skin. He instantly missed the contact.

Turning slightly so that he could see her, he reached forward to run a few fingers down her cheek.

"Thank you," he responded hoarsely, emotion raw on his tongue.

Donna's gaze flitted to his, connecting and electrifying the air between them. She swallowed slightly and Harvey found his gaze flickering down to her lips. Did she want him to kiss her again? They hadn't had a chance to talk yet? He knew he wanted to kiss her, though, and badly.

Donna tossed the towel aside and turned back to him. A quiet moment passed before she finally reached up to run her fingers over the scruff that had grown along his jaw. At the contact, Harvey suddenly found himself unable to resist her any longer. He quickly leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers, hearing her suck in her breath at the contact. Unlike their first kiss, which had been questioning and timid, this one was determined and demanding. He turned fully to pull her against him, leaving no room between their bodies as he wrapped her in his arms and wound his hands into her hair. Donna returned the kiss just as eagerly, raking her fingers against his suddenly hot skin.

Harvey broke their embrace for a short second to catch his breath before dipping his head and capturing her lips again. The pain in his thigh was suddenly forgotten about as he found he could focus on nothing other than the beautiful woman caught in his arms. Their kisses turned deep, searching and Harvey started to let his hands wonder, playing with the hem of her shirt. He'd just slipped a hand underneath her sweater, delicately touching the skin at the lower part of her back, when Donna pulled away. She struggled to catch her breath and Harvey found himself leaning towards her to pick up where they'd let off. She put a hand against his chest, though, stopping him.

"Harvey," Donna whispered, trying to recollect herself. She took a deep breath before looking up at him once more. "This isn't slow. We agreed to take things slow. We need to talk first."

Harvey sighed reluctantly, knowing she was right, and leaned away. He reached for his sweater and pulled it on over his head.

"I know, I'm sorry," he finally responded when he'd pulled the shirt in place. "And we will. I promise. I just-"

"I know," Donna said, cutting him off. She smiled gently, understanding shining in her eyes, before reaching forward to brush his now unkempt hair from his forehead. "I've wanted this for a long time. Longer then I care to admit. Which is why I know that doing this right begins with that conversation."

Harvey nodded, his mind racing at the truth to her words. He agreed. Though it had taken him a while to see it, he'd wanted this too. He let out another sigh before returning her smile and leaning forward to give her one last soft kiss. When he pulled away, he ran a hand through her damp hair and pushed a few strands behind one ear before leaning back.

"That conversation is my number one priority. But it needs to be held when we get back to New York. Out here- it's hard to put everything into context. We're too far removed from reality. So… let's make it a date?" He held a pinky finger towards her. "Let's promise to truly talk once we get back home."

Donna let out a short laugh at the childish game but wrapped her pinky around his regardless. Leaning forward, she pressed a quick kiss to their joined fingers, not once breaking eye contact with Harvey. "It's a date."

Harvey smirked and then, unexpectedly, leaned over and pressed a short kiss to her mouth, officially sealing their deal.

Donna laughed as they broke apart. "You have to promise me, though, that you'll stop doing that. I can't think straight when you do things like that."

Harvey grinned wickedly and pushed off the bed, heading towards the bathroom with the clean pair of pants in his hands. Glancing over his shoulder, he smirked at her. "I'll promise no such thing."

* * *

 **They'll be back in New York next chapter, I promise.** **Anyway, thought I needed to throw some tension in there to get everyone's hearts pumping a little more again. Did I succeed? I appreciate your thoughts!**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

* * *

" _I'm just a girl, standing in front of a boy, asking him to love her." – Notting Hill_

* * *

 _ **DONNA**_

Taking things slow sounded like a good plan in retrospect. They'd danced around their true feelings for years, though, so when the dam gates were finally opened… let's just say that Donna couldn't believe the strenuous amount of effort she had to put into not jumping him. Especially when they had to share a bed for the night.

When Harvey had finally reappeared from the bathroom, having completed his change of clothes, Donna had insisted on rewrapping his injured thigh. She took a few minutes to carefully examine the wound, taking in the slight redness to the surrounding skin and deep purple bruising. Harvey had endured it like a champ, not complaining once. When she'd finally finished her task, deciding that the injury was not looking too bad, he'd given her a broad smile and then turned to retire to the far side of the bed.

Donna stood there, unsure of herself, and Harvey didn't help matters when he reached up to flick off the lights. Letting out a sigh, she decided she could endure another night alone in a bed with him, she'd done it no more than a couple days prior after all.

Shifting under the covers, she laid ramrod straight, afraid to move a muscle. Donna listened as Harvey's breaths came even and slow, eventually leveling out to where she assumed that he had finally fallen asleep. She relaxed back into her pillow and tried to follow his lead.

"I'm not going to bite," Harvey's low, gravelly voice said, breaking the silence. Donna jumped slightly, not realizing he was still awake. He chuckled and turned towards her. "This doesn't have to be awkward, Donna."

It was Donna's turn to let out a laugh. "How could this not be awkward?"

She felt, more then saw, Harvey shrug. He let out a small sigh and then, unexpectedly, reached out for her. Lacing their fingers together between them, he adjusted so that he lay on his side, facing her.

"I can practically hear the cogs turning in your head from here," he smirked. He paused a moment before continuing softly. "I could… sleep on the couch? If that'd make this easier?"

Donna instantly shook her head. "No, I'm sorry… God, we've shared a bed more than once. I know this is different now that we're…" she trailed off, not knowing how to complete that statement.

"Trying?" Harvey finished for her.

Donna nodded and turned her head to finally look at him. "Yeah."

They lay for a moment, not speaking. Harvey finally smiled again at her and reached over with his free hand to shove her shoulder lightly.

"I'm blaming you for this," he joked quietly.

Donna raised one eyebrow. "Me? What have I done?"

Harvey sighed, his smile never leaving his face. Reaching again for her, he pulled her lightly until she was tucked in beside him.

"I think it's pretty clear that I'm what one would call a Prince Charming," he smirked, feeling Donna laugh beside him. "If it hadn't taken you so long to come find me, I might not have been stuck in a hole for so long. And we definitely wouldn't be in this situation right now."

Donna rolled her eyes but turned so that they were properly spooning, bringing Harvey's arm up to wrap it around her. "Hate to break it to you, Prince Charming, but it's not the princess' job to find the prince. And besides… you didn't get stuck in a hole. You- just took a wrong turn, got lost and then were too stubborn to ask for directions. We both were."

Donna felt Harvey's smile grow larger before he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her neck. She finally felt herself relax, the edges of sleep pulling at her subconscious.

"You're right, as always." Harvey let out one final sigh, squeezing her slightly, before relaxing into his own pillow. "Alright, Debbie, let's get some sleep."

* * *

The obnoxious ringing of Donna's phone rudely broke her from her deep slumber what felt like no more than a couple hours later. She heard Harvey groan and roll away from her and she couldn't help but laugh. Reaching for the device, she squinted through the early morning sunlight to connect to the caller.

"Hello?... Ok, thank you… Yes, we're just down the road at the motel…. Alright, bye."

Sighing, she disconnected and tossed the phone on the bedside table, sitting up and running a hand through her hair.

"Who was that?" Harvey asked, his voice thick with sleep. "Towing company?"

Donna nodded and stood from the bed, flipping on the lights. Harvey immediately threw an arm over his eyes to shield himself from the light and Donna smirked. "Yeah, they're bringing the car here now. Let's get moving."

 _ **HARVEY**_

He had been right about the damage to the car being minimal. There were a few scratches and one quarter-sized dent on the front bumper but nothing that made the car undriveable. He had thrown some cash at the tow driver, not caring for how long it had taken them to rescue the car, and within the span of a half hour or so, he and Donna were back on the road.

The air between them had once again shifted, going from a tense awkwardness that had encapsulated their trip up until this point, to a comfortable understanding. He felt himself touching her more freely as they drove, reaching to lace their fingers together or rest his hand on her thigh. It was nice… and easy.

Harvey found that he was extremely grateful for the snow finally letting up as they entered the state of New York around midday. He let out a sigh of relief at feeling that they were almost home and glanced over at Donna, seeing the same feelings flick across her own face. Back to reality.

It was approaching dinner time when they finally reached the city. He groaned when they hit the normal, stand-still traffic that encapsulated the metropolitan area. He hadn't missed this. Looking over at Donna again, he saw that she was staring out the window, lost in thought.

"You alright?" He asked, breaking her from her silence.

She shot him a small smile. "Yeah, just wondering how we're going to explain taking almost a week off from work. Louis is going to flip when we get back. I already have ten missed calls and about twice as many texts from him."

Harvey grinned but shrugged in response. "We got stuck in the snow. And besides, we both deserved a small vacation after all this time. He can deal with it."

Donna nodded but then looked at him curiously. "How is it that your phone isn't blowing up like mine?"

Harvey's grin grew and he reached into his pocket to hand her the device. Donna rolled her eyes after hitting a couple of buttons.

"Really? You turned it off this whole time?"

Harvey again shrugged. "I turned it off after we lost reception halfway to the cabin. Didn't think it was that important to have it back on."

"Mr Work-a-holic didn't feel it necessary to have his phone turned on for almost a whole week?" Donna asked incredulously. She handed the phone back.

"I had other things on my mind," Harvey answered, turning his gaze briefly from the road to connect with hers. He smiled and reached for her hand. "And it was a great decision, if I do say so. And I'm looking forward to doing it again… soon."

Donna smiled warmly and ran her thumb over his, turning to stare back out the window. "Speaking of which… how are we going to return this car? Do you need me to call Ray?"

"Yeah, that'd be great," Harvey responded. "Tell him to meet us at the rental company in half an hour."

Harvey was beyond happy to finally return the Challenger. He'd loved the car itself but honestly, hoped to never see it again. Ray stood waiting for them, smiling almost knowingly, just outside when Harvey and Donna emerged, bags in hand.

"Glad to see you back safe and sound, Harvey," Ray greeted, taking Donna's bags first and then his own. Harvey nodded and turned to open the door for Donna.

"Me too, Ray, me too. Let's take the lady home."

Ray nodded in agreement and climbed in after Harvey had shut his door. When the car slowly started to inch its way through the dense midday traffic, Harvey finally felt like he was back home. Donna sat typing away at her phone, paying him no mind and giving him the perfect opportunity to study her. His eyes took in everything, from her perfectly manicured nails, to her red locks, to her porcelain skin. It was like he was truly seeing her for the first time, and in a way, he was. Donna must have felt his eyes on her because she glanced up and offered him a meek smile before shoving the phone back into her purse.

"Sorry, I can ignore Louis but Rachel is another thing all together," Donna explained. She nodded towards his own pocket before continuing. "Oh, I was told to tell you that you need to call or text Mike. He's driving her crazy."

"Alright," Harvey answered, rolling his eyes. "I can't leave the pup alone for a few days without him going stir crazy."

It was then that Ray pulled the car to a stop just outside Donna's place. She hesitated a moment, her hand on the door before looking at him. Harvey smiled softly and squeezed her hand before climbing from the car and rounding to open her door. He extended a hand and shot Ray a quick thanks when he handed over Donna's bags. Watching Ray climb back into the car, he finally turned back towards her, handing over the luggage when she reached for it. Shifting a bag onto her shoulder, she fidgeted with the strap slightly.

"I- had a nice time, Harvey," Donna finally said, breaking the silence. She smiled at him. "I'd invite you up but…"

Harvey nodded, understanding her reluctance. They'd been alone for so long now that she needed a free moment. He honestly felt the same.

Reaching for her, he tucked a stray strand of hair behind one ear and then cupped her cheek gently. Closing the distance between them, he slowly leant down to press a soft kiss to her lips. The kiss was unhurried, shy and timid but full of promise. When they eventually parted, he watched as Donna took a deep sigh and then opened her eyes to lock her gaze with his. She gave his hand one last squeeze before retracting her own.

"I'll see you at the office tomorrow?" She quietly asked.

Harvey smiled and nodded, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he rocked back on his heels. "Same time, same place."

She nodded once and then turned towards her apartment, offering him once last small smile before disappearing into the building. Harvey sighed and ran a hand over his face before turning to climb back into his Lexus. Ray's gaze met his in the rearview mirror and he instantly knew that Ray had witnessed everything that had happened between him and Donna. Ray just smiled before signaling to turn back into traffic.

"Back home?"

Harvey thought a moment. He then shook his head and dug his phone from his pocket. "No, I'm not quite ready to head home yet."

* * *

The bar was almost deserted, just how Harvey liked it. He took a long draw from his scotch and played with the napkin under the glass as he glanced again at his wrist watch. He rolled his eyes and relaxed further into his seat. That kid was never on time. Just as he thought that, Mike entered the bar, almost tripping over his own two feet. He smiled broadly upon locating Harvey and made his way over.

"About time you showed up," Harvey grumbled with mock anger. He took another sip from his scotch and signaled a waitress to bring a second for Mike.

Mike just shrugged. "I wasn't expecting your call. I mean you've been AWOL now for almost a week, Harvey."

"Hope you didn't let the place burn down in my absence," Harvey snapped back. "And I'm fine, thanks for asking."

It was Mike's turn to roll his eyes. He sat quietly observing Harvey, the silence making him almost nervous, before finally speaking up. "So how was your vacation? … Do anything… interesting?"

Harvey narrowed his eyes at the kid, his interest in his time off catching him by surprise. He knew. "You've talked to Donna, haven't you?"

Mike didn't answer, instantly confirming Harvey's thoughts. He sat up straighter and turned to look anywhere but at Mike.

"If it's any consolation she didn't tell me anything, it was Rachel. And I don't think that she even told her much at all. Regardless… I did win $500," Mike finally said, smirking. "Woulda been almost twice that if you guys had come to your senses about six months ago. I had to split half the winnings with Benjamin from IT."

The waitress approached then, offering Mike his drink to which he happily accepted before turning back towards Harvey, raising the glass. "Here's to Mom and Dad finally getting their shit together."

Harvey rolled his eyes, starting to think that was all he had as a response lately. He tapped the fingers of the hand not wrapped around his glass lightly atop the table, tracing the wood grains lazily. Finally, he looked back at his associate and gave a wry smile.

"I'm not about living here," he said, motioning half way up his chest. He moved his hand higher, the familiar saying rolling off his tongue. "I'm about living up here."

He sighed and stared down into his drink. "It just took me a while to realize that she was essential to living up there. Everything else was just… settling."

Even though he wasn't looking at him, he could tell Mike was smiling ear to ear. His friend slapped one thigh and chuckled. "Goddd ddammmnnn," he whistled between his teeth. "I never thought I'd see the day where Harvey Specter finally saw the light. This is a good day, a really good day."

Harvey let out a short laugh and glanced up to match Mike's grin, raising his glass for a salute.

"So do you want to have a double wedding? I'll let you borrow my tux," Mike asked cheekily. "I mean I do owe you one after Atlantic City."

"And there you go, ruining the moment," Harvey groaned. He threw back the rest of his drink and reached for his water.

It was Mike's turn to narrow his eyes. "You haven't asked her yet, have you? To go steady, I mean."

"Go steady? What are we, in the 1940's? Nobody asks anyone out anymore," Harvey replied.

Mike simply stared at him. "You do. And you know Donna is expecting you to. So what are you waiting for?"

Harvey sighed. "Can I ask you something and you try to answer without being a complete dick?"

Mike shrugged. "I can try," he answered honestly, smiling crookedly. "Shoot."

"When you and Rachel, you know… started dating or whatever, how did you- I mean, how did you know that she was the one? That's a huge realization."

Mike sat there shocked at the raw honesty coming from Harvey. He'd never seen him like this before. Shaking off his stupor, he thought for a moment. "It was simple, really. I thought about all the things that I like to do, like bike riding, going to the park, stuff like that, and she was always in my thoughts, doing those things with me."

Harvey scoffed. "Really? That's it?"

Mike shrugged. "Yeah… but then I also thought about all the mundane things, like doing laundry, grocery shopping, doing the dishes… and she was there doing those things as well." He smiled warmly. "I think everyone gets to a point when they find their other half when you realize that you can't imagine doing anything without them anymore. It's not always sappy, emotional love but it's the everyday, back breaking efforts of life as well."

Harvey sat quietly, taking in Mike's words. His words spoke the truth, Harvey knew that. And honestly, he'd thought about all those things with Donna for a long while now. He just hadn't realized the significance.

"You're right," he admitted quietly. "I was just too stupid to notice it."

Harvey glanced up at Mike and again rolled his eyes when the kid grabbed theatrically at his chest as if he was having a heart attack.

"Harvey Specter just told me that I was right for a change! God, this is a good day!"

Harvey stood then from his seat and threw a couple bills on the table before reaching for his coat.

"You know something about love, that's just showing that you're more whipped then I am," he smirked. Tapping the table lightly, he motioned towards the door. "You coming or what? I have better scotch, and football, at home. Let's blow this popsicle stand."

"Oh, you have no idea yet, just how whipped you are my friend. Don't worry, you'll find out." Mike laughed and stood to follow. "And you better have college football. No Thursday Night NFL bullshit."

* * *

 **Wow! Over 100 reviews! You guys are awesome! Thanks, as always, for reading! I think I'll start making this story a tad lighter for the next chapter or so, just a heads up. Hope you all are still enjoying this story!**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

* * *

" _Doin' 15 in a 30, I ain't in no hurry. I'ma take it slow just as fast as I can." – Sam Hunt, 'Body Like a Back Road'_

* * *

 _ **DONNA**_

Donna smiled warily at the receptionist manning the front desk of the firm when she exited the elevators the next morning. She paid careful attention to walk normal, to act normal, to do everything… well, normal, when in fact- everything was now different. Her breath caught slightly as she made her way through the lobby. She wondered how Harvey would act towards her now. She prayed that he wouldn't act any differently, though why she cared, she had no idea.

Rounding the last corner, her cubicle came in site and she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding when she realized that Harvey wasn't in yet. Donna paused slightly as she approached the area, running her hand lightly atop the glass partition of her desk. She stared, looking at nothing in particular in Harvey's office, and finally smiled. This was normal now for them… whatever that meant. It didn't matter, though, because this was home and everything was finally right in the world.

She rounded the desk and started to put away her purse when the slapping sound of uncoordinated feet making their way down the corridor hit her ears. The sound grew louder until a shadow was covering her and a defeated looking Louis stood in front of her desk.

"Good morning, Louis," Donna greeted, shifting her gaze to the buttons of her jacket as she finally sat down.

"Don't 'good morning' me, Donna," Louis snapped. Donna's eyes shot up to meet his. "Do you and Prince Charming have any idea of the goddamn mess you both left me in this week?"

Donna inwardly smiled at Louis' reference to Harvey, reflecting back to less than a day prior when Harvey had referred to himself with the same moniker. She knew that Louis didn't mean it in the same light but it was still ironic.

Letting out a sigh. Donna finally finished removing her jacket and reached to power on her computer.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, Louis," Donna started, not truly meaning anything she said. "But we're back now and ready to help. So, if all you'd like to do is complain, then I have a number for a great bartender on East 4th that'll feed you martinis and cosmopolitans until you've poured out everything you've got to complain about. I, on the other hand, have work to do."

Louis' face slowly started to turn red with anger and Donna watched as a tiny vein on his forehead started to sorely stick out. "Don't you-"

"Louis, I can see you're making up for lost time in harassing Donna," a voice rung out, cutting Louis off. Donna shifted her gaze to meet Harvey's as he approached. He was fresh shaven, dressed impeccably and had that familiar swag back to his walk. All in all, the Harvey that Donna knew and loved was back.

He shot her a small smile and turned back to his colleague. "Don't you have better things to do? Like floss your cat's teeth or paint a picture for your wife?"

"You know I don't have-"

"Aaannnd- that never gets old," Harvey smirked. He winked at Donna and lightly tapped on the glass top of the partition before making his way into his office.

"Whatever," Louis grumbled. He looked back towards Donna. "Anyway, I've a favor to ask. Well, not really ask but you get the idea."

He slipped an envelope from his pocket and slid it towards Donna. She reached for it but before she could read what it said, Louis was turning on his heels and retreating down the office.

"I'll see you at one. Now I've got some actual work to attend to."

Donna just shook her head, some things never changed. Sliding one red painted fingernail under the flap of the envelope, she drew out the card and scanned the contents. She sighed and turned to shove the paper into her purse.

"Lunch at Piccione's today?" Harvey's voice rung out through the intercom. Donna glanced up to make eye contact with him through the glass wall.

Smiling, she pressed the button on her own intercom. "Can't, sorry. I have a date with Louis and…" she flipped the envelope back open. "Andre."

"Who the hell is Andre?" Harvey asked confused, a smile tugging at his lips.

Donna shrugged. "Apparently, the personal shopper that Louis hired for the baby shower. I have to baby sit the baby shower shopper."

Harvey smirked and leaned back in his chair, sticking one end of the pen he'd been holding in his mouth as he thought over her response. Leaning back towards the intercom, his smirk grew wider. "I know something we could that would be a lot more fun than babysitting Louis and Andrew."

"It's _Andre_ ," Donna corrected, rolling her eyes. Her own smile gave her away, though. "And don't you have actual work to get to? I mean you have been hooky now for almost a week. These shoes and handbags aren't going to pay for themselves."

Harvey chuckled and waved her off, finally turning to start his day. Donna let out a sigh and turned away from him. She'd made a promise to help Louis with the baby shower, and as much as she would rather spend the afternoon with Harvey… Donna Paulsen didn't go back on her promises.

 _ **HARVEY**_

He'd finally made it back to his office after spending most of the day fielding meetings and straightening up the mess of paperwork that Louis had left for him. He let his shoulders drop dejectedly when he rounded the corner and saw that Donna's desk was still empty. He hadn't realized he'd miss spending every moment with her as they'd been accustomed to over their short trip. Something tugged at his chest, though, and he couldn't deny that she was the cause.

Sighing, Harvey straightened and continued his powerful walk through the firm to his office, finally dropping into the chair behind his glass desk. He'd just flipped open a folder on the firm's latest billables when Mike and Rachel came waltzing into the room. Mike wore a determined look that at once told Harvey he was there for anything other than a friendly call.

"What?" Harvey asked shortly, straight and to the point.

Mike, antsy as usual, flicked a glance towards Rachel before extending a folder that Harvey had somehow missed him holding. Harvey snatched it and shot a glance between the pair, trying to decipher what it was that had them so on edge.

"Listen, Harvey, before you jump off the deep end, I just wanted you to know that he thought he was helping, not hurting, us," Mike explained, shoving his hands into the pockets of his trousers.

Harvey narrowed his gaze and flipped the folder open, scanning the first couple of pages at a mind numbing speed. He instantly shot to his feet, his hands clenching tightly around the documents in question.

"How long?" He spat through his teeth. "And why would Sean escalate the hearing?"

"We have until tomorrow to file for an extension and all he told me was that some things had come to light that prevented the delay of the inevitable. I didn't understand. But, listen, I think-"

"I don't give a damn what you think!" Harvey snapped, the anger quickly escalating within him. He flung the papers down onto his desk. Leaning over the glass top, he pointed first at Mike, and then at Rachel. "One of you should have called me. 24 hours is hardly going to be enough time to close out that merger."

Mike shook his head in disbelief. "We did try to call you! Almost a dozen times while you were away, in fact! Your phone was turned off!"

"Then you should have called Donna," Harvey spat back. He straightened. "Cahill told me before I left that we had until the end of the quarter to come up with a deal that profited us both. This time frame's escalated to a point where it only screws us. Now get the hell out of my office, I've got some phone calls to make, see if I can't get Judge Gerardo to delay the hearing."

Mike turned to glance briefly at Rachel nodding once to indicate that they should leave Harvey to it. He turned back to Harvey once before retreating. "You know where to find me if you need my help."

Harvey just waved him off, collapsing back into his chair and reaching for his phone.

* * *

Less than an hour later, Harvey found himself strutting menacingly down the hallways of the SEC. He was on a mission for blood. Passing Sean's secretary, he ignored the calls to stop and walked right into his office, slamming his file folder down in front of Sean's face. He glanced up from whatever phone call he was on and, seeing the look on Harvey's face, quickly ended the conversation, returning the receiver to its holder.

"Well, look who's back from the dead," Sean quipped, sarcasm dripping from his every word. He leaned back and folded his arms across his face. "I see you got the hearing notice."

"You're goddamn right I did!" Harvey growled. "I warned you when I took this case that the moment it started going south, I was out. This is going south!"

Sean chewed Harvey's words over carefully before responding. "Actually, it's not. There's… been some information that's come to light as of recently that has forced me to expedite the hearing. I think you'll find it helps both of us immensely."

Harvey narrowed his eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that just three days ago Richard Fisad filed a lawsuit against All Life for the infringement on a number of their patented technologies."

Harvey instantly stilled. "I don't understand? All Life and Medtronics were supposed to have the first hearing over the proposed legal proceedings tomorrow. How can Medtronics file a lawsuit against the very company they want to get into bed with?"

Sean pushed to stand, a slow smirk coming to cover his face. "Well, they may have gotten a little hot under the collar when I filed criminal intent against Fisad."

"You son-of-a-"

"Just stop right there, Harvey," Sean snapped, pointing at him. "You knew that I was just using their merger trial to buy me time to come up with the evidence for the insider trading that's been going on. Well, I've found it and it's time to cut the horse off at the knees."

"And you know," Harvey hissed, stepping closer to Sean. "That I only took this case so that I could retain Medtronics as a client when you caught Fisad. If you throw him in the clink now, I'm not only going to lose their business but Medtronics will likely be bankrupt before the end of the year! That's going to cost me a lot of money and will run my name through the mud!"

Sean rolled his eyes. "A little dramatic? And sorry, Harvey, but you knew the risks and frankly, you weren't here when I had to make a quick decision."

"What, exactly, is this evidence that you found, anyway?" Harvey spat back.

Sean smiled again and reached behind him to retrieve a stack of papers. He dropped them ceremoniously in front of Harvey and jabbed a finger at the stack.

"Those are almost fifteen years' worth transactions to an account in the Cayman Islands headed by a Mr. Fredrick Ricardo. FR? RF? Richard Fisad? Sound familiar?"

Harvey didn't comment, refusing to give Sean the satisfaction of agreeing that this wasn't a coincidence.

"Well when I continued to track the funds," Sean continued. "I found that the same amount was deposited every two weeks for over a decade. And every quarter, just before the reporting for the stock market was due, another quarter of a million dollars was added. There's almost a billion dollars in this account alone. And it's not the only one that I've found."

"That doesn't prove it was Fisad," Harvey interjected.

"You're right, it doesn't," Sean agreed. He pulled another set of papers out from another folder and slapped those down on top of the previous stack. "But these do. Apparently Judge Girardo found the evidence I presented to be compelling enough to grant me a search warrant on Fisad's personal devices. These are the digital footprints of the transactions and they lead right back to Fisad's personal computer."

Harvey let out a groan. This was elementary insider trading and he knew it. Running a hand tiredly over his face he finally glanced back up at Sean, hating the smug look on the man's face.

"And how does this help me?" Harvey finally asked.

"When I asked for your help I didn't exactly… list you as the opposing council," Sean answered. He was silent for a moment before continuing. "In fact, I went to the DA's office after our first meeting with Medtronics and ran it by your mentor, Cameron Dennis. He was more than happy to jump on the case, instantly siding with Medtronics and Fisad. That leaves All Life free, oh…."

Sean glanced at his wrist watch, making a show of his explanation.

"-probably for another couple of hours before word gets back to Dennis what's going on and he drops this suit faster than one of his Friday night girls." Sean smiled, leaning back slightly in his chair as he studied Harvey's reaction. "I'm throwing you a bone, Harvey. Take it."

* * *

There was a defining silence to the firm when Harvey finally returned later that night. It was a silence that he both enjoyed and distasted, mostly because it allowed him time to think but it also… allowed him time to think. Some of Harvey's best work was done when he didn't have time to mull over the consequences. He'd been accused numerous times for flying by the seat of his pants and it was a trait that often served him well, when he was able to use it, that is.

Jabbing his finger on the call button for the elevator, he shoved his hands into his trouser pockets and rocked back onto his feet. Sean Cahill was going to be the death of him, he swore it. Sighing, he glanced up at counted down the remaining floors until the elevator pinged and the doors opened to grant him access. He quickly hit the button for the top floor and used the time during the ride up to mull over Sean's words. Everything about this case left a sour taste in his mouth, one he was eager to get rid of.

When he finally made it up to the firm's floor, he wasn't surprised to see the office just about dead, save for a few associates here or there. Harvey straightened himself and walked with a purpose back to his office, letting anyone he ran into know with his body language that he wasn't to be talked to right now. When he rounded the corner nearest his office, his eyes instinctively went to Donna's desk; it was a habit he'd picked up years ago and one he was sure that he wouldn't be shaking any time soon. Harvey took in her dark computer and tidied desk as he approached, noting that she must have gone home by now. He decided that he'd better call or at least text her soon so that she didn't assume he'd gotten kidnapped or thrown in jail, having not seen him since before lunch.

Harvey was just stepping into his office, pulling his phone from his pocket, when a light knock sounded from his door. He glanced over his shoulder and his eyes met Rachel's. Turning back towards his phone, he continued walking until he was able to collapse onto one of the plush leather chairs adorning the couch.

"Yeah?" He asked distractedly, scrolling through the various calls and texts he'd missed over the past hour. "What can I do for you, Rachel?"

Rachel took his greeting as permission to enter the room and slowly walked towards him, wringing her hands as she came closer.

"How did the meeting with Cahill go?" She finally asked, coming to stop a few feet away.

The tone to her voice and lack luster response had Harvey shoving the phone back into his pocket and pushing to his feet. She had more to say. He moved towards the tray of scotch he had against the far wall and made to pour himself a glass. He glanced up towards Rachel, silently extending her an offer for a drink, but she shook her head.

"It went as expected," Harvey responded, taking a long sip from the short pour. He winced slightly at the burn but didn't react further. "This is a mess, one that's gonna take a hell of a lot of work to get out of. I won't pretend that I'm happy about this situation."

Rachel nodded, understanding. "Look, Harvey, I just wanted to tell you that Mike and I are here to help. We may not have the experience that you have or the pull with the courts but… we want to help."

"Ok...," Harvey replied slowly, regarded her curiously. "Speaking of Mike… where is he?"

Rachel shrugged slightly. "He's in the library looking for precedence. We just thought that if we found a similar case, we could use that as leverage to get the lawsuits thrown out. Purchasing All Life would look a lot better if there weren't court orders attached to the deed."

Harvey nodded, staring over Rachel's shoulder towards the records aligning the far wall of the office. He didn't respond for a moment but then, finally, glanced back to her. "You're right. And I do need help, so why don't you help Mike and let me know what you find first thing in the morning?"

Rachel's face lit up and Harvey could tell that she was instantly happy to be given the opportunity to weigh in on such a large case. She nodded happily and turned for the door, pausing slightly before reaching it. She turned back to him.

"There was also… Something else I wanted to say, if you have a minute?"

Harvey sighed and set the glass of scotch down on his desk. He turned back towards her, crossing his arms over his chest. "Sure, what is it?"

"It's about you- and Donna," Rachel said slowly. She crossed her legs as she stood, a nervous habit that Harvey had picked up on lately since he'd been spending more time with her at work. "I just… I want to make sure that you're not going to- hurt her."

"Hurt her?" Harvey asked, scrunching his brow in confusion. "Rachel, I would never-"

"I don't mean physically," Rachel interjected quickly. "I know that you would never do that. What I mean is… she's already been through a lot with respect to relationships, you know? Why do you think she's never really had a serious relationship? Men like Mitchel and- Stephen Huntley, they really did a number on her emotionally. I want to make sure that you're not going to be another name on that list because if you are…"

Harvey remained silent, taking in her words.

"If you are, I think that you would be the ultimate crux for her," Rachel finished. "She's- she's got a deeper connection with you than with any other person in her life, myself included. If this… thing between you doesn't work out… it would ruin her. Not that she'll ever admit that. So just… don't hurt her. Ok?"

Harvey pushed up from the desk. He knew how delicate his relationship with Donna was, it always had been. Rachel was right, though, he had to be even more gentle now that he was asking for the complete package. He smiled lightly at Donna's best friend and unfolded his arms to shove his hands into his pockets.

"She's not the only one afraid of getting hurt, Rachel," Harvey finally responded, shocking himself with the admission. "But there is nothing more in this world that I want than to protect her. Even from me. Hell, that's why I've ignored this for so long. I was afraid of breaking her… of breaking us."

Rachel nodded, not interrupting him. Harvey let out another sigh and ran a hand over his neck before continuing.

"I promise, though. I will do everything in my power to not hurt her. If I do, you have my permission to kick my ass," Harvey smirked, matching Rachel's wry smile. "Now, why don't you tell Mike to stop playing Pokemon and actually get to work. I expect a report from you both in the morning."

Rachel nodded and smiled warmly at him, letting Harvey now that she was ok with what he'd said. She'd probably accepted them a long time ago and Harvey was grateful to have her approval. As his eyes trailed Rachel's retreating form, his mind turned back to the redhead who'd occupied most of his thoughts over the past week. He wanted them to be ok, he wanted them to work. It was time that he put effort into making that happen.

* * *

 **Sorry, sorry, sorry! I apologize for the unusual length of time between updates (a week, I know!)! I've been extremely busy at work and on top of that, I'm also planning a wedding! It's a miracle that I find any time at all to write but I'm glad to have readers that poke me every now and again so that I can't abandon y'all! Anyway, thoughts? I'm leaning towards actually incorporating more of what's happening in the show into this story but I don't know… please review and let me know what ya'll think! Much love!**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

* * *

" _There's a little moonlight, dancin' on the sand. There's a warm breeze blowin' by the ocean as you're takin' my hand. You need to know where I'm standin' now. That I'm right on the edge of givin' in to ya, but Baby it's a long way down." -Billy Currington, 'Let Me Down Easy'_

* * *

 _ **HARVEY, FLASHBACK**_

 _Exiting the train's platform, Harvey glanced both directions, eyes scouring the thin crowd for a familiar face. When he didn't find one, he let out a sigh of relief and pushed through the terminal until he reached the street. Every step he took, every movement, took him closer to his destination, one that tore at his beating heart like a rabid animal. The pain was still fresh, still oozing with the remembrance of the source. He needed to do this, though, for himself._

 _He walked for a number of blocks, honestly losing track of the time and distance, until he caught site of a worn-down liquor store. It wasn't anything spectacular, and Harvey thought it was perfect. He veered into the store and slowly approached the counter. A young man, probably in his college years, smiled warmly from behind the counter and set aside the glass he'd been cleaning._

" _How can I help you today, Sir?" he greeted._

 _Harvey studied the shelves behind the kid, and quickly spotted what he'd need._

" _Two of the Macallen 25s," Harvey responded, flipping open his wallet._

 _The kid nodded and turned to retrieve the bottles. He placed them both into separate brown bags before bagging them together and accepting the money that Harvey extended. He waved off the loose change and turned back to exit out onto the street. He wasn't far from his destination, he knew that, but he still felt miles away. The agonizing flow of traffic and sounds of everyday life seemed to mock him. He heard, more than saw, that life was going on around him as if nothing in his world had changed. In reality, though, everything had._

 _When he finally reached the gates surrounding the enclosed grounds, he offered a half smile and one of the bottles of scotch to the groundskeeper as an entry fare. The older man nodded politely and swung open the gates for Harvey to enter, immediately closing them behind him. Shifting the weight of the remaining bottle from one hand to the other, Harvey lazily walked into the park, taking his time as if that would make this visit any less hard. He knew it wouldn't._

 _His feet eventually lead him along a path that had recently been burned into his memory but which he was sure would become tried and true until he could no longer walk it. As he passed the rows of headstones and monuments, he felt that raw pain start to blossom deep within his chest. Gordon had been gone for exactly a year today. People had told Harvey that the hurt would ebb away with time but so far, it was as raw as it had been on the day Donna had told him he'd passed. What made him feel even worse, Harvey had recounted the endless nights he'd spent working, out with friends, or doing whatever, when he could have spent that time with his father. It was like the memories were on a broken track, forever repeating and cutting him up. That was why he was traveling to Gordon's grave site today. He vowed that he'd be here every year, on this exact day, to share a pour with his old man. It was an act to help him keep a hold of his sanity._

 _Rounding the last turn, he started to slowly ascend the hill that lead to his father's plot. Every footstep a dead weight that he had to force ahead for fear of falling back down the hill. He was a few rows away when Harvey stopped dead in his tracks. She was here._

 _There was no mistaking the bright crimson hair and tailored Alexander McQueen dress. He retracted slightly, moving behind a nearby monument so that she wouldn't see him. Harvey watched as Donna bent, her green dress crinkling at her knees, and placed a bouquet of flowers at the base of the headstone. She straightened back to her full height, wiping away a tear that had trickled down her cheek. Harvey felt his heart break all over again. He found himself aching to reach out and comfort her, to be that shoulder she could lean on right now. He didn't move, though._

 _She didn't know he was here, he was certain of that. Somehow, she'd had the same idea he'd had, though, and had found her way here, probably bribing the groundskeeper to let her in as well. They really were quite the pair._

 _Donna let out a final sigh and finally turned from the gravesite, adjusting her scarf so that it was tighter against her neck before making her way down the hill. Harvey backed further away, watching as she retreated. The scent of her perfume wafted through the air and hit his nose, reminding him of her presence as she finally disappeared out of site. Letting out his own sigh, he turned back for the grave and covered the remaining ground until he was taking her place. He glanced down at the flowers she'd left, reaching out to softly touch their velvety petals._

" _I guess even in death you're still more of a hit with the women than me, aren't you?" Harvey joked quietly._

 _He took a deep breath. "Hey, Dad… it's been a while…"_

 _ **HARVEY, PRESENT DAY**_

Two weeks had gone by since Harvey and Donna had taken their trip to Maine. The firm, finally getting back onto its feet after the hiring of Mike and Jessica's leaving, had been a whirlwind of cases and paperwork. The edge that had surrounded their clientele for the better part of a year was slowly subsiding and Harvey was starting to feel like that they were back on track to regaining their prestigious appearance. He'd agreed to take over the reigns as managing partner, something that had not been easy for him. Donna, as always, though, was right by his side. She helped him move offices without commenting, arranged his schedule to release more of the case work onto Mike and Louis, and, the best part, she was there for him when he got home each day. Not literally, but… they were taking baby steps in the right direction. A direction, he knew, he needed to man-up and discuss with her.

That was why, when Harvey finally booted down his computer for the night after a long day at the office, his eyes drew to the calendar Donna had printed for him of his weekly appointments and he stilled in shock. Harvey couldn't believe that he'd almost forgotten about tomorrow. The calendar, showing the day completely blocked off, mocked him and Harvey immediately felt guilty.

"Harvey, hey, I've got an 8:30 set up tomorrow morning for us with Stallion Presses," Louis said by way of greeting, entering Harvey's office and tearing him from his thoughts. "I know Donna's gone home for the day but I figured you'd be able to squeeze it in yourself."

Harvey glanced up as he stood and buttoned his suit jacket. He turned to grab his overcoat and shrugged it on before responding.

"Actually, Louis, I'm taking tomorrow off," Harvey said, patting his pockets to make sure he had his keys.

"Like hell you are!" Louis snapped indifferently. "Look, Harvey, I know you've noticed that we've been waist deep in cases lately. That's because of the turnaround in our dedication to this firm, we can't afford to take steps backwards. Vacation is a step backwards."

Harvey sighed. Normally he'd be in complete agreement. He didn't, however, regard tomorrow as vacation. He decided that he needed to be honest with Louis, that was the only way he'd respect his decision.

"I'm not taking a vacation day," Harvey finally responded. He rounded the desk until he was feet from his colleague. "I'm visiting my father's grave, Louis. This is something that I do every year. So-"

"Stop right there, no need for more explanation. You can have the entire week if you need it," Louis said, cutting him off.

Harvey smiled at his friend's quick reply. "Thank you, Louis, that means a lot to me. Really, it'll only be a day, though."

Louis nodded and turned back for the door. Stopping short of the exit, he turned back to Harvey. "Oh, and good work with that Cahill merger. All Life officially signed with us an hour ago and Medtronics has filed for bankruptcy. Thought you should know."

A large grin spread across Harvey's face as he felt Louis' words lift a weight from his shoulders. "That's great. You and Mike and Rachel should celebrate."

"What about you?" Louis asked curiously, studying Harvey's reaction.

Harvey's smile shrunk with a softness he'd only recently come to realize he possessed. Making his way past Louis, he clapped him on the shoulder and headed for the elevator. "Oh, I plan on celebrating with someone else. I'll see you on Friday, Louis."

* * *

He knocked at the door of apartment 206 no more than thirty minutes later. A bottle of rosé was clasped in one hand and he turned to lightly lean against the door frame as he listened to the soft approach of her feet.

"Hey," Donna greeted a short minute later, opening the door to allow him in. He smiled in response and leaned down to press a soft kiss to her cheek as he passed.

Turning he offered up the bottle of wine. "I've brought a gift. Hope you have a few clean glasses around here."

Donna rolled her eyes and accepted the bottle, heading for her kitchen. "You, of all people, know of my love affair with this nectar of the gods. Don't doubt my stash of glasses."

To prove her point, Donna returned with two glasses seconds later, as well as a cork screw bottle opener. Harvey smirked, shrugging out of his outercoat and suit jacket and kicking off his shoes. He headed for her couch, dropping not-so-graciously onto the cushions. Donna rose an eyebrow at his actions and rounded the furniture to hand him his glass.

"Sorry," Harvey apologized. He took the glass from her and patted the seat next to him, indicating for her to sit. When she finally did lower onto the couch, he raised his glass to hers and clinked them together. "Here's to finally getting Sean Cahill out of our offices."

Donna let out a short laugh, a sound that resonated like sweet music to Harvey's ears. "I give him no less than a month until he's back," she joked lightly.

Harvey grinned, silently agreeing. The room fell into silence then, the only sound resonating from the soft clicking of the grandfather clock above the mantle. Leaning back into the cushions even further, Harvey felt himself relax. How was it that Donna's place was so much more homie than his own? He couldn't say for certain but he'd bet his next paycheck that it had nothing to do with the décor and everything to do with the woman sitting next to him. Taking a final sip of his wine, he turned back to her.

"I won't be in tomorrow, just so you're aware," he started slowly, breaking the silence.

Donna gave him a look that told him she already knew that. She'd been setting his calendar for over a decade now. She didn't comment though, just nodded.

"I have… this thing that I do… and I was thinking… maybe you'd like to take the day off as well and… join me?" Harvey finally asked, feeling his stomach start to tighten with nerves. He might be smooth with the ladies but Donna… she wasn't like every other woman. She did something to him.

Donna regarded him carefully before slowly nodding. A soft smile grew on her face and she reached forward with her free hand to cover his own. "I'd love to."

Harvey smiled wide in response and flipped his hand to lace their fingers. He gave her hand a soft squeeze and released his breath. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

The tiny bell, years old by this point, rung out as Harvey pushed open the door to the antique liquor store, waving Donna inside. Not much had changed. There was still the plethora of rums, vodkas, tequilas and other such liquors lining the roughly organized shelves. There was still the same old register behind the counter, a worn-out liquor license plastered to the wall just behind it. What had changed, though, was the attendant. This didn't surprise Harvey. He'd seen at least four or five different clerks in his time since visiting the establishment.

As they moved further into the store and approached the counter, Donna gave him a questioning gaze. She knew of his yearly trip but he was certain that she didn't know of his ritual, one he was now eager to share with her. Harvey offered her a small smile before turning towards the clerk behind the register.

"Hi there, I'll have two bottles of the Macallen 25," Harvey said, pulling his wallet from his back pocket.

The older woman glanced at him over her spectacles and shook her head. "Sorry, Sir. We're out of the 25s and aren't due another shipment until next Friday at the earliest. Can I offer you an 18 instead? It's one of our most popular scotches."

"An 18?" Harvey asked incredulously. He sighed heavily. It looked like he wasn't going to get his normal bottle and would, instead, have to settle. Turning to look quickly at Donna, he decided that maybe it was time for a change after all. He glanced back towards the shelves.

"No, let's go with the 30."

Harvey heard Donna suck in her breath. "Harvey… that's almost a $4000 bottle of scotch…"

He shrugged but offered her another smile. "It's worth every penny, trust me."

Turning back to the clerk, he quickly swiped his card and accepted the bottles before placing his free hand on Donna's lower back and directing her towards the door. Donna didn't comment, instead reaching out to take the plastic bag with his purchases and, once outside, she wrapped her free hand around his own. The warmth spread through his body like a rampant fire, one which Harvey hoped never went out.

They didn't talk much on their way towards the cemetery. Donna, knowing where they were headed, probably decided it best to leave Harvey to his thoughts for the short trip. He squeezed her hand lightly as they approached the gates and were met by the groundskeeper.

"Mr. Specter," the man greeted, tipping the brim of his hat. He then smiled widely at seeing Donna. "Ms Donna! Twice in one week, it truly is a pleasure!"

It was Harvey's turn to regard her curiously, taking in Donna's blush. He didn't comment, though. Digging into the plastic bag Donna offered, he turned back to the groundskeeper and offered one of the paper bags.

"It's a little richer than normal, Henry," Harvey explained, handing over the bottle. "I think you'll still enjoy it though. Let us back out in about an hour?"

Henry nodded and pulled the gates open. Harvey again turned back to Donna and offered his arm. She quickly wrapped her arm around his and they entered the grounds. As they walked, Harvey turned to study Donna again.

"Twice in one week?"

Donna shrugged and shot Harvey that smile he knew was reserved for only him. "I was here two days ago. Henry and I have become friends and what can I say, I'm unforgettable."

Harvey chuckled. "That you are. Why two days ago, though?"

Donna took a second before responding and they found themselves finally ascending the last hill to Gordon's grave. "I- I know that you come every year on this day. I used to do the same, actually."

Harvey didn't comment, already knowing this.

"I then started to think about it, though, and I thought… maybe this day should just be for you- and him. I didn't want to interrupt your time here and I just-"

Harvey stopped short, tugging on Donna's arm to stop her walking as well and cutting her explanation off. Staring into her eyes, he stepped closer and reached up to tuck a loose strand behind one ear.

"My father adored you," Harvey said quietly. "I want to share this with you. In fact, you're the only person that I've ever wanted to share this with. I want you to be there for me as I am trying to be for you and I think it starts right here, right now."

Donna smiled, reaching up to cup Harvey's face. "Are you sure?"

Harvey nodded, not missing a beat. "Promise me that you'll come with me from now on? There's no need for separate trips anymore, Donna."

Donna nodded, an ease overcoming both of them at the raw honesty that suddenly flowed as easy as ever between them. Harvey smiled and tugged at her arm again, pushing them forward until they were standing in front of Gordon's headstone.

Sighing, Harvey finally dropped Donna's hand. He reached forward, running his fingers over the top of the stone marker.

"My father and I had a tradition," Harvey said, finally breaking the silence. "When I graduated from law school, he bought me my first bottle of scotch. It was some horrible, no name bottle that he swore he'd grown up loving."

Harvey smiled at the memory. "He hated it, though, just as much as I did. That's why, on his birthday the following year, I bought him a bottle of Macallen 25. It turned into a thing that we did every year, at least once. He'd buy me a bottle for a promotion at work, I'd buy him a bottle for a successful gig with his band, you get the idea."

Donna nodded. She reached forward to lace their fingers together and Harvey turned to study her. The breeze around them picked up, sending her hair blowing gently against the wind and he swore he'd never seen anything more breath taking. He reached into the breast pocket of his jacket, extracting three shot glasses. Turning back towards the headstone, he dropped his eyes to take in his father's name and the dates etched beneath.

"I'm sorry our tradition has turned less celebratory, Dad," Harvey whispered softly. He gave a crooked grin. "You always asked me to bring Donna along everywhere we went and I finally did. Sorry it took so long."

Donna took a few steps closer, hugging herself into his side. Harvey reached around to wrap one arm around her and turned to press a kiss into her red locks.

"He always liked me better," Donna quipped lightly from his shoulder. She leaned back to offer him a wry smile. "I think he'll forgive you."

Harvey shook his head in agreement and turned to take the bottle from her hand. He ripped open the packaging and turned to fill the glasses, offering her one. Turning back towards the headstone, Harvey rose his glass, touching it lightly to the one perched atop the marker.

"Here's to me, as he would always say, growing some balls," Harvey joked. Donna laughed and clinked her glass to his and then to Gordon's. Harvey, never breaking eye contact with her, shot the liquor back, instantly relishing in the fire that shot through his throat.

They stood there, then, for several minutes, not talking or speaking at all. Instead, they listened to the rustling of the trees, the passing of the wind, and the light echoes of life outside the cemetery gates. Harvey had never felt more of a tranquility in all his life. A few more minutes went by before he finally sighed and turned back towards Donna. She regarded him curiously.

"It's time we had our talk and I... I've been a coward," Harvey started, echoing the words he'd spoken to her mere weeks before. "And that's mostly because you frighten me."

Donna opened her mouth to interject but Harvey pushed forward before she could interrupt him.

"I should correct that statement… the idea of you, of what you mean to me, of the power you have on my very being and the depth of the emotions tied into our relationship… that's what frightens me," Harvey said. "To be honest, it all scares the shit out of me. But… I think that I've finally gotten to a place in my life where I've come to realize that you, everything about you actually, completes me. You're essential to who I am, to who I'm going to be, and I can't afford to let another minute go by without making sure you realize how important you are to me."

Harvey watched as a wetness overcame Donna's eyes. She didn't say anything, letting him get it all out.

He took a step closer, reaching for her hands.

"You are the most amazing woman that I have ever known, Donna Paulsen. Even when you didn't need to be, you've always been my anchor. You were there for me through Zoe… through Scottie… through my- mother," Harvey sucked in a shaky breath. "And through all of that, through all of the hard times, you've always supported me. And loved me."

He searched her eyes, seeing the warmth that confirmed everything he was saying. Reaching up, he cupped her cheek, running a thumb over the soft skin just behind her ear.

"And it has taken me far too long to realize how much I love you too," he whispered.

He watched the shock flash across Donna's face. It was laced, though, with skepticism and rightly so. He knew that was his fault, this wasn't the first time he'd said these words to her.

"I. Am. In. love. With. You." Harvey pushed forward, enunciating each syllable. "I love your quirky sense of humor, your coffee addiction, your charisma and confidence. I… I love _you_."

Stepping even closer, he reached forward with his other hand to cup her face completely. "You once asked me how I loved you," he continued, searching her eyes. "I love you with an intensity that up until a few weeks ago, I wasn't able to handle. I was afraid of acknowledging that intensity with the fear that it would consume me and leave me for dead if you ever left. I realize now, though, that… it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter if you leave, if you take another job or move to another industry all together. I can't go on living my life without you by my side. I can't go on without taking _that_ risk."

Donna gave him a water smile and leaned her forehead against his. They both closed their eyes, taking small breaths to calm their racing hearts. "I need you by my side as well, Harvey," she whispered softly.

He nodded, leaning up to press his lips for a long moment to her forehead. "I threw the words 'I want you in my life' to Scottie once in an effort to keep her. I'm not going to do that with you. I don't want you in my life… I _need_ you in my life."

Harvey retracted a few inches to again take in Donna's face. He watched as her eyes fluttered open and she stared back up at him.

"I am going to be a pain in the ass at times," he smiled, rubbing his thumb over her cheek. "I'm going to have moments where you'll want to strangle me, I'm sure. But- I want everything… with you."

Donna let out a soft laugh. She wrapped her arms around his waist, giving him a gentle squeeze. "You're already a pain in the ass," she responded, a smile stretching across her face. "But you're _my_ pain in the ass. So- are we doing this or what?"

Harvey cocked his head, pretending to think for a moment. "Sure, why not?"

Donna reached forward to shove his shoulder, rolling her eyes at his flippant response. She laughed lightly and leaned forward to give him a soft kiss. Harvey dug his hands into her hair, pulling her until her body was flush to his own. They broke apart seconds later, each smiling widely in response.

Donna reached up to smooth a few strands of his hair, an act that Harvey had always softened to. She let out a small sigh and took a step back.

"I've… I've done a lot of thinking since the first time we… you know," she started. Harvey nodded, showing he knew what she was referring to. "I've also done more thinking since my relationship with Stephen Huntley."

Donna glanced over his shoulder, folding her arms over her chest as she thought carefully over her next few words.

"I- I want us to not only try, Harvey," she admitted softly. She turned her gaze to meet his once more. "You're it for me. I know that now. We've both been extremely stubborn to get to this point but… I think this is worth it. You are worth it. I guess what I'm saying is… I want everything with you as well. Having everything with you, though, doesn't mean that I should have to give up my career. I want to try and make that work as well."

Harvey nodded, elation filling him at her words. He wouldn't have to lose her at the office after all. He reached for her but Donna shook her head.

"I do need boundaries, though," she continued. "Let's agree to keep it professional. And when I need my space- give me my damn space."

She smirked and Harvey rose an eyebrow.

"Come on, Harv," she quipped, knocking her shoulder to his. "You can't want to spend every last second with me."

Harvey shrugged, not completely agreeing with her statement.

Donna smiled softly and reached forward again to clasp his hand. "Let's give this thing a go? Ok? It won't be easy but… when have _we_ ever been easy?"

Stepping closer to him, she leaned up to give him a soft kiss. "I love you, Harvey. So... let's do this."

* * *

 **Phew! That was a long-winded chapter! I think that I got everything out that I wanted them to say, though! Is everyone glad that they finally had their talk? Where do they go from here? As they both admitted, it's not going to be easy but- I have high hopes for the future chapters! Much love, please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

* * *

" _The single biggest problem in communication is the illusion that it has taken place." -George Bernard Shaw_

* * *

 _ **DONNA**_

Donna tucked a crumpled piece of paper with that day's grocery list back into the front pocket of her coat before pushing her cart forward and into the targeted store. She smiled kindly at the local boy manning one of the bagging stations and inwardly chuckled as a blush quickly filled his face and he flicked his gaze away nervously. The reaction, though not uncommon, fueled Donna's sense of self-importance. As such, she ever so slightly hitched her shoulders higher and turned her walk purposeful.

She'd just rounded the bakery section, scratching off the loaf of bread and tin of muffins she'd listed, when a buzzing from her hand bag sounded. She pocketed the list and turned to dig through the purse until she found the device calling for her attention. Harvey's name shown brightly from the screen and she couldn't help the soft smile that crept onto her face at the site.

"You know, if you keep on like this, people are going to get the wrong impression," Donna drawled sarcastically after she'd connected the call. She tucked the phone to cradle it between her shoulder and her ear so that she could push on with her grocery shopping.

Harvey's chuckle sounded on the other line. "And what impression might that be?"

"Oh I dunno… maybe that you can't go a second without me."

"Well, it's a good thing that I can't then," Harvey responded, his voice deepening as it softened in tenor. "Wouldn't want to give people the wrong idea."

Donna could see from the tone of his voice that a smile mirroring her own was lacing his face and she couldn't help but let out a soft laugh. "What is it, Harvey? I'm in the middle of Charlie's searching for a box of lemon ginger tea. Need any?"

Harvey didn't respond and Donna knew he was shaking his head in response. She rolled her eyes.

"Actually, I'm good on groceries," Harvey finally spoke up. She listened as he switched the phone to his other hand. "Listen, I've got a favor to ask…"

"Yes, I'll pick up your dry-cleaning tomorrow morning," Donna broke in, mindlessly running a finger over the boxes of teas she'd come to a stop in front of. "I've been doing it now for the better part of a decade, I don't think it's a favor anymore."

"I'm not calling about the dry cleaning," Harvey sighed. "I've… I've got a dinner- thing with a potential client and I need you to go with me."

Donna stopped short, scrunching her brow in confusion. "Why are you asking me? Not that I wouldn't love to go but you usually take Mike to these sorts of things?"

Harvey let out another sigh. "This client he- well family his high on his list of values and it would make a better impression if I came with my- significant other."

Donna smirked. "Significant other? Is that what we're going with?"

"Donna…" Harvey replied exasperated. "My girlfriend, ok?"

"Ok," Donna responded quietly, her smile blooming into a large grin. She took pity on him, deciding not to push the label thing any further. "When is this- dinner thing?"

"Tonight… at 6pm," Harvey responded slowly.

"Harvey, that's barely enough time to-"

"I know, I know," he cut in. "This is last minute for the both of us, I promise. But- please? I promise I'll take you shopping for shoes and handbags this weekend as repayment. Besides, it can't take you that long to change, Donna, you're beautiful as it is. Just throw on a clean dress."

Donna rolled her eyes but felt her own blush coming to fill her face at his words. She pulled the phone from her ear and glanced at the screen before making a quick decision and performing a quick 180 degree turn and heading for the exit, leaving her half full cart in the middle of the aisle. "Fine, I'll meet you there at 6. I'm leaving the store now."

"No, I'll send Ray for you," Harvey quickly objected. She heard him push to his feet, snapping his computer shut in the process.

"I'm perfectly fine to get my own ride, I don't need-"

"Donna," Harvey snapped, instantly cutting her off. "I will send Ray. Don't argue with me, please. Just be ready to go in 45 minutes."

Without giving her the opportunity to rebut him, Harvey disconnected the call. Donna harshly pushed the button to kill the screen, her anger slowly boiling at his commanding words, and shoved the phone back into her purse. She took a minute to calm down and then waved for a taxi.

 _ **HARVEY**_

Harvey tapped his fingers thoughtlessly against the arm rest as Ray drove them to Donna's apartment. He glanced every few seconds down at the wrist watch he wore and let out a small sigh as the seconds ticked closer to the impending dinner meeting. It wasn't that he was ungrateful for the opportunity to meet with this client, he'd been after him for years, actually. It rubbed him the wrong way, however, that he just expected Harvey to drop whatever he was doing to bend to his schedule. It was highly inconvenient. Harvey was grateful, though, that Donna had agreed to join him. He knew he'd need her to close out this deal.

As Ray pulled the Lexus to a stop outside of Donna's place, Harvey quickly pushed the door open and rose from the car. He hadn't had more than a second to turn towards the building when his gaze was instantly drawn to the vibrant red head making her way towards him. He quickly rounded the car and held open the door.

"You look stunning," Harvey greeted, leaning forward to press a kiss to her cheek. Donna gave him a look.

"I always look stunning," she corrected him, lowering herself into the car with a smirk. Harvey rolled his eyes but didn't argue, she wasn't wrong.

Rounding the car once more, he dropped back into his seat and rattled off the address to a steakhouse on the upper east side of the city. Ray nodded once and then pulled away from the curb, edging back into the flow of traffic. By Harvey's calculations, they'd be to the restaurant with maybe five or ten minutes to spare. He let the silence comfortably swell around them as they passed block after block, focusing his gaze on people watching rather than worry about the upcoming meeting. After a good portion of the drive had passed, he turned back towards Donna.

"I really appreciate you joining me, I mean it," he told her, reaching for her hand. He gave her one of his rare, soft smiles. "And if you need any, I've got a pack of lemon ginger tea at home that I can share with you."

Donna let out a soft laugh, a sound that resonated deep within him, as it always had. "You know, stocking two fridges is really impractical…"

Harvey felt his heart start to race at her response. She didn't mean…

Donna, seeing the 'deer caught in the headlight' look wash over his face, let out another short laugh. "I'm joking, Harvey," she quickly said, alleviating his edginess. "God, I broke up with the last guy that wanted us to move in together. Don't start thinking you'll change my mind so soon."

Harvey laughed, squeezing her hand. "Hey, you're the one who brought it up. It just- caught me off guard."

"Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you. Just so we're on the same page, I'm nowhere near ready for that."

Harvey nodded in agreement, happy that once again, they understood each other without having to explain. He knew deep down that they'd get there but- that was still some ways off.

"Speaking of plans, though," Donna said, breaking him once again from his thoughts. "I'm going to be going out of town this weekend. You'll have to take me shopping another time."

Harvey narrowed his gaze. "Out of town? Where are you going?"

Just then, Ray slowed the car, pulling up in front of probably the most expensive looking steak house in all of Manhattan. Donna pulled her shawl tighter to her shoulders and nodded her thanks at Ray whom had rounded the car to open her door. Harvey licked his lips, taking a deep breath before exiting the car behind her, still waiting for her answer.

Donna reached for the arm he extended. "I'm visiting my sister in Connecticut. She called about a week ago asking for some help with a remodel of her living room so I thought I'd make a weekend of it."

"And you weren't going to say anything?" Harvey asked quietly, directing them into the restaurant. Once inside, he stopped a moment to let their eyes adjust to the dim lighting.

"I'm telling you now," Donna responded shortly. She gave him another look, one that said their conversation was done… for now. He sighed and turned towards the waiting hostess.

"Harvey Specter," he said by way of greeting. "I believe Mr. Emmett is expecting me."

The hostess, a young thing probably in her college years, gazed at him almost hungrily and nodded. Harvey felt Donna tighten her grip on his arm and he couldn't help but smirk. He was glad that for once, he wasn't the jealous one in their relationship.

"Right this way Mr. Specter," the hostess said, turning for the dining room. Harvey shot a quick glance at Donna before pulling her along.

They followed along behind the young girl through what seemed like numerous rooms before they were finally led out to a private alcove overlooking the bay. While the dining table was inside, the glass walls and translucent ceiling gave the illusion that they were dining outdoors, above the rippling water. A man, perhaps in his mid-forties, stood as they approached and extended a hand towards Harvey. A woman sitting just to his right did the same towards Donna.

"Harvey Specter," the man greeted, his tone short. The tight smile he wore told Harvey that he'd probably be spending more time groveling during this meal than actually eating. He inwardly groaned. They shook hands briefly before the man motioned towards the woman at his side. "This is my wife Annabelle. And who might this pretty thing be?"

The man had turned his attention to Donna, setting Harvey's nerves on edge. He narrowed his gaze at him and moved to wrap his free arm around Donna's waist.

"This is Donna," Harvey responded, not bothering with pleasantries. "Donna, this is Malcolm Emmett. He owns and operates Rigg Teck, an offshore oil platform that mines crude oil in the Gulf of Mexico."

Donna nodded, extending a hand towards Malcolm. Harvey didn't miss the slight flinch at the touch of their hands. He rubbed his thumb comfortingly against her lower back until they parted. Offering to take Donna's shawl, Harvey then pulled out her seat before taking his own and raising a hand to flag down a waiter.

"Malcolm, I want to say thank you for agreeing to meet with me. I know John leaving the partnership of your company was short notice and I-"

"We can get to the business later, Harv," Malcolm said, cutting him off. "Let me enjoy a nice juicy steak first. It's the least that you can do."

Harvey nodded, tensing at the command. He thanked the waiter that filled his water glass and quickly ordered a scotch, feeling he'd need one more than ever tonight. The waiter nodded, taking his order and then Donna's before disappearing. Harvey turned back towards the couple sitting across the table.

"How have you been? How are Jules and Derrick?"

At the mention of their children, Annabelle, who'd been quieter than a mouse, lit up. "Oh, they're doing just great! Derrick just got accepted into a private high school in Arlington and Jules-"

"Annabelle," Malcolm snapped, turning to stare at her. "Harvey was just making pleasantries, don't bore him with the details of the kids."

He turned back towards Harvey and Donna. "They're doing fine, thank you for asking."

Donna shifted in her seat, the awkwardness of the conversation slowly starting to ebb in. She reached for her glass, taking a small sip of her water.

"I hear there are several fine schools in Arlington," she said, setting her glass back down. Harvey instantly knew that she was going to continue the conversation just to spite Malcolm's harsh words to his wife. Harvey rested a hand on her thigh for support. "Which one did he get in to?"

Donna's question, contrary to Malcolm's command, set Annabelle off again. The woman was obviously a proud mother and Harvey didn't see anything wrong with her wanting to share the details of her children with them. Malcolm probably saw it as something with which Harvey could hold over him later.

Harvey sat back, enjoying the light conversation that soon took over the table. Donna melted in easily, taking control of the more personal side of the talk, an area where Harvey had always struggled. She even got Malcolm to loosen up, he joined in with a few comments here and there, softening as the awkwardness slowly died away. As the food was ordered and then eventually brought to the table, smiles were flowing more easily and the conversation was less demanding. There was still an edge, however, that Harvey was sure wasn't going to alleviate from the room any time soon.

They had just finished their main course, when the waiter reappeared to clear their plates.

"Can I get anyone a desert menu? Or some coffee perhaps?"

Harvey was about to object, eager to move on to the more business side of the evening, when Malcolm spoke up.

"Yes, sir. A man can't have a dinner without something sweet to end it with, now can he?" He looked at Harvey, almost daring him to not agree.

Harvey nodded. "Sure, we'll see a desert menu."

The waiter nodded, pulling a few menus from his waist coat. Donna leaned towards him.

"We can just share something, Harv," she said quietly, knowing he wasn't a huge fan of deserts.

Harvey smirked. "We both know you'd end up eating whatever I order anyway."

Donna laughed and nodded her agreement. She then pushed away from the table, setting her napkin atop her plate as she stood.

"I'll let you choose, then. I'm going to find the restroom."

Harvey nodded and watched as Annabelle stood as well.

"I think I'll join you, Donna. I can never find my way around places like this by myself anyway."

Leaning down, Annabelle pressed a quick kiss to Malcolm's cheek before following Donna away from the table. Harvey turned from watching them go and listened as Malcolm let out a sigh.

"What is it with women always needing a pee buddy?"

Harvey shrugged, offering a small smile. "I think it's more about the time to gossip about the men then anything else, really."

Malcolm let out a short laugh.

"That sounds about right," he responded. Raising his glass of Brandy, he took a small sip. "And there's something about that I don't trust. That's why I don't put all my eggs in one basket, if you know what I mean."

Harvey narrowed his gaze. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean?"

"Oh, come now Specter," Malcolm scoffed, setting his drink aside. He leaned back into his chair, slinging one arm across the back of his wife's vacant seat. "A man like you understands what I'm talking about. One woman just isn't going to do it for us."

 _ **DONNA**_

Donna finished reapplying her foundation, gently powdering her chin when Annabelle emerged from one of the stalls. She smiled at the woman kindly through the mirror before turning to deposit the makeup back into her bag. She felt bad for Annabelle. As much as Malcolm was lightening up during their dinner, he still rubbed Donna the wrong way. He was very controlling, something that Donna had always hated about men. She was lucky that Harvey was nothing like that.

Annabelle graciously accepted the paper towel offered her way by the bathroom attendant and turned towards Donna.

"You know what, I think that I'm going to step outside for a moment to call my children. Would you mind letting the men know where I am?"

Donna nodded. "Sure, take your time."

Annabelle thanked her and headed for the exit. Donna, not wanting to join the table again so soon, decided to take a detour. She wound her way through the restaurant, finding herself, after a few moments, approaching their table from another angle. As she drew closer, Malcolm's voice snapped off the walls, instantly aggravating her again. She slowed down as she took in his words, tucking close to the hallway off the dining room.

"We weren't meant for monogamy," Malcolm was saying, his posture arrogant and uncaring. "I've heard of your reputation, Specter. A different woman for every day of the week. What is Donna, your Friday night gal? A looker like her can't be for anything but the weekend."

Donna tensed at the comment, feeling her palms grow sweaty with anger. When Harvey didn't immediately respond, she felt her blood slowly start to boil. She knew of his past, of his flippant relationships with women who were just another faceless date. She didn't need to be reminded of it.

"Annabelle's sweet and she's a great mother," Malcolm continued. "But men have a lot of needs. Needs that just one woman can't meet. Hell, you'll never guess who I ran into just the other week."

Donna leaned back against the wall, staring up at the ceiling as she listened. Apparently this guy wasn't as big into family values as Harvey had thought.

"Who's that?" She heard Harvey quietly ask.

"Dana Scott, remember her? Cute little thing with an ass so tight it'd make a high school girl jealous?" Malcolm responded, laughing. "Shit, one drink and next thing you know, we were jumping each other faster then Michael Phelps swam at Rio. You used to hit that, didn't you? I mean… goddamn!"

Donna pushed off the wall, unable to continue listening. She turned for the table, her steps short and heavy until she reached her chair. Harvey, seeing her approach, sat up straighter, and made to pull out her chair. She waived him off, reaching instead for her shawl.

"I think I'm going to call a cab," she said curtly, nodding at Malcolm. "You two need to talk business and I'm tired."

Harvey regarded her, a confused expression covering his face. He let a moment go by, taking in her words, before pushing to his feet and reaching for his own jacket.

"Let me walk you out?" He turned back towards Malcolm. "I'll be right back, five minutes at the most."

Malcolm nodded and Donna took that as her cue to head for the exit, not waiting for Harvey to catch up. The front attendant nodded and opened the door for them as the approached. Just as they were stepping outside, however, Annabelle was crossing their path.

"Leaving so soon?" She said with a surprise.

Donna offered her a sad smile, reaching to pull the woman into a tight hug. "I am. I'm tired and I've got a long day ahead of me tomorrow. It was really great to meet you, though."

Annabelle nodded and squeezed Donna back, extending the moment between them. Donna wondered if she even had that many close friends. If she didn't, she desperately needed them. Annabelle eventually pulled away and shot them both a small smile before disappearing back into the restaurant.

Harvey turned back towards her, his brow scrunching in confusion.

"Are you alright? I can call Ray and end the evening now?"

Donna shook her head.

"I'm fine," she responded harshly. Pulling her shawl tighter to her body, she turned to stare out into the parking lot.

"Donna, what is it?" Harvey asked, reaching to touch her hand.

She quickly pulled away from him. "Nothing, I just think that man in there is an absolute scumbag. He's demeaning, self-absorbed and sexist."

Harvey took a deep breath, running a hand over his face. "I'm not disagree but I-"

"You have to win this contract, I know," Donna snapped, taking a small step back. "A man like that, though… is that someone that you really want to get into business with? Someone who treats- who treats women like they're nothing?"

Harvey's eyes snapped to hers. His gaze searched her face, hearing the words she wasn't speak aloud.

"Donna, you know that I don't agree with that line of thinking, don't you? You know how much you mean to me, right?"

Donna sucked in her own breath, trying to calm her racing heart. She shook her head mindlessly. "I know that you're nothing like him, Harvey. But…"

Harvey reached for her hand once more as she trailed off and Donna let him take it. Her hand was limp and unresponsive to his touch, though, her mind elsewhere.

"Donna, I can't erase the past," Harvey stated quietly. "You know how things used to be for me. But the key word is 'used'. You're it for me, I would never-"

Donna snapped her hand back. "Don't say never," she whispered tersely, her gaze finally meeting his own. "You don't know-"

"I don't know what?" Harvey shot back, the anger starting to escape him as well. "Is that what this is about? You overheard Malcolm talking about cheating on his wife and you think that I'm capable of cheating on you?"

Donna stayed quiet, her lack of response confirming Harvey's assessment. She watched as Harvey took a short step back, shoving his hands into the pockets of his dress slacks.

"Donna, I'm not going to have this conversation with you right now. I've got to get back in there. You should know me well enough, though, to know that I would never cheat on a woman. And I would never even entertain that thought with respect to you."

Harvey let out another small sigh, the aggravation taught in his frame and stance. He jabbed a thumb back over his shoulder towards the restaurant.

"I'm going to-"

"Go," Donna cut in quietly. "You should go."

Harvey regarded her, unsure of what to do. Donna nodded once and he took that as his sign to retreat inside. His eyes lingered for a moment before he finally turned for the door. Watching him leave, Donna let out a shaky breath, clasping her purse tightly between her hands. When the door finally closed behind him, she collapsed back onto the bench just outside the entrance of the steak house and felt a warm tear trickle down her cheek.

* * *

 **Sorry again for the delay, I've been travelling a lot for work but… Uh oh! Their first argument! How will this impact their relationship going forward? Who (if either of them) will be the first to apologize? Thoughts, comments, questions? As always, please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

* * *

" _[B]eing apart ain't easy on this love affair. Two strangers learn to fall in love again. I get the joy of rediscovering you. Oh girl, you stand by me. I'm forever yours, faithfully." – Journey, 'Faithfully'_

* * *

 _ **HARVEY, FLASHBACK**_

 _Scribbling his name one last time across the final paper at the bottom of the mountain he'd forged through, Harvey leaned back into his chair and winced at the tightness in his neck and back. He rolled his head from side to side, trying to alleviate some of the discomfort but it was useless. He'd spent far too long in the same position and he was now paying for it. He tossed his pen atop his desk and pushed to his feet. He hadn't taken one step away from his post, though, when Mike was pushing into the office, waving yet another folder his way._

" _Mike, go home," Harvey groaned, side stepping the kid to reach for his long forgotten glass of scotch atop the windowsill._

" _I will, soon, I promise, but I-"_

" _Found another piece of evidence? Another record of unlawful transactions?" Harvey cut in, turning toward him. "I think we have plenty already. Really, go home, cook a nice dinner for Rachel and enjoy your weekend off for a change."_

 _Mike sighed and flipped the folder atop Harvey's desk, nodding non-committal at his mentor's advice. He turned a scrutinizing gaze towards Harvey._

" _And what about you? It's almost seven o'clock, Harvey, shouldn't you be out 'enjoying your weekend'?"_

 _Harvey shrugged, downing the rest of his scotch before depositing the empty glass back on the coffee table in front of his couch. He didn't need to share his personal life with Mike, in fact, it was something that he liked to keep private, and for good reason. He was just about to respond, saying as much to the kid, when a flash of red hair caught his attention. Donna, paying the pair no mind, was shoving her things into her bag, obviously getting ready to leave for the day. Harvey's eyes followed her movements, caught up, once again, by feelings he didn't know how to put words to with respect to his best friend. God, how he wished he could just… what? Tell her how he felt? How did he feel exactly?_

 _Mike, seeing he'd lost Harvey's attention completely, rolled his eyes and turned for the door._

" _Well, while you're busy 'enjoying your time off', why don't you read through what I found and let me know if it's of any use on Monday?" he tossed over his shoulder. He nodded at Donna as he passed her desk. "Have a great weekend, Donna."_

 _She smiled warmly, brushing her hair out from under her coat. "You know I will. See ya on Monday, Sundance."_

 _Harvey smirked at her moniker and lazily strode towards her as Mike disappeared out of view._

 _Leaning against the door to his office, he shoved his hands in his pockets and regarded his secretary curiously._

" _Big plans for the weekend?"_

 _Donna's gaze flicked up to meet his as she powered down her computer. Shrugging, she responded, "No… well, yes… but, no- I don't know."_

 _Harvey narrowed his gaze, his interest piqued at her flippant answer._

 _Donna let out a sigh and shouldered her handbag before fully turning towards him. "I won a supporting role in an off-Broadway production of 'Rent.' I'm headed to rehearsal now, actually."_

" _That's great, I'm proud of you," Harvey said warmly, a small smile lighting his face. "When's the big day?"_

 _Donna shrugged, her gaze once again not meeting his. "I dunno, the Saturday after next? It's nothing big, really, I'm playing a friend of one of the main characters. I only have a few scenes. And I," Donna said, glancing at her watch. "Am almost late. Sorry, Harvey, but I've got to go. See you on Monday?"_

 _Harvey nodded and pushed off the door frame. Donna brushed by him and he, once again, felt this unexplainable urge to reach out and touch her. He refrained, though. That would have been inappropriate. Watching her leave, he mentally penciled the date into his calendar._

* * *

 _When the crowd finally started to part from the overfilled theater, Harvey was quick to his feet, fighting his way through the throng of people until he made it outside. Donna had been spectacular. Contrary to what she'd told him, she'd taken over one of the primary casting spots as one of her fellow actors had fallen ill. She'd killed it, easily outplaying everyone else on that stage. Harvey had felt his heart grow with pride as he watched, hidden in the shadows, just a few rows from the back. He'd never missed one of her shows but there were very few that he let her know he'd attended._

 _He'd just reached his car, nodding as Ray opened the door, when he heard his name being called out from behind him. Turning, he caught site of Donna as she pushed her way through the crowd until she reached his side._

" _Hey! I didn't know you were going to attend! I could have gotten you a seat in one of the private boxes or a backstage pass or something, why didn't you tell me?" she greeted breathlessly._

 _Harvey chuckled and reached into the car to offer her a bottle of water. She graciously accepted._

" _I thought it'd be a surprise. You were great out there," Harvey acknowledged._

 _Donna blushed, flipping a few stray hairs from her face. "I wasn't that great, I missed more than a couple of lines. And Roberto practically chewed my head off for almost missing my entrance during Act 3."_

 _Harvey didn't respond. He'd honestly thought she was amazing out there. Any and all imperfections were lost on him. He smiled warmly and shrugged._

" _Well, I didn't see anything wrong. You were perfect, as usual."_

 _Donna laughed and jabbed a thumb back towards the theater. "I've got to get back, opening night party and all." She paused briefly, a look of unsureness coming across her face. "Would you… would you want to join?"_

 _Harvey stilled, mulling over her offer. His heart thumped heavy in his chest. It was almost as if she was asking him to something more but… she wasn't, was she? He shook it off._

" _Nah, I've got to get back to the firm. I promised Jessica that I'd have the Harrington case finished by tomorrow morning. Thanks for the invite though."_

 _Donna nodded, twisting the bottle of water nervously between her hands. She sucked in a deep breath and smiled brightly before taking a step or two back towards the building. Harvey's gaze flicked towards the throng of people still mulling on the sidewalk, subconsciously watching out for his friend._

" _Ok, well, thank you again for coming, Harvey. You didn't have to; I know how busy you are."_

 _Harvey's eyes snapped up to meet hers and, without thinking, he reached out to grab her hand. Donna sucked in a breath at the unexpected contact. He was breaking one of her rules, he knew it, but rules be damned._

" _I am never too busy for you and I will always be there for you," Harvey said quietly, hoping she could hear the hidden meaning in his words. Their eyes locked briefly, but it was enough to let him know that their connection was still there, running like a live current between their hands. He gave her hand a quick squeeze before dropping it. "Have fun at the after party. Call if you need anything?"_

 _Donna nodded and gave him another smile before finally turning and disappearing back into the theater. Harvey let out a shaky breath, confused beyond measure at the feelings coursing through him in that moment. He shook his head lightly, trying to clear his thoughts and then turned back towards his Lexus. Dropping into his seat, he directed Ray on where to take him and then dropped his head back against the headrest, staring out the window at the passing buildings. One day… one day he'd have the courage to fight for her._

 _ **HARVEY, PRESENT DAY**_

Angrily tossing his phone at the plump cushions lining the back of his living room couch, Harvey collapsed defeated into a nearby love seat. He dropped his head dejectedly into his hands and took a few calming breaths, raking his fingers through his hair until he could think straight again. After Donna had left him at the dinner with Malcolm, it'd taken him all of thirty seconds to decide between what was more important: a new client or his relationship with Donna. Though she hadn't explicitly told him, he knew that she would, in some way, always remember this evening, especially if he signed Malcolm.

As such, he'd taken a hard-right turn towards the table, had thrown down a couple bill folds and shaken Malcolm's hand goodbye. The man had risen, confusion painted clear as day across his face but Harvey didn't waste his breath explaining. He'd understand or he wouldn't, it wasn't his problem.

By the time Harvey had returned to the parking lot, however, Donna was long gone. He'd immediately called Ray and then used his time waiting for the driver to leave voicemail after voicemail on her phone. When Ray did eventually show up, he'd directed him towards Donna's place but, again, he found himself alone and confused when no one answered the door. Disappointed and frustrated, Harvey finally turned for home and resumed his tirade of phone calls and text messages, each one unanswered.

Wiping his palms against the soft fabric of his dress trousers, Harvey let his gaze wonder over his apartment. It seemed… empty, unwelcoming, and nothing like Donna's place. Or maybe it was just Donna that was missing. His gaze caught the cactus she'd given him to 'warm' the place up. All it did was remind him that she wasn't there. Sighing, he retrieved and glanced one last time at his phone. One more, he'd send just one more text.

' _At least let me know that you're safe -H'_

He knew that Donna was upset with him but this was highly unlike her. She'd never just disappear like this… or would she? Maybe he didn't know her at all. At that thought, he shot up straight in his seat. If there was someone that did know Donna perhaps almost as much as he did- it was Rachel. He flicked the phone back on and quickly scrolled through his contacts until he reached her name. After only two rings, Rachel picked up.

"Harvey? Is something going on? Are you and Donna alright?" Rachel asked by way of greeting.

"I'm fine, Rachel. Listen, I can't get ahold of Donna, I've been trying all night. Do you know where she might be?"

The silence that met his line of questions was defining. He listened as Rachel took in a deep breath before finally speaking up.

"I thought that she was with you tonight? Something about a client dinner?"

Harvey's grip tightened on the phone, his anger starting to ebb its way back in.

"She was. We- got into a disagreement at the restaurant and she took off. Listen, if you don't know-"

"She was going to go visit her sister this weekend in Connecticut," Rachel said, cutting him off. "That would be my guess as to where she'd be. But listen, Harvey, if she's not answering her phone… maybe it's best to give her some space? Let her work through her thoughts and emotions by herself?"

Harvey's gaze shifted to the fire burning across the room.

"I have to fight for her, Rachel," Harvey said quietly. "I just- I've never done that before and… I just need to fight for her. Can you text me her sister's address?"

* * *

No more than fifteen minutes later, Harvey had an address and a thrown together duffel for his unplanned trip to Connecticut. He took one last look around the apartment, dimming the lights and flicking off the fire before stepping out into the hallway. He had just locked his door when his phone buzzed in his pocket, indicating a received text. He quickly dug it out and stilled at the site of Donna's name on the screen.

' _I'm safe. Just… need some time away for a few days. XO -D'_

He smiled tightly at the message and shifted his body to head towards the exit. Harvey might not be an expert when it came to relationships but… he knew that this was one instance in which he needed to show her how much she meant to him.

* * *

Harvey leaned nervously against the body of his 60's Mustang just outside the address that Rachel had provided to him. He sipped at his coffee, every so often checking the time on his wrist watch. By the time he'd made it to his destination, it had been well past the early hours of the morning. He had stopped, contemplating what to do, but then decided it best to wait until morning and had then went and found a hotel room for the night. At the crack of dawn, though, he'd returned and was patiently waiting for Donna to emerge. He knew that she liked her morning yoga sessions and when she wasn't able to attend, she often substituted with a morning jog. His assumptions were correct when, no more than twenty minutes into waiting, the red head was exiting the small townhouse and locking the door behind her.

Donna turned, plugging her earbuds into her phone and flipping through a playlist before making her way down the sidewalk. She didn't notice him until she was practically in the street, less than ten feet away. Donna stilled, her mouth dropping open in surprise and Harvey couldn't help the small smile that blossomed on his face in response. It wasn't often that he could surprise her.

"Hey," he greeted softly, finally pushing off the car.

Donna pulled the earbuds she'd just inserted from her ears and wrapped them around her phone as she took a step closer to him.

"Hey," she echoed, an unsureness to her tone. She took a deep breath and waved at his car. "Harvey, you didn't need to come here, really. I told you that I had this weekend planned before the dinner, it's not a result of the dinner."

Harvey nodded. "I know. But I also know that you were upset when you left and when you didn't answer my phone calls or texts… I just- I was worried."

Donna's gaze flicked away, obviously embarrassed by her actions. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone AWOL. I just need some time away from it all right now, you know?"

Harvey nodded again before hitching his thumb at the mustang. "I know you're about to go for a run but- would you like to skip that this morning? I'd really like to talk."

Donna paused, unsure. "Harvey, really this isn't necessary. I'm just-"

Harvey took a step closer, reaching for her hands. "Donna, I need to do this. I need to show you that I can be that guy who's not afraid to face relationship issues head-on. So… let me, please?"

Donna took in a slow breath but then smiled softly and nodded. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

They drove for ten to fifteen minutes before finding a secluded park off a development a few blocks away from Donna's sister's house. The early morning hour guaranteed that there was hardly anyone there, save for a jogger or two. Harvey led her to a bench overlooking a small coy pond, his thoughts racing a million miles an hour through his head. When they'd finally sat down, he turned towards her.

"I actually don't know where to start," he admitted, a shy smile creeping onto his face. Donna mirrored his smile and let out a soft laugh.

"Well, how about I start by saying that I'm sorry for running off without warning you first?" She offered quietly. Harvey opened his mouth to protest but she shook him off. "No, I shouldn't have done that. I acted on impulse. I was upset over the things I overheard Malcolm saying and it brought up a lot of my own insecurities with our relationship and I- I just needed to get away. I'm sorry."

Harvey leaned back into the bench upon which they sat, letting Donna's apology wash over him. The air was warming slightly, though it was still crisp due to the early spring weather. He sighed and gazed over the water.

"You know about my mother and what happened between her and my father," Harvey said, finally breaking their silence. Donna reached over to clasp his hand, showing her support and acknowledgement of his statement. He pushed on. "I've spent a lot of time over the past year or so trying to work through my relationship issues that have stemmed from that situation. And I'm nowhere near perfect, hell I'm not even close, but- I want you to be sure enough in _us_ to know that I have changed."

Donna nodded slowly. "I know you have, Harv," she whispered.

"I would never cheat on you Donna," Harvey said, turning to finally lock their gazes. "I mean that. And I agree wholeheartedly with your assessment of Malcolm. He's a dick that isn't worth getting into bed with. That's why I left that dinner right after you."

Surprise washed over Donna's face. "Harvey, you didn't need to-"

"Yes, I did," he cut in. Shaking his head, he continued. "I never want you to think that I would take someone else's side over yours, especially someone like him. The old me wouldn't have cared, I would have just wanted to win his business. But- I've got to start fighting for you and this, this is me fighting."

Donna smiled, reaching to touch his face. There was a soft dusting of stubble across his chin because he'd forgotten to pack a razor but she didn't seem to mind.

"I love you," Donna whispered. Those three words swelled within him, giving him assurance that he'd done the right thing. "I know we haven't been dating that long but I'm going to keep telling you that until we've made up for all the lost time."

Harvey didn't hesitate, he leaned forward to press his lips to hers and then pulled back to press another kiss to her hair.

"I love you, too. And I'm sorry as well."

Donna glanced up at him. "For what?"

"For not fighting for you long before now," Harvey responded quietly. He then let out a chuckle. "And for being a dick at times. I can't promise that'll stop, though."

Donna let out another laugh and then leaned in to press a quick kiss to his lips, formally accepting his apology.

"We're not going to be easy, are we?" He asked when they broke apart.

Donna laughed. "Nope," she responded, shaking her head. "But what fun would that be?"

* * *

 **I wanted to keep the argument chapter short so as not to drag it on like the show probably would have. After all, this is a Darvey story. If you wanted more angst and frustration between them, turn on the actual show lol Thanks for reading along, please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

* * *

" _I'm somewhere on a beach, sippin' something strong. Got a new girl, she got it going on. […] I'm getting sun, getting some and I ain't slept in a week. Yeah, I'm somewhere on a beach." – Dierks Bentley, 'Somewhere on a Beach'_

* * *

 _ **DONNA**_

There were ribbons and balloons of all various colors and sizes filling the conference room on the partner's floor of PSL, making every passing lawyer and associate stop in confusion. Donna, though, could firmly say that this was some of her best work yet. There was enough gifts and food for twice the number of guests and a ballad of calm but joyous music filled the room from the record player she had snatched from Harvey's office. She'd have to make sure she returned that before he noticed.

"Donna, I can't thank you enough for agreeing to help throw this party for Louis and I," Tara said for the umpteenth time that afternoon.

Donna smiled kindly and passed her another gift bag to place at the table settings for the guests.

"It's my pleasure, really. You don't need to thank me. In fact," Donna said, turning to take one last inventory of the room. "I should really be thanking you."

"Thanking me? For what?" Tara asked curiously.

"For giving me something to do that hasn't been work related. These last few months have been crazy at the firm and I was able to release most of my energy into this party. So, thank you. Really."

Tara smiled and reached over to give Donna's arm a gentle squeeze. She turned then and started to help with the arrangement of the appetizers, leaving Donna to finish the gift bags. Donna was just reaching for the last bag when Louis arrived. A grin split his face from ear to ear when he took in the room and he clapped excitedly.

"Donna, you are, without question, a goddess," Louis said with excitement. "Who knew that we'd be able to turn one of the drabbest conference rooms in PSL into party central! I mean, it's like the Breakfast Club in here!"

Donna rolled her eyes and didn't miss the mirroring action from Tara across the room. She then straightened and glanced quickly towards Tara before turning back towards Louis.

"Louis, not to be rude or anything, but… baby showers are usually reserved for the women," Donna slowly said. She watched Louis' shoulders fall slightly and she quickly made to soften her blow. "I mean, men are more than welcome to join but… you might be the only guy here."

Louis shook his head. "That's fine! I'm happy to be here, I want to be here! Really, Donna, that is- if Tara will let me stay?"

Donna glanced back at Tara who seemed to pause for a moment. She then smiled kindly at Louis and walked over to hand him a tray of cheese and crackers.

"I'd love it if you stayed, Louis. In fact, you're officially in charge of the food!"

Louis clapped his hands once more and took the tray without complaining. "Just call me Chef LeLitt! Or Chef BoyarLitt! Or…"

Donna sighed. This was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

"Are you sure that we can't kick him out?" Rachel whispered towards Donna what felt like hours later.

Donna sighed and reached up with the arm not folded across her midsection to rub tiredly at her temple. Both watched exasperated as Louis clucked around the room, acting out (in the most ridiculous manner) what they assumed was a chicken for the ongoing game of Pictionary. Donna's idea of a short get-together, complete with a small lunch and gift opening, had somehow morphed into family game night. Glancing around the room, she noted how everyone, including Tara, seemed bored out of their minds. Most were clock watching, waiting for the perfect opportunity to leave. Donna made a quick decision and pushed to her feet.

"Alright, I think we officially have a winner," Donna called out, clapping her hands and winding her way to the front of the room.

Louis spun towards her. "What? No, we just-"

"Congratulations, Louis!" Donna shouted, drowning out his protests. She reached his side and reached for the clipboard that he'd stolen from her.

"After the first round, I don't think anyone's going to top your performance of _Hamlet_. It's probably best to move on at this point," Donna whispered to him, hoping to put an end to this silly game.

Louis grinned and nodded. "As always, you're probably right." He clapped again with excitement. "Ok, how about we-"

"Louis," Donna snapped, cutting him off. She turned towards him and made to continue when the site of Harvey passing by in the hallway caught her attention. A thought popped into her head and she quickly changed direction, wrapping an arm around Louis's shoulders and walking him towards the door. "I actually have a surprise for you, a gift of sorts, to help you relax before becoming a father."

Everyone watched curiously as Donna and Louis headed for the exit. Making eye contact with Rachel, Donna motioned for her to take over for a moment and Rachel jumped into action, steering the party to the final opening of the gifts.

Harvey having seen Donna notice his passing, had come to a stop outside of the board room, one eyebrow raised in question as Donna and Louis approached.

"Ladies," Harvey greeted sarcastically.

Louis chose to ignore his greeting and smiled broadly at Donna, awaiting her 'gift'. "Donna here was just about to give me a baby shower gift! Let me guess, is it… a baby monitor? Or how about a rocker? Or-"

"Actually, Louis," Donna said, once again cutting him off. "Harvey has agreed… to take you mudding!"

"What?!"

"What!"

Harvey and Louis's words echoed off of each other, both surprised to different degrees at the announcement. Donna, feeling Harvey's eyes shooting daggers through her, chose not to glance his way. Instead she grinned broadly at Louis and nodded excitedly.

"That's right! How about that! It's just for one evening, though, and he promised to have you home by dinner so…" she glanced at her watch. "You both better get going!"

She quickly hugged Louis who looked like he was about to lose it.

"Oh, I can't believe this!" He shouted. He turned to Harvey and pulled him into an unexpected, but quick, embrace before releasing him and quickly turning on his heel to head towards his office. "I've got to get my favorite pair of mudding shades! I'll meet you at your office in ten minutes, Harvey!"

Donna watched Louis run off before quickly turning back towards the board room, hoping to escape Harvey's wrath. She wasn't quick enough, though, as his hand snaked out and caught her wrist before she was able to push into the room.

"Mudding? With Louis?" Harvey hissed, eyes narrowed and breath short with tense anger. Donna, however, knew he wasn't completely irate, there was that softness to his features that contradicted his sharp words. "Are you kidding me?"

Donna sighed and took a step closer, again refusing to meet his gaze. She reached for his tie, straightening it slightly, before pressing the palms of her hands down the lapels of his coat to iron out the non-existent wrinkles.

"Harvey… please? I don't ask you for much but- I need Louis to leave or everyone at this baby shower is going to end up requiring your services for manslaughter… including me," Donna replied. She finally glanced up, smiling tightly. "You could make Mike join you if that'd make it easier? It'll only be for an hour or so, I promise."

Harvey sighed. He reached up and rubbed at his neck. "Fine," he finally agreed. He took a small step towards her then, aware that they were in full view of the room full of women but not caring. He smiled wickedly and pulled her towards him before pressing his lips quickly to hers. Pulling away, he whispered, "but you're going to owe me- big time."

Donna felt her heart pick up at his words and her palms grew slightly damp. Two could play this game, she thought. Still pressed against him, she leaned forward, her lips ever so slightly brushing his ear as she spoke. "You do this- and I'm all yours this weekend," She purred, pressing her mouth softly to his ear.

She felt, more then heard, Harvey's response as his hands tightened their grip on her hips and his breath drew in shallow and quick. Before things could get out of hand, before she totally lost control, Donna pulled back. She shot him a quick grin, enjoying the dazed look on his face and turned back for the party. Perhaps letting Louis attend hadn't turned out so poorly after all.

 _ **HARVEY**_

"Oh, you are totally letting me drive the Aston Martin after this," Mike snapped as he clinched the belt of his robe tighter. He slammed the door to his locker closed and turned towards Harvey who was rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, right," Harvey scoffed, closing his own locker and grabbing a towel before turning for the exit. "If you're lucky, I might let you ride shot gun. There is no way in hell, though, that I'd ever let you behind the wheel. Sorry, James Dean."

Mike continued his whining as he followed Harvey out into the hallway and down towards the mudding room. Harvey simply drowned him out, a practice he had become accustomed to by now. The moment the smell of fresh earth hit his nose, Harvey stopped dead in his tracks. His stomach turned at the thought of what they were about to do, about who they were about to do it with, and he just about turned back for the locker room when an image of Donna popped into his mind. The image, to keep it PG, put all the reels he'd used as a hormonal teenager to shame and instantly ebbed his desire to run for the hills… a little. Harvey straightened and continued into the room, certain Mike was smirking behind him.

"About time!" Louis greeted as they entered. He was already submerged in his own bath, completely naked, from what Harvey could tell, but not giving a damn in the least. Harvey groaned internally, he knew someone else that he'd much rather see naked right now, and it wasn't Louis.

Shedding his robe and towel, Harvey flicked off his sandals and approached his own bath. Mike let out a sigh and mirrored his actions.

Louis lifted one side of his eye shades and glanced at the men stepping into their tubs. "I'm not even going to say anything about the bathing suits. That's how happy I am that you two are even doing this with me."

"Good," Harvey snapped, cringing as the mud slurped around his legs and oozed into his shorts. He took a deep breath before deciding to go for it and he plopped down into the murky earth. "Oh, my God, I think I might actually die."

Louis scoffed and replaced the eye mask. "This is good for you Harvey, it'll release some of those toxic compounds your body has been harvesting for so long."

" _You_ better not release anything into your bath," Harvey replied. "If I even so much as notice a trace of anything resembling the time you-"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Louis snapped. He adjusted in the bath and let out a sigh. "And I wouldn't dare disgrace the holy sanctity that is the sauna of the Gods- again."

Harvey again cringed but chose not to comment. He glanced at Mike who was staring pointedly across the room, probably counting down the minutes until he could escape. Harvey couldn't blame him, Donna was going to owe him _a lot_ after this. Reaching for his phone that was just hanging out of the pocket of his discarded robe, he fired up his music app and quickly pressed play. The sound of John Coltrane rocketed off the cement walls and Harvey instantly felt just a little better.

Louis snapped up straight in his bath at the music and pushed his mask high onto his forehead. "Harvey! Mudding is supposed to be a time of quiet tranquility! You can't play music!"

"The hell I can't," Harvey scoffed, leaning back into his bath and smirking. "You wanted me here, I'm here, Louis. Now leave me to my bath."

Louis huffed but didn't further comment, instead folding his arms across his chest and snapping his eye mask back down over his face.

'One Mississippi… Two Mississippi…' Harvey thought, counting the minutes. He could do this.

A few moments went by and without fail, Louis's soft snores resonated around the room. Harvey sighed, at least he was finally leaving him alone. Mike shifted beside him, drawing Harvey's concentration.

"So… how are you and Donna?" Mike started slowly, a grin creeping onto his face.

"We're fine," Harvey responded pointedly, narrowing his gaze at the young lawyer. "Is this what men do in here? Gossip about girls? If so, I'm good, thanks."

Mike shrugged. "I don't know, I've only been here once. But I am honestly interested in how you two are doing, Harvey. I can't care?"

"Sure, just- keep your caring to a minimal. People will think I'm going soft."

"They already do," Mike joked, a twinkle in his eye.

Harvey sat up straighter. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm joking… kind of," Mike responded, shooting a look Harvey's way. "It's nothing bad. It's just- you know, since you and Donna started seeing each other, you've been less… touchy? You don't jump to bite people's heads off as much."

Harvey rolled his eyes and leaned back into his tub, staring up at the ceiling.

"It's a good thing, trust me," Mike replied, mirroring Harvey's pose. "She's good for you. And you're, as much as I hate to admit it, honestly good for her."

Harvey couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face. "Yeah?"

Mike nodded and silence once again filled the room and for once, it started to finally relax him. A few more moments went by, the only sound coming from the snores Louis was letting out and the soft jazz playing from his phone. Staring up a the pattern of the ceiling above them, Harvey let his thoughts turn, as the often did these days, to the redhead who would be all his this upcoming weekend. Harvey again let out a soft sigh.

"I'm keeping the house in Maine," he finally spoke up, jolting Mike from his thoughts. The kid turned towards him.

"Have you told Donna that?" He asked.

Harvey shook his head. "Not yet. I don't think she'll have an issue with it, though. She loved that place while we were there."

Mike chuckled. "I don't think it was so much the house that she loved, Harvey."

"You really are a girl," Harvey said, rolling his eyes. He continued. "Anyway, I thought about selling it. About putting my dad's stuff in storage or something but… I think the place means something to me now. It's where _we_ started- God, you really are rubbing off on me."

It was Mike's turn to roll his eyes. "Actually, you two started over twelve years ago. It just took you guys forever to actually admit it."

Harvey didn't disagree. They'd sure taken their time getting to where they should have ended up a long time ago. He wouldn't trade those years for anything, though. Thinking back, he may have changed a few things, but ultimately, she was all that mattered. The music faded as the latest song finished playing and a more upbeat, tango like number rocketed out. Harvey decided he'd had enough of the touchy feely.

"Alright, how do you get a drink in this place?"


End file.
